Stranger Love
by MagnusxDaddario
Summary: Alec est amoureux de Magnus. Magnus a besoin d'Alec pour être son faux petit ami. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?
1. Resume

p style="text-align: center;"Alec est amoureux de / Magnus a besoin d'Alec pour être son faux petit ami. br / Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ?/p 


	2. Chapter 1

"J'ai besoin que tu sois mon petit ami."

Alec s'étrangla quand il a entendu ces mots tout à fait inattendus venant de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Magnus avait frappé promptement à la porte d'Alec à 18 heures, il venait tous les jours à la porte d'Alec pour traîner après le travail.

Sauf, cette fois, il l'avait traîné hors de son appartement et l'emmena à leur resto préféré au coin de la rue. Alec trouvait qu'il agissait un peu bizarrement, mais c'était Magnus après tout... Maintenant, tout cela avait du sens ... Et n'avait aucun sens en même temps.

"J'ai pensé à chaque option et je n'ai littéralement rien trouvé. Personne d'autre ne pourrait être aussi convaincant que toi. Tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque et j'ai paniqué ! J'ai juste besoin désespérément de ton aide, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît, Alexander, "  
Magnus a plaidé, faisant à Alec ses yeux de chiot.

"Je n'ai littéralement aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici ... Et cesse de me donner ce regard " Alec grommela dans la confusion.

Alec avait rêvé d'entendre ces paroles de Magnus depuis environ une semaine après leur première rencontre, il y a maintenant presque cinq ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la semaine d'orientation de leur première année à NYU. Magnus avait choisi Alec hors de la foule et c'était coller à ses côtés toute la semaine, prétendant qu'ils étaient destinés à être les meilleures amis du monde. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Où Alec était timide et réservé, Magnus était téméraire et fêtard.

Magnus emmené Alec a toutes les meilleures parties. Il a forcé Alec à sortir de sa minuscule bulle et à interagir avec les autres et à se faire des amis. Ils partageaient le même sens d'humour et Alec était toujours là pour sortir Magnus hors des problèmes. Alec a aidé Magnus à étudier ses cours et lui a assuré qu'il était incroyable (personne n'aurait jamais deviné en le regardant, mais Magnus était réellement très incertain et douté de lui-même beaucoup ).  
Il en avait donc fait sa mission dans la vie pour s'assurer que Magnus sache combien il était merveilleux. Et Magnus était toujours prêt à rendre la faveur avec ses propres compliments à Alec. Ils se sont équilibrés parfaitement.

Avec Alec est venu Jace, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient fait un pacte quand ils avaient dix-ans d'être toujours ensemble, alors ils ont été ravis quand ils ont tous deux été accepté à NYU, Alec pour le business et Jace pour la psychologie.

Et avec Magnus est venu ses trois meilleurs amis, Ragnor, Catarina et Clary, qui a apporté son meilleur ami d'enfance Simon, qui a apporté son petit ami Raphaël (qui instantanément est devenu meilleur ami avec Ragnor et ensemble, ils aimaient taquiner Magnus, à son plus grand désespoir. Ensemble, ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, complètement inséparables a l'université et au-delà. Ils étaient sortis de l'école depuis plus d'un an et étaient toujours très proches. Magnus et Alec habitaient dans le même complexe d'appartements, juste à côté l'un de l'autre, tandis que Simon et Raphaël vivaient ensemble à trois rues plus bas . Jace et Clary avaient récemment commencé à se fréquenter et ils envisageaient d'emménager ensemble. S'ils faisaient le saut, Clary se déplacerait chez Jace, qui était à trois autres blocs d'Alec et de Magnus dans la direction opposée à celle de Simon et de Raphaël.

Ragnor et Catarina vivaient dans le même complexe d'appartements à deux stations de métro. Certains diront que le groupe était co-dépendant l'un de l'autre, mais vraiment, ils étaient tout simplement super proches, comme une famille.

Mais Alec et Magnus, malgré leur proximité, n'avaient jamais franchi ce territoire auparavant. Bien sûr, Alec voulait. Dieu, comme il voulait. Mais Magnus était son meilleur ami, et Alec était timide et complètement terrifié de perdre son meilleur ami sur des sentiments non-réciproques.

Il avait donc regardé Magnus sortir avec Camille. Et Etta. Et Imasu. Et Axel (dieu, celui-là avait été un cauchemar). Et il avait aidé Magnus à soigner don cœur brisé à plusieurs reprises. Il était toujours là, et son cœur se brisa toujours quand il regardait Magnus tomber en amour, puis s'écrouler.

Bien sûr, Magnus n'avait même pas su qu'Alec était gay, au début. Personne ne le savait. Alec était au plus profond, profond du placard quand ils se sont rencontrés, et l'ouverture d'esprit de Magnus l'avait terrifié. Magnus était si étonné et fier de ce qu'il était. Il n'était _-pas timide d'être bi-_ selon les nombreux T-shirts éblouissants qu'il possédait. Mais finalement, ce fut Magnus qui, par inadvertance, convainquit Alec qu'il ne serait pas la fin du monde s'il sortait du placard et que ses amis célébreraient ce qui le rendait différent, comme ils le faisaient pour Magnus.

Alors il l'avoua à sa sœur, Izzy, qui avait déjà compris. Et puis a Jace, qui avait déjà compris aussi. Et puis aux restes de ses amis et il n'eut rien, a pars de l'amour et du il pensait, peut - être, peut - être les choses pourraient changer entre lui et Magnus maintenant.

Et pendant quelques semaines après son coming-out, Alec pensait peut-être que quelque chose avait changé. Que les touchés et les regards entre eux s'attardèrent plus longtemps que de coutume, qu'il y avait une énergie non prononcée qui s'élevait entre eux. Et puis Axel est arrivé. Et rien n'avait changé entre eux après tout, sauf que leurs amis semblaient maintenant pouvoir lire entre les lignes et voir le chagrin dans les yeux d'Alec chaque fois que Magnus sortait avec quelqu'un de nouveau. Tout le monde a vu la vérité à l'exception de Magnus, qui a continué à sortir avec tout le monde sauf Alec.

C'est pourquoi la déclaration de Magnus voulant qu'Alec soit son petit ami n'avait absolument aucun sens. Alec devait avoir mal compris.

"Juste, ralentis. Commence par le début", Alec dit, fixant Magnus et tendant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Magnus.

"Bien. Le début. Ok, donc il y a ce gars au travail, Craig, qui m'aime et je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, du tout, et je n'ai cessé de le lui dire et il n'écoutait pas, alors finalement, je lui ai dit que j'avais un petit ami pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais il a dit, Oh ouais ? Qui ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de lui ?

Alors j'ai pensé _-Ok, je dois lui donner un nom pour qu'il me lâche. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un-_ et puis, duh ... C'est toi. Alors je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi, et il l'a totalement encaissé et finalement à reculée. Mais il a dit à quelqu'un d'autre, qui a dit à quelqu'un d'autre, qui a dit à quelqu'un d'autre ... Tu sais comment l'industrie de la mode est, chéri ; tout le monde parle, les nouvelles voyagent vite.

Et puis, tout le monde a commencé à échanger de l'argent, car apparemment, ils avaient tous parié sur combien de temps il nous faudrait pour commencer à sortir ensemble. Mais de toute façon, ma patronne, Marie, a découvert et m'a dit de t'amener à mon prochain défilé parce qu'il semblerait bon de montrer que j'étais dans une relation stable et engagée, ça me ferait apparemment paraître plus digne de confiance ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté d'écouter parce que j'étais en panne. Et puis quelqu'un au travail à appelé Clary et lui a dit, et puis elle m'a appelé et elle criait, elle était tellement excitée à ce sujet que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et tout est aller si vite, et ce fut tout avant le déjeuner !" Magnus s'interrompit, regardant frénétiquement Alec et haletant après ce long récit.

La mâchoire d'Alec s'ouvrit, il regardait Magnus avec un grand œil d'incrédulité. C'était une de ces choses auxquelles Alec aurait dû être habitué, après cinq ans d'amitié avec Magnus, parce qu'il réussissait toujours à se retrouver dans ces situations folles auxquelles Alec devait l'aider à sortir (comme la fois où il avait été Interdit d'entrer au Pérou et Alec avais du aller le chercher à la douane).

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux" dit Alec en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

"J'en ai bien peur", soupira Magnus.

"Alors, Alexander Lightwood, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon petit ami ?"

Silence.

"Ça signifierait beaucoup pour moi. Je sais que je suis un idiot de mettre mis encore une fois dans le pétrin, en premier lieu, mais j'étais désespéré, et j'ai jeté ton nom et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais c'est toi. "

Alec ne pouvait plus respirer.  
Non. Il dirait non. Absolument pas. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il fasse ceci. C'était fou et ne finirait que par un chagrin et ce serait une torture. 'NON!' Son esprit lui hurlait.

"S'il te plaît, Alec" murmura Magnus doucement.

"Oui." _Attendez, quoi ?_ "Je vais le faire." _Nooon!_

Alec étouffa alors que Magnus se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de gratitude

"Yay! Merci merci merci! Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu ! "

Respire, Alec. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de Magnus, se fondant dans ce parfum familier de cannelle et de thym, un parfum qui était tout à fait Magnus. Dieu, c'était un idiot. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à Magnus. Et cela reviendrait à sa perte.

Finalement, après avoir cédé, il appela sa sœur, Izzy. Izzy était une année plus jeune que lui et dans sa dernière année à NYU. Elle étaitla seule dans leur groupe d'amis qui a eu confirmation verbale d'Alec au sujet de ses sentiments pour Magnus.

"Tu as entendu ?" S'exclama Alec.

"Bien sûr que j'ai entendu. Tout le monde a entendu. Quelqu'un chez Magnus a appelé Clary, qui a dit Jace, qui m'a appelé. Et, sérieusement Alec ?! Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai appris par Jace et pas de toi ! Et pourquoi ne sonnes-tu pas plus excité ? Je pensais que tu serais excité !"

"Oh, je serais certainement excité. Si c'était vrai."

"... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

" C'est faux, Izzy. Magnus m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, car il s'est mis dans la merde et j'ai dit oui parce que je suis un putain d'idiot" Alec grogna et résista à l'envi de lancer quelque chose.

"Oh, Alec ..." Izzy soupira.

"Pas ça. Arrête ça. J'en ai déjà assez à souffert. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me plaignes. C'est ce que c'est. J'ai dit oui. Je dois m'occuper de cela. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin que tu me dises quoi faire" Alec a plaidé.

Izzy était une experte en rencard, alors que la seule expérience d'Alec était ceux qu'il voyait passer par Magnus. En d'autres termes, il n'avait aucune expérience.

"Tu dois y retourner et dire non, Alec. C'est une idée horrible."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça" Alec renvoya.

"Alec, tu es amoureux de Magnus depuis que tu l'as rencontrée. Cela va te briser le cœur" Izzy persista.

"Izz, Magnus était si heureux quand j'ai dit oui. Je ne peux pas reprendre ma parole. Cela lui briserait le cœur."

"Et le tien ? Pourquoi ne sembles-tu jamais penser à ton cœur ?"

"Izzy ..." Alec soupira.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation plusieurs fois depuis que Magnus est entré dans sa vie. Il appréciait la préoccupation de sa sœur pour lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il mettait toujours Magnus en premier. C'était juste comme c'était, et c'était comme ça toujours.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lui dire que c'est vrai pour toi ?"

"Il n'y a aucun moyen que je fasse ça" insista Alec.

"Alec ..." Izzy soupira.

"Je ne peux pas" s'écria Alec. "Ce serait ruiné ... Tout."

"Tu n'en sais rien".

"Si, Izzy. Il a dit très clairement au fil des ans qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi comme ça"

"Ou peut-être qu'il est juste sortir avec tous ces losers parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir qui il voulait vraiment" argumente Izzy.

"Ne dis pas ça".

"Je dis juste ... Ok bien. Peu importe. Donc, tu vas le faire. Pendant combien de temps, grand frère ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Quelques semaines, peut-être ? Il n'a pas vraiment précisé. "

Alec entendit Izzy soupirer sur la ligne, puis quelques secondes de silence.

"Peut-être que ce sera une bonne chose ? Peut-être qu'il sera un petit ami horrible et tu pourras enfin aller de l'avant. "

Alec rit sans humeur. "Oui en effet."

"Ou peut-être qu'il verra quel grand petit ami tu es et que tu veux le rendre réel."

"Izz ..." Gémit Alec.

"J'essaie simplement de tourner ça en une bonne chose", a expliqué Izzy." Alec. Il est vraiment difficile d'en faire une chose positive. "

"J'apprécie, mais je suis sérieusement en panne ici."

"Je sais, je suis désolé. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Je veux dire, c'était idiot de ta part de dire oui. Mais tout ira bien. Juste quelques semaines, non ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer en quelques semaines ?"

"J'ai peur de le découvrir" gémit Alec, puis raccrocha le téléphone et retomba sur son canapé d'une manière dramatique du style Magnus Bane.

Alexander Lightwood était vraiment et complètement baisé.

voici le premier chapitre de Strange Love, avez vous aimez ? Je posterais un chapitre par semaine donc le Jeudi ! N'oublier pas de vous abonnez a mon compte wattpad et twitter MagnusxDaddario


	3. Chapter 2

Alec n'avait même pas vingt-quatre heures pour traiter tout ce que Magnus lui avait dit avant d'avoir entendu Clary. Avec le recul, il aurait probablement dû s'attendre à avoir des nouvelles d'elle plus tôt. Même s'il avait seulement dit à Izzy à haute voix qu'il était amoureux de Magnus, Clary savait toujours, elle avait une habitude ennuyeuse d'être intuitive et de toujours savoir ce qui se passait avec Alec ... Alec déteste ça. Ils avaient un accord, ils ne parleraient jamais des sentiments d'Alec pour Magnus. Mais, bien sûr, tous les paris étaient partis, maintenant.

"Alec! Oh mon dieu. Je ne peux même pas le croire. Es-tu heureux maintenant ? "Clary a crié dans le téléphone. Alec a répondu.

"Umm ... Oui, excité " dit Alec, en jouant le jeu.

"Bien sûr, que tu l'es ! Jace était si heureux quand je lui ai dit. Il était un peu contrarié de ne pas l'avoir entendu de toi, mais nous savons que tout est nouveau ... Je veux dire, c'est nouveau, non ?"

"Umm ... Oui oui ! Très nouveau."

Oh mon dieu, il est baisé. Lui et Magnus n'avaient même pas eu la chance de dresser un plan. Que devait-il dire à leurs amis ? Comment allait-il mentir à Clary, une de ses meilleures amies, qui le connaissait si bien ?

"Alors, évidemment, nous sommes tous en train de mourir d'entendre l'histoire, " Clary a continué.

Mais alors il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il commença à paniquer.

"Nous? Qui, nous ?!"

"Moi et Jace, bien sûr."

Alec laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement... Jusqu'à ce que Clary continuât à parler.

"Plus Simon, Raphaël, Ragnor et Catarina. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre pour entendre tous les détails juteux. Cela a été si longtemps à venir "

Alec se sentit faible. Il ne pouvait même pas trouver sa voix pour répondre, mais, après une brève pause, Clary poursuivit.

"Nous avons donc tous convenu d'aller boire au Sparrow à demain soir."

"Demain" reprit Alec d'une voix engourdie.

Ses oreilles sonnaient et sa vision commençait à devenir un peu floue. Était-ce une attaque de panique ? Il s'assit sur le canapé, posant sa tête entre ses jambes. Il avait lu quelque part que c'était ce que l'on devait faire en cas de crise.

"Ouais, je veux dire, je sais que nous faisons habituellement des soirées le vendredi soir, mais nous avons pensé que nous pourrions le pousser à un autre jour"

Ok, oui. Alec était vraiment en panique. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir quelques jours pour s'adapter à tout avant d'avoir à fausser une relation en face de tous ses amis. Mais maintenant, il n'avait que 24 heures pour traiter et ajuster son histoire et agir de manière convaincante comme quoi Magnus était son petit ami, après cinq ans à cacher activement ses sentiments romantiques pour son meilleur ami. Alec ne pouvait pas respirer.

"Um... Ouais. Je veux dire, je suppose ? Si c'est ce que vous voulez faire, "Alec bégayait.

"Génial! Tu le diras à Magnus, non ? Oh, je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous les gars. "

"Oh, je lui ferai savoir, d'accord"

Il allait tuer Magnus Bane.

La seconde où il eut raccroché, Alec, couru directement à l'appartement de Magnus et a fait irruption sans frapper.

"Tu me dois tellement" gronda Alec en claquant la porte derrière lui. "Je veux ma propre île privée et d'un yacht en or."

"Je pense que tu surestimes mon niveau de succès et de fortune, mon cher" Magnus le taquina depuis sa place sur le canapé, puis rapidement se dégrada quand il a vu l'expression sérieuse sur le visage d'Alec.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement, se tenant debout devant Alec.

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que j'ai appelé Izzy et elle sait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple. Mais tous nos autres amis semblent être convaincus que nous le sommes pour de vrai, et ils veulent avoir un rdv... Demain. Mags, je ne peux pas faire ça."

Magnus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec. Le contact familier a aidé à calmer les nerfs d'Alec, mais seulement un peu.

"Nous pouvons le faire. Et oui, je te le dois certainement. Mais tout ira bien."

"Mais qu'en est-il de quand nous allons rompre ? Est-ce que tout va être différent après cela ? Est-ce que ça va être bizarre si on retourne à être les meilleurs amis comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Les gens font-ils cela ? Et qu'en est-il de la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Comment allons-nous répondre aux questions de tous ? Parce qu'ils vont avoir tant de questions, Magnus. " Alec haleta pour respirer, se sentant nauséeux à nouveau.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Demanda Magnus, levant un sourcil à Alec.

"Non!" S'écria Alec en soufflant à Magnus.

Il enleva les mains de Magnus et commença à marcher sur la longueur de l'appartement. Il ne comprenait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait être si calme maintenant.

"Alexander, vient t'asseoir et nous pourrons travailler tout cela, une question et une préoccupation à la fois"  
Magnus fit un geste vers le canapé et s'assit, tapotant l'endroit à côté de lui. "Nous pouvons commencer en nous rappelant que tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserai pas cela nous blesser. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, par-dessus tout."

Alec soupira. "Toi aussi."

Alec s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à côté de Magnus. Il n'a pas été surpris quand le président Meow, le chat de Magnus, les a rejoints une seconde plus tard, le chat était sérieusement obsédé par lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le président était assez adorable, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre.

"Et si nous leur disions que nous étions amis avec des bénéfices, et puis que ça s'est transformé en amour ?" Alec a suggéré pendant qu'il frottait les oreilles du président. "C'est quelque chose qui arrive avec des amis parfois... Non ?"

"Alexander, je le dis de la meilleure façon possible, mais personne ne croira jamais que tu es capable d'être un ami avec des bénéfices."

"Je pourrais être un ami avec des bénéfices !" Alec a soutenu. Magnus leva un sourcil mécontent vers lui et Alec soupira en défaite. "Bien, je ne pourrais jamais être un ami avec des bénéfices. Alors, que proposes-tu ? Quelle est notre histoire ? " Demanda Alec.

"Je ne sais pas" Magnus soupira.

"Tu dois savoir ! Ceci est ta faute, Magnus ! Tu ne peux pas simplement ne pas savoir ! "Alec hurla, effrayant le président Meow, qui sauta de ses genoux et courut dans l'autre pièce.

"Je sais, je sais ! Permets-moi de penser " argumente Magnus. "Umm ... Et si ... Ou on pourrait dire ..."

"Pense plus vite ! " S'écria Alec en levant les mains en l'air.

"Je fais de mon mieux" répondit Magnus.

Maintenant que le président Meow était hors de portée, il s'effondra sur le dos, s'étendant sur le canapé et posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec.

Alec était habitué à cela de Magnus - ils avaient toujours été physiquement proches l'un de l'autre ; Magnus ne comprenait pas vraiment l'espace personnel.

Magnus tendit la main et attrapa la main d'Alec, l'amenant vers ses cheveux épineux, lui commandant silencieusement de lui caresser les cheveux. Alec roula des yeux, mais fit comme Magnus le souhaitait.

Alec hésitait à donner plus d'idées. Mais il pensa, scénario après scénario, rêverie après rêverie, de toutes les façons dont lui et Magnus pouvaient finir ensemble.

"Tu te mords la lèvre. Tu ne le fais que lorsque tu es nerveux ou quand tu essaye de ne pas dire quelque chose " dit Magnus, interrompant les pensées d'Alec.

"Bien sûr que je suis nerveux" Alec soupira. "Tout ça, c'est..." Alec s'interrompit, incapable de trouver les mots.

"Regarde... Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai dit ton nom pour une raison, Alexander. Tu me connais comme un petit ami. Nous sommes proches" dit Magnus, faisant un geste à leur position actuelle. "Il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne devrait pas être naturel pour nous. C'est ce que nous allons dire à tout le monde. Que c'était juste naturel. C'était une progression naturelle de l'amitié en plus. "

Alec s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre à nouveau en pensant à cela, puis il hocha enfin la tête. "Ouais ok. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais qu'allons nous dire quand ils nous demanderons des détails ? Premier rencard ? Premier bisou ? Qui a demandé qui ?"

"Tu m'as invité à sortir, je t'ai embrassé le premier, et notre premier rendez-vous était chez toi, simple, mais très nous" a lancés Magnus.

Alec riait et hochait la tête d'accord. "Ouais, ça sonne comme nous."

"Voyons, Alec. Il n'y a rien à craindre."

"Mais qu'en est-il des choses physiques ? Nous devons agir comme un couple aussi" Alec rappela à Magnus.

"Eh bien... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas" murmura Alec timidement. "Je veux dire, nous sommes déjà assez proches. Nous n'avons pas besoin de changer trop, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Je suis d'accord que nous sommes proches comme des amis, mais nos amis s'attendront à voir une sorte de divergence de la façon dont nous avons agi autour de l'autre avant. Quelques signes physique, pour dire que les choses ont changé de l'amitié en plus. Donc, même si nous sommes naturellement affectueux l'un envers l'autre, nous aurons probablement besoin de preuve d'amour. "

Alec soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Magnus gémit, alors Alec ramena sa main vers le bas pour courir à nouveau sur les cheveux de Magnus, tirant doucement sur les pointes pour montrer son ennui.

"Je ne sais pas, Mags" gémit Alec.

"Ok, bien, les étreintes et les baisers sur la joue, si tu es d'accord. Peut-être que nous devrions éviter de nous embrasser mutuellement sur la bouche sauf si c'est comme... Une urgence. De plus, tu mets beaucoup ton bras autour de moi quand nous sommes à la maison, alors peut-être que nous pourrions continuer à le faire... En public" a suggéré Magnus.

"Et la main ? Sommes-nous un couple qui se tient la main ?" Demanda Alec.

Magnus leva un sourcil à Alec. "Tu détestes tenir la main."

"Je pense que c'est stupide ! " S'écria Alec en levant les mains en l'air.

Magnus avait toujours taquiné Alec pour son aversion pour les manifestations publiques de l'affection.

Lorsque Magnus et Alec étaient seuls dans leurs appartements, Alec était toujours plus ouvert à l'affection physique, quand il savait que Magnus aimerait, mais il n'a tout simplement pas eu le besoin de montrer au monde entier ce côté de lui.

"Donc pas de mains. Je pense que nous devrions juste faire ce qui se sent naturel. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise."

"Ouais ok. Je suis bien avec ça" accepta Alec. "Allons-nous vraiment y arriver ?" Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

"Je te le promets. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Alexander. Je ne vais pas gâcher ça."

* * *

Chapitre 2 ! Avez-vous aimez ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	4. Chapter 3

"Ai-je mentionné que c'est une horrible idée ?"

Alec était nerveux alors qu'il se préparait à l'appartement de Magnus la nuit suivante. Il était enfin temps de faire face et de voir si le plan fou de Magnus fonctionnait réellement avec leurs amis.

"Alexander, tu dois te détendre" répondit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec et redressant le col de sa chemise pour lui.

"Pourquoi devons-nous mentir à nos amis, encore une fois ? On ne peut pas leur dire la vérité ? Je veux dire, techniquement, que ce type au travail doit savoir, non ? "

Ils avaient eu cette conversation à plusieurs reprises au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures. À ce moment, Alec était difficile et il le savait. Mais il détestait toute cette situation, donc il ne se souciait pas s'il était ennuyeux à se répéter.

"Oui, seul le travail a besoin de savoir, à la fois pour mon image, apparemment, et pour obtenir Craig d'arrêter de vouloir mon cul ... " Magnus répondit à Alec sourire amusé. "Il en rêve" ajouta-t-il tranquillement, faisant rire Alec.

"Mais tu as vu à quelle vitesse les nouvelles que nous sommes ensemble se sont répandus. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde le croit pour être sûr que cela marche ... À l'exception d'Isabelle, bien sûr. "

Alec soupira, puis tendit la main, demandant silencieusement à Magnus de lui remettre sa cravate. Il fit signe à Magnus de se retourner pour lui faire face, puis passa la cravate sur le cou de son ami et commença à la nouer pour lui. Pourquoi Magnus a insisté pour porter une cravate à un bar, il ne le comprendra jamais. Mais, il a supposé que son meilleur ami avait une certaine image à maintenir ... Et son image ce soir a impliqué une cravate en soie, avec une quantité folle de paillettes couvrant ses cheveux et son corps. Le sens de la mode scandaleuse de Magnus avait été déroutant au début, plus tôt dans leur amitié, mais Alec avait pris l'habitude de lui au fil des ans. Ce soir, il s'habillait un peu pour rendre Magnus heureux. Il portait une chemise noire, boutonnée, enfilée dans un jean ajusté.

Magnus se retourna et les observa tous les deux dans le miroir, avant de hocher la tête d'approbation. "Tu es prêt ?"

"Non."

Magnus fit une pause pendant quelques secondes avant de demander : "et maintenant ?"

"Toujours pas."

"Dommage" Magnus sourit. "Arrête de t'en faire. Tu vas avoir des rides, et je serais bouleversé si tu ruine ce joli visage."

Alec fronça les sourcils en réponse à ses taquineries, et Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, avant d'étendre ses mains sur les épaules d'Alec.

"Je te le promets, Alexander, tout ira bien."

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir raison à ce sujet."

Alec ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand ils arrivèrent au Sparrow, mais rien ne pouvait l'avoir préparé pour ce qui les attendait.

Clary et Simon se levèrent, enthousiasmés quand Magnus et Alec entrèrent, tandis que Jace poussa un fort sifflement de loup, et Raphaël et Ragnor applaudirent poliment de leurs sièges, avant de perdre rapidement l'intérêt et de reprendre leurs conversations.

Alec rougit quand tous les yeux dans le bar se tourna vers lui et Magnus. Il essaya de fuir et de sortir du bar, mais Magnus le saisit rapidement par le bras et le força à s'approcher de la table.

" Tout ce bruit était-il vraiment nécessaire ?" Grogna Alec alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur table habituelle.

"Duh! Vous êtes le couple de la décennie, non, du siècle !" S'exclama acquiesça avec enthousiasme à côté de son meilleur ami.

Alec a fait une note mentale pour demander à Magnus un manoir sur le Upper East Side comme sa prochaine forme de paiement pour tout cela.

Magnus, bien sûr, a apparemment pris tout en foulée, saluant les applaudissements et souriant chaleureusement à leurs amis. Alec roula des yeux - Magnus aimait toujours être le centre de l'attention.

"Tu veux un verre ?" Murmura Alec à Magnus en mettant sa main sur son dos. Il a ignoré les sons _-aww!-_ et _-oooooh-_ venant de ses amis. Ils étaient absolument ridicules.

"Ne t'embête pas. On paye les boissons,, ce soir" dit Jace en frappant Alec sur le dos avant de faire signe à un serveur de commander ses verres.

"Vous vous asseyez juste là et vous nous dites tout" dit Catarina.

"Oh, mais qu'y a-t-il à dire ?" Répondit Magnus nonchalamment en adressant une main dédaigneuse à Catarina.

"S'il te plaît, comme si tu ne mourais pas pour nous dire tous les détails" répondit Raphaël en levant un sourcil mécontent à Magnus.

"Avec beaucoup plus de détails que nous ne le souhaiterions" ajoute Ragnor.

"Allez les gars ! Nous sommes en train de mourir pour les infos !" Clary gémit. "Arrêtez de jouer et de déballer !"

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus, qui lui donna un petit signe de tête. Ils avaient maîtrisé l'art de communiquer silencieusement en moins d'un an dans leur amitié, et ne s'étaient améliorés qu'à mesure que les années passaient.

"Bien" Magnus soupira, en étudiant ses ongles vernis.

"Mais d'abord, un toast !" Clary interrompit alors que le garçon arrivait à la table avec leurs verres. Elle leva son verre en l'air, et tous les autres à la table ont suivi. "A l'amour vrai !"

Alec rougit, mais leva son verre comme le reste de leurs amis, qui souriaient à Magnus et à Alec. Magnus trinqua son verre contre celui d'Alec et déposa un baiser contre sa joue, faisant rougir Alec encore plus.

"Vous êtes si mignons" soupira Simon.

"Sérieusement. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années, " dit Clary.

"Oui, eh bien, nous ne voulions pas nous précipiter dans quelque chose" commença Magnus. "Notre amitié est la chose la plus importante pour nous" Alec hocha la tête en accord. "Mais finalement, nous ne pouvions pas nier qu'il nous semblait naturel de passer au niveau suivant."

Magnus termina son histoire et prit une longue gorgée de sa boisson. C'était une concoction rose vif que Magnus commandait chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Alec avait essayé une fois et avait réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie le lendemain. Depuis, il s'était contenté de bière. Alec détourna sont regard de Magnus. Tous ses amis les regardaient fixement dans un mélange de chocs et de déception.

"... Êtes-vous sérieux ?" Demanda Catarina, incrédule. " C'est tout ce que tu vas nous dire ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire ?" Alec demanda, espérant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas réellement de réponse.

"Nous voulons des détails, bon sang !" S'exclama Simon.

"Parlez pour vous" murmura Ragnor.

"Les gars, laissez-les. C'est encore nouveau pour eux" interrompit Jace. "Fêtons juste le fait qu'ils soit ensemble. "

Alec sourit à son meilleur ami. Jace était là pour lui pratiquement toute sa vie.  
Le cessez-le-feu n'a duré que cinq minutes environ. Au moment où ils ont commencé leur deuxième ronde de boissons, tout le monde s'est détendu et a commencé à harceler Magnus et Alec une fois de plus.

"Vous allez déménager ensemble ? Vous devez absolument vous emménager ensemble" s'exclama Clary. Alec se mit à rire.

"En aucune façon. T'as déjà vu son appartement ? Il est crade."

Magnus a donné un coup de coude à Alec dans les côtes, le faisant fléchir et gémir.

"Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tout cela est encore si nouveau. Nous ne voulons pas nous précipiter en rien " expliqua Magnus.

"Nouveau?" Raphaël se moqua. "Vous avez pratiquement été marié depuis cinq ans. Vous aviez plus l'air d'un couple que Simon et moi quand alors que vous n'étiez même pas un couple. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à ce sujet."

"Pourtant, nous prenons notre temps" dit Alec.

"Attends ... Insultes-tu notre relation ?" Demanda Simon tardivement. Raphaël roula des yeux, mais passa son bras autour de Simon, pour le rassurer.

Alec regarda Jace.

Jace avait un regard étrange sur son visage. Il le regardait ... De la déception ? Tristesse ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais il n'était sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Jace secoua la tête et détourna les yeux, enveloppant son bras autour de Clary alors qu'il s'approchait pour écouter la conversation qu'elle avait avec Simon.

Alec se mordit la lèvre, faisant que Magnus s'approcha et lui demanda tranquillement ce qui n'allait pas. Alec secoua la tête en disant silencieusement à Magnus de ne pas s'inquiéter, avant de tourner la tête pour poser un baiser contre la joue de Magnus.

Le reste de la nuit s'est bien déroulé. Ou presque, pensa Alec. Ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté le bar que Jace a tiré silencieusement Alec de ses amis. Magnus jeta un coup d'œil à Alec alors qu'il était en train de s'éloigner, et Alec haussa les épaules en réponse à la question silencieuse de Magnus.

"Hey , tu vas bien ?" Demanda Jace .

"Ouais ... Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?" Alec répondu nerveusement.

"Parce que, pour une raison folle que je ne veux même pas comprendre, toi et Magnus faites semblant d'être dans une relation."

Alec saisit le bras de Jace et le tira encore plus loin de leurs amis, qui se trouvaient juste devant le bar alors que tout le monde se regroupait et se préparait à rentré à la maison.

"Comment le sais-tu ? Est-ce qu'Izzy... ?"

"Non, mais je suis contente au moins qu'elle sache la vérité."

"Je suis désolé, Jace, c'est juste... Magnus a besoin de ça pour travailler. De plus, il y a ce mec qui l'a dérangé. C'était censé être un petit secret, mais alors le mot s'est répandu et Clary le découvert ... "

"Écoute, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. C'est fou, et je ne comprends pas, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez faire, alors très bien. Peu importe."

"Est-ce qu'il est si évident que nous mentons ?"

"Seulement pour moi. Je veux dire, sérieusement, mec ? Toi, mon meilleur ami, qui commence à «sortir» avec le gars dont tu es amoureux depuis cinq ans et je le découvre par ma petite amie et pas par toi ? "Se moqua Jace.

"De plus, tu le regardes toujours comme si c'était un soleil . Et si tu avais déjà couché avec lui, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de tension sexuelle."

"Jace!" S'écria Alec humilié. "Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît arrête, tu ne le diras pas ? Pas même Clary?"

Jace soupira, secouant la tête. "Pas si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. Écoute, Alec, je pense que c'est une idée stupide et je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour toi que Magnus te demande de le faire. Mais si tu veux le faire, alors je vais être là pour toi. Je vais garder ton secret. Juste ... Ne te fais pas niquer le cœur, ok? J'aime Magnus, je ne veux pas à avoir à me battre."

Alec riait sans humeur et hochait la tête."D'accord. Merci. "Il tira Jace dans une étreinte.

"Dois-je être jaloux ?" Demanda Magnus plaisantant en s'approchant d'Alec et de Jace.

"Nan. Il est tout à toi, "dit Jace, en s'éloignant d'Alec avec une claque dans le dos.

Magnus a posé son bras sur Alec et l'a tiré vers le groupe.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ?"

"Je t' expliquerai plus tard" soupira Alec

* * *

Chapitre 3! Des commentaires ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario merci xx :)


	5. Chapter 4

"Je pense que ça s'est bien passé"

commenta Magnus alors qu'Alec et lui se séparait de leurs amis dans leur immeuble.

Jace et Clary s'étaient éloignés d'eux trois blocs plus tôt dans l'appartement de Jace, et maintenant Simon et Raphaël ont fait un signe d'adieu alors qu'ils continuaient dans la rue vers  
leur propre appartement.

"Je veux dire, en dehors de Catarina demandant lequel de nous est le meilleur. C'était un peu maladroit. "

"Jace sait" Alec soupira, coupant Magnus.

Magnus s'arrêta dans l'escalier qui menait à leur appartement, provoquant presque la chute d'Alec sur lui.

"... Quoi ?"

"Jace nous a démasqués" répéta Alec, poussant doucement Magnus pour continuer à monter les escaliers.

"Mois qui me disait que ça allait si bien" se plaignit Magnus.

Alec a déverrouillé son appartement et a tenu la porte ouverte pour Magnus une fois qu'ils ont atteint le troisième étage. Il roula des yeux tandis que Magnus enlevait sa veste et la laissait tomber par terre à la porte d'entrée.

"Ouais, eh bien, nous devions nous attendre à ce qu'au moins une personne le verrait." Alec dit alors qu'il se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements jetés. Il a accroché la veste sur le porte manteau où il appartenait, puis enlevé sa chemise (qu'il a déposé dans le panier à linge sale). Il fait son chemin dans la chambre à coucher.

"Et bien sûr, c'est Jace qui l'a compris. Il a compris que j'étais gay avant que je lui dise. Il a compris quand j'avais eu un crush sur lui quand j'avais  
treize ans. Et maintenant, il a compris que nous faisons semblant.  
Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? "  
Demanda Alec, détournant rapidement de leur conversation.

Magnus hocha la tête, alors Alec commença à fouiller dans sa commode deux t-shirts. Il lança un à Magnus, puis tourna le dos alors que Magnus commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

Une fois qu'Alec avait mis un boxeur et son t-shirt, il a saisi la clé de Magnus et est rapidement allé à côté pour aller chercher le président Meow. Il savait que le président pouvait rester seul pendant une nuit, mais il détestait le laisser seul.

"Ton obsession avec mon chat devient un peu ridicule," remarqua Magnus alors qu'Alec revenait.

Magnus était maintenant vêtu du t-shirt et du pantalon de sommeil d'Alec, et il finissait de se brosser les dents dans la salle de bains d'Alec (Alec avait acheté une brosse à dents de rechange pour Magnus dès qu'il avait emménagé et Magnus en avait un pour lui dans son appartement, Aussi ).

Alec ignora la façon dont son cœur commençait à battre plus vite à la vue devant lui. Il ignora également l'insulte de Magnus et se blottit contre la joue du président Meow. Le président Meow lécha le nez d'Alec, ce qui amena Alec à sourire à Magnus.

"Tu es juste jaloux qu'il m'aime plus."

"C'est un mensonge flagrant " Magnus a argumenté, pointant son doigt accusateur à Alec.

"Quel papa aimes-tu, président ? Qui te nourrit ? Qui t'achète des coussins brodés ? Qui te balade dans les rues ?"

Le président Meow a commencé à ronronner et s'est blotti plus près d'Alec.

"TRAHISON! " Fit Magnus en plissant les yeux.

Alec ria, puis pressa un baiser sur la joue du Président avant de le déposer sur son lit alors qu'il rejoignait Magnus  
dans la salle de bains.

"Alors qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Jace?" Demanda Magnus, revenant à leur conversation précédente.

"Que veux-tu dire ? Que pouvons-nous faire ?" Demanda Alec en se brossant les dents.

Ça ressemblait plus, _"keveutudir? Kepouvonoufer? "_ Mais bien sûr,  
Magnus a compris chaque mot.

"Je veux dire, penses-tu qu'il le dira à Clary?"

"Je ne le pense pas" répondit Alec après avoir craché le dentifrice dans l'évier.

Il éteignit la lumière dans la salle de bains, puis entra dans sa chambre et éteignit la lampe sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il rampait sous les couvertures de son lit King-Size. Magnus se mit au lit à côté de lui et se blottit contre lui.

"Il a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Mais serait-il si mauvais s'il le faisait ? Je me sens mal de mentir à tous nos amis. "

Magnus tendit la main dans le noir et la posa sur le bras d'Alec.

"Je suis désolé " murmura-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas que cela devienne si hors de contrôle."

"Je sais" Alec soupira, se retournant de son côté pour faire face à Magnus.

"Nous pouvons l'annuler si tu veux."

Alec se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. Ce serait certainement la chose la plus facile à faire. Il serait si facile de revenir à ses amis et de dire qu'ils plaisantaient ou dire simplement que cela n'avait pas marché. Il pouvait se libérer maintenant et tout irait bien. Magnus lui donnait une sortie, et il était tellement tenté de la prendre.  
Mais s'il se retirait maintenant, ce serait tout le contraire pour Magnus. Craig redoublerait d'efforts, ce qui rendait Alec malade. Il était toujours jaloux quand d'autres gars (ou filles) flirtaient avec Magnus, et même s'il savait que Magnus ne retournait pas les affections de Craig, il se sentait encore bien, sachant que Magnus était «son» et hors limites pour quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, Magnus lui avait expliqué plus en détail comment son patron était impressionné que Magnus avait laissé ses manières de playboy derrière lui et était finalement installer.

Apparemment, cela l'a rendu plus fiable, et plus, digne de confiance. Et elle avait laissé entendre qu'Alec serait une excellente douceur aux événements de Magnus, et que les deux ensembles tourneraient beaucoup de têtes.

"Non" soupira Alec. "Tu en as besoin. Si cela te rend plus attrayant pour les clients et peut aider ta carrière alors je suis pour, Bien sûr et je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu nos amis plus excités à propos de quoi que ce soit."

"Quoi de nouveau, de toute façon ? Je n'avais aucune idée que nos amis nous voulaient tellement ensemble, "Magnus rit.

"Ils sont un peu ... Enthousiastes, n'est-ce pas ? "Alec accepta.

"C'est comme s'ils attendaient ça. Mais c'est ridicule" continua Magnus. "Comme si toi et moi ... Comme nous le ferions ... C'est ... Ridicule."

Alec rit sans humeur. "Ouais" marmonna-t-il. "Ridicule."

Magnus se redressa soudainement et se pencha sur Alec, se redressant sur les coudes. Le souffle d'Alec s'accrocha à sa gorge alors qu'il sentit le corps chaud de Magnus le long du sien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un ton bizarre."

"Rien. Je suis juste fatigué." Dit Alec en le poussant doucement hors de lui avant de tourner de son côté, dos à Magnus.

Il fut un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît le souffle de Magnus s'éteindre, et même plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il le suive dans le sommeil.

Le dimanche matin, Alec a reçu un appel de sa mère alors qu'il était en train de se préparer pour leur brunch hebdomadaire. Les brunchs du dimanche étaient devenus une tradition pour les Lightwood depuis son départ pour l'université. Lui et Izzy allaient rejoindre leur mère et Max à leur maison d'enfance, ce qu'Alec  
aimait parce qu'il lui permettait de voir ses frères et soeurs régulièrement.

"Maman? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Est-ce Max ?" Demanda Alec en panique en répondant au téléphone.

Sa mère l'appelait rarement et c'était particulièrement inhabituel vu qu'il était censé la voir à peine dans une heure.

"Tout va bien. Je voulais juste appeler et inviter Magnus à brunch aujourd'hui. "

Alec s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

"Magnus? Pourquoi inviterais-tu Mag ... ? " Alec poussa un gémissement en se rendant compte de ce qui devait arriver.

"Qui te la a dit ?" Il soupira en défaite.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire" dit Maryse avec une innocence dérisoire.

"Maman..."

"Bien. Je l'ai entendu de quelqu'un de mon club de lecture, qui l'a entendu de sa fille, qui travaille avec Magnus."

"Jésus-Christ, le monde entier le sait-il ?" S'écria Alec.

"Le monde entier, moins votre mère, apparemment."

"Je suis désolé, maman. J'allais te le dire aujourd'hui au brunch, "menti Alec.

"Rends-moi service en amenant ton jeune monsieur avec toi au brunch, alors. Je veux le rencontrer."

"Maman ... Tu connais Magnus depuis des années" Alec soupira, se frottant la tempe. Il pouvait ressentir une migraine.

"Mais pas comme ton petit ami. Apporte-le. " Elle raccrocha avant qu'Alec puisse discuter.

Alec ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, essayant de se calmer, puis se rendit à côté et sauta sur Magnus, qui dormait encore profondément.

"Putain de merde !" S'écria Magnus, étonné.

Alec lui sourit alors qui le chevaucha. Il ne se sentait jamais libre d'agir de façon ouverte et stupide comme ça avec  
Magnus. Lui et Jace ont toujours eu un pacte quand ils étaient ensemble et ils seraient meilleurs amis pour toujours, et Alec savait qu'il pouvait toujours être  
lui-même avec sa sœur et son petit frère, mais Magnus a en quelque sorte mis en évidence ce côté de lui qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Un côté qui était en place pour les aventures folles et aimait agir comme un enfant parfois et aimé emmerdé Magnus.

"Bonjour, Mags! Tu viens au brunch."

"Non" marmonna Magnus, fermant de nouveau ses yeux et poussant Alec  
Alec se réjouit du fait que Magnus ne soit pas une personne du matin.

Il avait découvert que dès le début de leur deuxième année d'université, quand ils ont commencé à dormir ensemble. Lui et Jace se réveillent généralement tôt pour aller faire du jogging ensemble avant la classe. Mais la première classe d'Alec cette année-là n'avait pas été jusqu'à midi, ce qui signifiait que Jace le laisserait en compagnie de leur autre colocataire, Ragnor, qui n'était pas une personne à  
tous moment de la journée. Alors Alec préparait un café et rentrait dans la chambre de Magnus, le réveillant pour qu'il puisse lui faire la compagnie. Cela se traduisait généralement par un grand nombre de grognements et d'insultes de Magnus (ce qu'Alec trouvait adorable), mais Alec lui récompensait toujours avec du café, alors tout était rapidement pardonné. À son tour, Magnus réveillait souvent Alec au milieu de la nuit pour le traîner à l'extérieur pour sa dernière aventure - cela a également abouti à beaucoup de grogne et d'insultes (habituellement de Jace ou Ragnor quand ils ont reçu un appel à 4 heures du matin, les priant de le sauver lui et Magnus de toute situation folle qu'ils avaient obtenu eux-mêmes ... Ragnor avait été comme Alec plus de fois qu'il pouvait le compter, alors il était souvent plus compréhensif.

"Tu n'a personne à blâmer, à part toi-même . Ta belle-mère veut te rencontrer."

"Belle maman ... Oh, merde" Magnus gémit en réalisant ce qu'Alec voulait dire. "Comment un innocent petit mensonge est-il si hors de contrôle ?"

"Tu prêches le faux, Mags. Maintenant, lève-toi. Je sais que tu as besoin d'une heure.

"Va faire du café", ordonna Magnus, repoussant Alec loin de lui.

"Oui, maître" dit Alec d'un ton sarcastique, entrant dans la cuisine. Le président Meow sauta du lit et le suivit scrupuleusement.

"Voleur de chat", il entendit Magnus grommeler.

Alec regarda derrière lui avec un sourire narquois, puis se mit à rire quand il vit Magnus essayé (et échouant) de sortir du lit, complètement emmêlé dans ses draps. Magnus lui fit doigt sans regarder dans sa direction, faisant rire encore plus Alec.

"Hey izz" salua Magnus donnant à Izzy une étreinte chaleureuse. Magnus était un enfant unique, et Alec savait qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir des frères et sœurs à gâter, à aimer et à taquiner. Alors Magnus avait été ravi quand Alec avait offert de partager ses frères et sœurs avec lui. Magnus adorait Izzy et il avait tant de patience avec Max : il était toujours heureux d'écouter Max parler de son nouveau livre d'anime préféré. La bonté et l'amour de Magnus envers ses frères et sœurs était une des premières choses qui ont fait qu'Alec tombe amoureux de lui.

"Hey les gars, " a salué Alec serrant Izzy et Max à tour de rôle, même si Max a essayé de s'écarter loin de lui. Il traversait sa phase d'adolescence et détestait tout ce qui le faisait se sentir comme un bébé. Apparemment, les câlins étaient maintenant regroupés dans cette catégorie. Alec roula des yeux et pressa Max plus fort.

"Alec, Magnus" salua Maryse.

Elle et Max vivaient seules dans la maison d'enfance d'Alec. Robert et Maryse avaient divorcé juste avant qu'Alec soit parti pour l'université. Alec n'a presque pas vécu sur le campus à cause de cela. Il voulait être là pour sa mère, mais Izzy avait promis qu'elle veillerait sur elle.

Magnus laissa tomber un baiser sur le dos de la main de Maryse.

"Maryse, belle comme toujours." Alec roula ses yeux.

Ils étaient à peine assis à la table quand l'interrogatoire a commencé.

"Alors, Magnus, quand allez-vous épouser mon Alec ? "Demanda Maryse.

Magnus, Alec et Izzy se sont toussent étouffés dans leurs boissons, mais Magnus a été le premier à se remettre.

"Oh! Ummm ... Je n'ai pas pensé si loin en avant" Magnus dit.

Alec pouvait le voir lutter pour trouver une bonne excuse. Il détestait que tout le monde prenait cela si sérieusement.

"Maman, est-ce vraiment une question à poser ?" Se plaignit Alec. " Nous venons juste de commencer à sortir."

"Absurdité. Pourquoi attendre ?" Demanda Maryse.

Alec rougit.

"J'aime ton fils" dit Magnus à Maryse. Alec leva les yeux vers Magnus, les yeux grands ouverts. "C'est le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu. C'est pourquoi nous  
voulons le faire lentement. Il n'y a aucun besoin de se précipiter dans n'importe quoi avant que nous soyons prêts. "

Maryse sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et passa à autre chose. Mais Alec avait une crise interne. Il savait que Magnus l'aimait. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, après tout. Mais l'entendre le dire comme ça ... Il pouvait presque croire qu'il était réel, qu'il était romantique. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. C'était exactement pourquoi Jace et Izzy étaient si inquiets à son sujet. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre dans la fantaisie. Il devait se rappeler que tout cela était faux. Magnus n'était pas son ... Pas comme ça. Et penser que Magnus était amoureux de lui ne  
mènerait qu'à un chagrin.

Apparemment, ses pensées se reflétaient sur son visage, parce qu'un instant plus tard, Izzy lui donnait un coup de pied dans le tibia. Alec grimaça, puis tira sa langue à Izzy, qui roula les yeux.

"Attends ... Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? "Demanda soudainement Max. "Il était temps"

Alec soupira et baissa la tête dans ses mains. Magnus gloussa à côté de lui et tendit la main pour frotter le dos d'Alec.

"Parlant de relations, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Dit Izzy

"J'ai réalisé que j'aime aussi les filles. Et je suis en couple avec une fille nommée Lydia " annonce Izzy fièrement.

"Attends, tu es une lesbienne ?" Demanda Alec.

"Bi-sexuel" Izzy clarifia.

Magnus rayonnait et fit un high five a Izzy.

"Bienvenue au club, ma sœur" Magnus applaudit.

"Bien" Maryse a répondu. "Mais je veux rencontrer cette Lydia. Invite-la au brunch la semaine prochaine. Et Max, je compte sur toi pour me donner des  
petits-enfants maintenant."

"Hey! Je veux toujours des enfants ! " S'exclama Alec.

"Moi aussi " acquiesça Magnus.

"Et maman, je déteste te le casser, mais je ne veux pas d'enfants, peu importe si je me marie avec une fille ou un gars. Ce sont des créatures horribles"  
ajouta Izzy.

" Je ne te laisserai pas parler ainsi autour de mes futurs enfants" s'écria Alec.

"Oh mon dieu, Alec, tu n'as même pas encore d'enfants et tu protèges déjà leur innocence ?" Demanda Izzy en roulant les yeux.

"Tant que j'aurai des petits-enfants, je ne me soucie pas d'où ils viennent" Maryse céda avec un soupir.

"J'aime le brunch avec ta famille, " murmura Magnus, enveloppant son bras autour de Alec.

* * *

Avez vous aimez le chapitre ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	6. Chapter 5

Alec n'a pas vu Magnus pendant une semaine après le brunch Lightwood dimanche. Magnus a le plus grand événement de mode de sa carrière à venir, il a donc passé ses jours enfermés dans son appartement ou a travailler tard dans le bureau de préparation pour son défilé.

La tête d'Alec tournait quand il y pensait ou entendait Magnus exposer tous les détails, il ne savait pas comment Magnus avait réussi à tout faire. Donc, tous les jours, cette semaine, Alec est allé travailler, est venu à la maison, appelée Magnus pour s'assurer qu'il avait pensé à manger ce jour-là, puis s'est couché.

Ce n'est que vendredi soir au Sparrow, lors de leurs boissons hebdomadaires avec leurs amis, qu'il a finalement vu Magnus face à face à nouveau.

"Hé, " dit Alec joyeusement, en tirant Magnus dans une étreinte avant de s'écarter pour regarder son ami.

Il avait l'air épuisé, il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux tapotaient sur son front, le gel avait disparu depuis longtemps, et il manquait cette certaine énergie qu'il apportait toujours dans une pièce.

"Que fais-tu ici ? As-tu dormi cette semaine ?"

"Je pense que je me suis endormi debout plus tôt ?" Magnus a répondu, se balançant sur ses pieds.

Alec l'attira rapidement sur la banquette pour s'asseoir à côté  
de lui.

"Tu dors chez moi ce soir. Demain, c'est le grand jour, et je ne peux pas que tu ressembles comme si tu faisais partie de The Walking Dead."

Alec savait que Magnus allait dormir cette nuit-là s'il le regardait. Il a supposé que Magnus avait à peine dormi toute la semaine.

"Mais je dois encore ..."

"Non" Alec a argumenté, coupant Magnus. "Tu n'es pas le seul à organiser ce spectacle. Laisse quelqu'un d'autre faire le travail. De plus, nous pouvons aller de bonne heure demain et j'aiderai tout ce que je peux. "

Magnus soupira, mais hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ?" Demanda-t-il en embrassant la joue d'Alec.

Le Coeur d'Alec a sauté un battement, mais il a été rapidement sorti de sa bulle et de nouveau à la réalité par le bruit de ses amis. Il avait honnêtement oublié qu'ils étaient même là, le deuxième Magnus entra dans la pièce. Magnus avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, cependant.

Alec avait espéré que ses amis seraient sur leur «relation» maintenant. Et honnêtement, il n'avait même pas essayé de les tromper tout à l'heure. C'était juste lui et Magnus.

Il tourna rapidement les yeux vers Jace, qui fronça les sourcils. Alec se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers Magnus, enveloppant son bras autour de lui et essayant de se battre contre le rougissement qu'il pouvait sentir se former sur ses joues.

"Oh, taisez-vous ! " Grommela-t-il à ses amis, qui se mit à rire joyeusement.  
Et brusquement, il sentit l'épuisement de Magnus.

"Tu es excité ?" Demanda Alec alors que lui et Magnus se couchaient ensemble plus tard cette nuit-là.

"En ce moment ... Je me sens malade" répondit Magnus.

Alec aimait que Magnus doive toujours honnête avec lui. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait demandé à Magnus, ce qu'il ressentait, Alec savait qu'ils obtiendraient une réponse dans le sens de « Je suis né prêt » où « Ce sera fantastique, tout comme moi.» Mais Alec connaissait mieux Magnus que quiconque.

"Ne le soit pas. Tu seras incroyable. Tu vas charmer tous les participants. Ce spectacle va faire des choses incroyables pour ta carrière, et je suis si fier de toi" a  
rassuré Alec.

Magnus se tourna de son côté pour faire face à Alec et tendit une main pour brosser doucement la joue d'Alec.

"Je t'aime vraiment" murmura Magnus.

"Je t'aime aussi" répondit Alec automatiquement. Magnus fronça les sourcils et se détourna, le dos maintenant à Alec.

Alec fronça les sourcils en souci.

"Ça va ?"

"Juste les nerfs," Magnus soupira.  
Alec se rapprocha de Magnus et lui enveloppa les bras derrière lui.

"Tu seras génial. Et même si t'écrases et brûles, je serai toujours ici" plaisanta Alec.

Magnus rit, le son vibrait contre la poitrine d'Alec.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais toujours quoi dire ?" Demanda Magnus.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi" répondit Alec.

Alec appuya son menton sur la tête de Magnus, se serrant plus étroitement et tirant Magnus serré contre sa poitrine, essayant de se mettre à l'aise. Ils avaient dormi dans le même lit à maintes reprises, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais câlinés comme ça. Alec a blâmé l'alcool et l'épuisement de Magnus. Et d'ailleurs, un petit câlin n'a jamais tué personne.

"Dors, Mags."

"Pas fatigué. Besoin de travailler" disait Magnus, puis poussa un énorme bâillement.

"Dors, Mags " répéta Alec en roulant les yeux.

"Ok, " Magnus soupira en défaite.  
Et pour la première fois en une semaine, Alec et Magnus dormaient toute la nuit.

Alec avait raison, bien sûr. Le spectacle de Magnus s'est déclenché sans problème. Ses dessins étaient vraiment étonnants. Le maquillage, la musique, l'éclairage, les cheveux, la piste ... Tout était parfait. Alec a été émerveillé non seulement par le talent de Magnus à créer de nouveaux designs de mode et de les mettre à la vie, mais aussi par sa capacité à avoir une vision pour montrer ces modes, et en faire une réalité parfaite.

Magnus avait visiblement l'air magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient à la perfection, ses yeux doublés élégamment avec du Kohl sombre et des paillettes. Il portait un de ses propres dessins originaux, que seul lui pouvait porter avec tant de grâce et de glamour. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, y compris ceux d'Alec. Il ne pouvait  
jamais détourner les yeux de son meilleur ami, et il voulait plus que jamais que Magnus soit à lui et à lui seul.

Alec a sauté de son siège dans la première rangée à la fin du spectacle quand Magnus est descendu de la piste. Il applaudit, se sentant si fier de Magnus.

Alec laissa Magnus travailler la foule pendant quelques minutes après le spectacle avant de l'approcher. Il savait qu'il était crucial pour Magnus de parler avec les grandes personnalités qui étaient venues à son spectacle et pourraient être intéressé à acheter ses tenues, plus de célébrités choisissaient ses tenues pour les tapis rouges, plus d'attention (et l'argent) il Recevraient.

Quand Alec vit une ouverture rapide dans la foule, il la prit. Alec se dirigea derrière Magnus et lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis appuya un baiser sur sa joue avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de Magnus.

"Je suis si fière de toi. C'était incroyable."

Avant Magnus ne puisse répondre, Alec a remarqué que Magnus avait parlé à quelqu'un - un homme qui était d' environ un pouce plus court que Magnus, les cheveux blonds, et possédait cet air d'être trop confiant et sûr de lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'être :

 ** _Craig_**.

Alec serra Magnus encore plus contre lui, et Magnus posa ses mains sur Alec, qui reposaient sur son estomac.

"Salut bébé. Tu as aimé ça, hein" Magnus sourit.

Il tourna le visage et se frotta le nez contre Alec. Les yeux d'Alec se fixèrent sur Magnus, qui le regardait avec amour. Craig s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter Alec. Lui et Magnus se tournèrent rapidement vers lui.

"Alec, je présume ?" Demanda Craig, levant un sourcil de jugement à Alec. Il ne semblait pas être impressionné par ce qu'il voyait.

"Ouais. Et tu es ? "Demanda Alec. Il pouvait sentir Magnus retenant un rire, ses muscles d'estomac serrant sous ses mains.

"Alexander, c'est mon collègue, Craig. Craig, c'est mon beau petit ami, Alexander ... Mais tu le savais déjà."

Alec rougit, mais il savait que c'était tout pour le spectacle, alors il a essayé de garder les apparences. Il tourna la tête en appuyant un baiser sur les cheveux de Magnus.

"Je ne suis rien comparé à toi. Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit ça vingt fois aujourd'hui, mais tu es incroyable" commenta Alec.

Il sourit quand Magnus rougit en retour.

Alec n'avait pas encore dit à Magnus à quel point il avait l'air incroyable aujourd'hui, mais il était heureux d'avoir la chance d'être franc, même si Magnus pensait que c'était pour le show.

"Oui, bien, je te dois un grand merci plus tard ce soir," Magnus cligna de l'œil. "Rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans toi. Craig, mon chéri Alec s'est réveillé au crépuscule de l'aube ce matin pour m'aider à monter. Il a transporté tous mes dessins ici et je l'ai même repéré en saisissant une ceinture d'outil pour aider à monter la piste. "

Alec rougit. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Magnus l'avait même vu faire cela. Il pensait que Magnus était en coulisse à ce moment-là, préparant ses modèles. Et se sentant perdu de quoi faire pour être utile, il avait saisi une ceinture et avait demandé si les gars assemblant la piste avaient besoin d'une main supplémentaire.

Il avait dit à Magnus innombrables fois qu'il aiderait de toute façon possible, après tout. Et si cela signifiait construire une piste, alors c'est ce qu'il le ferait.

"Ce n'était rien, " Alec haussa les épaules.

"Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es merveilleux" murmura Magnus.

Craig fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Alec recula un sourire suffisant quand le froncement de sourcil de Craig se tourna vers un autre chose quand Magnus commencé à tracer des motifs délicats sur les mains d'Alec avec ses doigts. Il semblait que Craig avait finalement reçu le message fort et clair.

"Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?" Demanda Craig.

"On se sent comme si c'était depuis toujours" répondit Magnus. "Il fait partie de ma vie depuis des années. C'était juste une question de temps."

Alec hocha la tête d'accord, puis sourit affectueusement tandis que Magnus se penchait pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

"Mignon" Dit-t-il.

"Je déteste être grossier, mais si vous voulez bien nous excuser. J'ai des gens que je veux présenter à Alexandre."  
Craig hocha la tête, mais hésitait à s'éloigner.

Alec se mit à rire en voyant Craig chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour parler, il semblait que tout le monde courait dans tous les sens.

Alec et Magnus éclatèrent de rire dès que Craig fut assez loin pour ne plus les entendre.

"Oh mon dieu, tu as vu son visage ?"  
Alec rit, libérant sa prise sur Magnus, qui avait été enveloppé dans ses bras pendant tout l'échange avec Craig.

"C'était tellement amusant. Oh mon Dieu, tu étais parfait ! "S'écria Magnus.

"Ouais, ça a été un morceau de gâteau après avoir trompé nos amis."

"Vrai. Je suis juste content qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille et arrête de me harceler pour sortir avec lui. Ça commençait à devenir ridicule. Peut-tu croire qu'il me draguais avant que tu n'arrive?"

Alec plissa les yeux et chercha Craig dans la pièce afin qu'il puisse lui démonté la gueule.

"Mais tu lui as dit que tu avais un petit ami ! Je ne peux pas croire que le  
rampant a essayé de te voler de moi ! "

"Oui, eh bien, je pense qu'il a eu le message fort et clair, " Magnus dit, plaçant sa main sur le bras d'Alec, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Alec soupira et arrêta sa recherche de Craig.

"Maintenant ... Veux-tu faire un tour de la pièce avec moi ? Je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que je voulais te présenter quelques personnes. "

"Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr" Alec accepta.

Il regarda la main de Magnus posée sur son bras et soupira, puis roula des yeux avant de saisir sa main et de la tenir  
fermement dans la sienne.

"Nous devons garder les apparences, non ?"

Les yeux de Magnus s'illuminaient.

"Oh, ça va être amusant."

"Ouais, oui," Alec soupira. "N'oublie pas, tu me dois encore un jet privé. Et une île, des diamants ... "

"Maintenant, tu cites des paroles de chansons sur moi."

"Ne change pas le fait que je suis en train de garder une liste. "

Magnus gloussa et pressa la main d'Alec avant de se pencher pour presser un baiser sur sa joue pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

"Allons. Je dois montrer mon homme" taquina Magnus.

Alec laissa échapper un grognement, mais il suivit Magnus, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait éperdument que les anciennes relations de Magnus avaient mal fini, mais il ne pouvait jamais écouter la logique quand Magnus était impliqué, cependant.

Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Bonsoir qui c'est? C'est le chapitre 5 qui est la ! Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	7. Chapter 6

"Félicitation a nous. Mais surtout pour toi et tes débuts incroyables" annonça Alec en trinquant avec Magnus.

C'était la nuit après le spectacle de Magnus, et ils étaient à leur dîner préféré en bas de la rue de leur appartement - le même dîner qu'ils mangent toujours, quand ils n'ont pas commandé à emporter ou tenter de cuisiner (qui se termine en toujours en catastrophe... ) habituellement sous la forme d'un feu flamboyant et de flirt.

Le même diner ou Magnus avait laissé tomber la bombe sur Alec qu'il avait besoin d'être son faux petit ami.  
Mais maintenant, ils pouvaient célébrer que le plan avait fonctionné. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures depuis l'événement et Alec était encore plein d'orgueil.

En plus du succès de Magnus, Craig était resté loin d'eux pour le reste de la nuit. Le plan avait fonctionné, et ils avaient survécu. Ils pourraient procéder à une rupture amicale en quelques jours, continuer leur vie, et tout resterait pareil. Alec ne pouvait pas le croire.

"J'ai une idée" annonça Magnus après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Oh mon Dieu, non" gémit Alec en gagnant une gifle sur le bras de la part de Magnus.

"Ces paroles de ta bouche ne sont jamais bonnes. Déjà. Je ne vais pas me faufiler au Pérou, je ne vais pas monter en montgolfière avec toi, et nous ne ferons plus de fêtes. Ton appartement n'est pas assez grand pour ça, Magnus. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te le dire"

"Juste, écoute-moi" dit Magnus en levant les mains pour qu'Alec l'écoute et lui donne une chance.

Alec leva un sourcil, incitant silencieusement Magnus à continuer. Il se prépara pour la prochaine -grande idée- de Magnus.

"Ok, donc le show c'est bien passé et Craig a semblé obtenir le message et a reculé. Tout le monde t'a aimé, y compris mon patron et nous avons fait une paire parfaite."

Alec retenait son souffle, se demandant où Magnus allait aller.

"Alors" a continué Magnus "puisque cela fonctionne si bien pour nous, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions continuer un peu plus longtemps."

"Que dit-tu? " Demanda Alec. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Est-ce que cela s'est vraiment passé?

"Alexander Lightwood ... serais-tu pour toujours mon faux-petit-ami ? "

Alec étouffa un souffle. Il aurait dû le n'était pas réel, et il ne le serait jamais.

"Oh" murmura-t-il doucement.  
Magnus soupira. "Ok, oui, je réalise pleinement que je suis égoïste, mais les choses ont été si bien ces derniers temps et je veux les garder. Et est-ce vraiment si difficile d'être mon petit ami? " Magnus fit une moue enjouée à Alec.

Alec soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Non" admit-il. "Ce n'est pas horrible"

Mais être le petit ami de Magnus? Ce n'était pas horrible du tout.

"Alors pouvons-nous s'il te plaît continuer un peu plus longtemps?" Magnus a plaidé.

"Combien de temps?" Demanda Alec.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pouvait continuer la charade sans que cela le dégénère. Craig avait reçu le message, et Magnus pouvait simplement laisser tomber le nom d'Alec à partir de maintenant si Craig commençait à le repousser. Alec avait rempli son rôle, il n'avait pas à dire oui. Il avait aidé Magnus. Il savait qu'il dirait non. Mais il était toujours faible quand il s'agissait de Magnus ...

"Un autre mois, je te le promets, je pense que ce serait bien si tu pouvais te rendre à quelques fonctions de travail avec moi . Mon patron t'aime bien, et tu as charmé tant de gens ... "

"Et nos amis? " Demanda Alec.

"Je suppose ... je veux dire ... nous devrions continuer à leur mentir. Je déteste autant que toi, Alexander, mais tu sais à quelle vitesse les nouvelles se répandent une fois que la vérité sort."

Alec secoua la tête, frustré, mais laissa échapper un autre soupir. "Tu crains."

"Et fier de l'être" Magnus sourit, en clignant de l'œil à Alec, qui roula des yeux en réponse à l'insinuation de Magnus. "Alors, c'est un oui?"

"Je ne peux jamais te résister ..." répondit Alec. "Mais seulement un mois de plus. C'est tout. Plus d'extensions. "

Magnus laissa échapper un éloge et atteignit Alec pour une étreinte. "Merci!"

Un mois de plus. Alec pouvait le faire. Il était sorti relativement indemne jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'un mois de plus ?

"Parlant de relations, j'ai rencontré Lydia au brunch ce matin" Alec informé Magnus.

"La mystérieuse Lydia! Dis moi tout! A quoi elle ressemble? Comment a-t-elle agi? Est-elle assez bonne pour notre petite sœur? " Magnus demanda avec excitation.

"Elle est ... moi," Alec rit. "Personnel, sage, je veux dire. Elle me fait penser à moi. Alors je vais m'amuser à taquiner Izz à ce sujet, je ne sais même pas si Izz s'est rendu compte qu'elle est en train de sortir avec moi. Mais oui, elle est vraiment jolie. Je l'aime bien. Et, surtout, Izzy semblait heureuse. "

"Blonde ou brune ou rouge? Grand?Maigre? Tatouages ?" Demanda Magnus.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et rit. "Blonde, la même taille que Izz, belle figure, et je ne sais pas si elle a des tatouages" Alec répondu, en cochant ses réponses sur ses doigts alors qu'il descendait la liste de questions de Magnus. "Pourquoi ne pas boire un verre avec eux un jour, si tu veux tant la rencontrer ?"

"J'espérais que tu dirais ça," Magnus sourit."Je vais l'appeler et arranger un double-rencard."

"Magnus, non. Pas de rencard. Pouvons-nous simplement être nous-mêmes une nuit?" Alec a plaidé. S'il allait continuer à «sortir» avec Magnus pendant un autre mois, il devait s'assurer d'établir des limites. Et comme Izzy connaissait déjà la vérité sur leur relation, il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir à Lydia.

"Oui bien sûr. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Rencard comme dans une sortie amicale entre deux meilleurs amis. "

"Promet-moi" demanda Alec. "Juste des amis avec Izzy et Lydia. Tu me manques. J'ai besoin d'une sortie Magnus-Alec meilleur ami pour équilibrer toutes les conneries. "

Magnus sourit affectueusement à Alec. Il y avait autre chose dans les yeux de Magnus. Un regard qu'Alec étonnamment ne reconnut pas. Il semblait presque un peu triste, mais Alec ne pouvait penser à aucune raison pour Magnus d'être triste pour le moment. Le regard a disparu en un clin d'œil, cependant, avant qu'Alec ne puisse l'analyser correctement.

"Je promets."

Magnus et Alec étaient à quelques minutes en retard pour boire avec Izzy et Lydia. Le président Meow avait sauté sur les genoux de Magnus pendant qu'il faisait son eye-liner, ce qui l'a fait bouger son bras et tacher son maquillage, ce qui a signifié qu'il a dû recommencer tout l'oeil encore, à la consternation d'Alec. Ainsi, au moment où ils sont arrivés, Izzy et Lydia étaient déjà assisent.

Izzy a repéré Alec près de la porte et leurs a fait signe.

"Salut, Alec" Lydia rayonnait, en saluant Alec alors qu'il était assis en face d'elle. Alec donna un petit sourire à Lydia alors qu'il tirait Magnus pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. " Et vous devez être Magnus! Izzy m'a tant parlé de son beau-frère."

"Beau-frère?" Demanda Alec en regardant Izzy dans la confusion.

"Techniquement, je n'ai pas dit mon beau-frère. Je viens de dire que Magnus est comme un frere. Et que vous êtes inséparables. Lydia a mis le reste ensemble" Izzy a expliqué, avec un sourire narquois.

Alec lui jeta un regard éblouissant quand il vit l'expression inquiète de Lydia.

"Oh! Oh mon Dieu. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble? Je suis tellement désolée, je viens de supposer, de la façon dont Izzy parle de vous deux ... "

"C'est rien ma chére. Une erreur commune" dit Magnus, levant les mains en signe de rassurance.

"Mais oui, nous ne sommes que des amis. Les meilleurs amis" Alec hocha la tête d'accord.

"Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ce soir ... Isabelle, chérie, ta Lydia est étonnante. Tu as choisi une superbe partenaire " Magnus fit un clin d'œil à Izzy.

"Oh mon dieu, je ne vais pas réussir cette nuit" Dit Alec, la tête dans les mains.

L'humiliation d'Alec fut interrompue par la serveuse qui se dirigeait vers la table. Elle était petite, peut-être seulement cinq pieds et demi, avec de longs cheveux blonds et les lèvres pleines, et à forte poitrine.

" bonjour ..." Magnus sourit, clignant de l'œil à la serveuse. Alec fronça les sourcils à la table.

"Salut. Je suis Lindsay et je serai ta serveuse ce soir. Qu'est - ce qu'il vous faut? " La serveuse, Lindsay, a demandé.

"Martini pour moi" ordonna Magnus.  
"Blue Moon" ajouta Alec, bien que la serveuse eût tout son attention fixée sur Magnus, donc il n'était pas sûr si elle l'avait même entendu ordonner.

Lindsay fit un clin d'œil à Magnus avant de faire un saut avec ses hanches. Alec dut s'abstenir de saisir Magnus et le tirer avec force hors de ce bar dans un accès de jalousie. Il avait vu ce regard sur le visage de Magnus suffisamment de fois pour savoir que Magnus était attiré par cette personne. Et même si Alec avait déjà passé par là, ça faisait encore mal chaque fois.

"Eh bien, qu'elle belle surprise " Magnus sourit, finalement en détournant les yeux de la serveuse pour faire un clin d'oeil à Lydia.

Alec secoua doucement la tête vers Izzy, qui fronçait tristement le front. Il ne voulait pas sa pitié.

"Alors, dis-moi, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? Je veux tous les détails juteux!" S'écria MAGNUS.

"Pas trop juteux" Alec a plaidé.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés en classe d'autodéfense, en fait" expliqua Lydia. "Isabelle a donné un coup de pied au cul d'un mec sur le premier essai et j'ai juste dû lui demander d'aller boire un verre. Je pensais qu'elle me refusait quand elle m'a répondu en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré une fille, mais elle m'a surpris en disant oui."

"J'ai pensé qu'une petite sortie ne pouvait pas faire de mal" Izzy a ajouté.

"Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était la première fille avec qui je sortais. Je n'avais même jamais envisagé de sortir avec une fille. Mais quand je l'ai vue claquer ce type sur le sol, je pensais qu'elle était la personne la plus bad ass que j'aie jamais vue et je voulais la connaître mieux" termina Lydia.

"Je dirais que nous nous connaissons bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Izzy avec un clin d'oeil à Lydia.

Alec poussa un gémissement. "Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça" se plaignit-il.

"Tu gâche tout mon plaisir! " S'écria Magnus en faisant la moue à Alec.

"Ouais, Alec!" Dit Izzy, imitant la moue de Magnus. Alec échanga un regard avec Lydia, lui demandant silencieusement d'être de son côté. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre si c'était trois contre un. Heureusement, elle comprenait.

"Vous, les gars, ne torturez pas Alec. Tu ne voudrais pas entendre parler de sa vie sexuelle, tu veux bien Izz? " Demanda Lydia.

"Quelle vie sexuelle?" Plaisanta Izzy.

Alec lui lança un regard furieux, puis jeta un coup d'œil quand il sentit Magnus se redresser à côté de lui. Il se rendit rapidement compte pourquoi quand la serveuse réapparut avec leurs boissons.

"Merci, ma jolie " Magnus ronronna à la serveuse en lui tendant sa boisson. Alec attrapa sa bière d'elle et prit une longue gorgée. Ça allait prendre beaucoup de bière pour passer la soirée.

"Magnus, laisse seule la pauvre serveuse" reprit Izzy. Et Dieu, Alec aimait parfois sa sœur.

"Oh, ça ne me dérange pas" répondit Lindsay en souriant à Magnus.

Alec fronça les sourcils à sa bouteille de bière avant de prendre une autre énorme gorgée.

Le reste de la nuit était plus du même. Magnus interrogeait Izzy et Lydia sur leur relation et Alec a commandé bière après bière, puisque la serveuse venait souvent près de leur table pour continuer ses flirts avec Magnus, qui lui rendait avec plaisir ses attentions. Si Magnus remarquait que l'humeur d'Alec devenait de plus en plus déprimée et grincheuse toute la soirée, il ne montra aucune indication. Il semblait simplement flirter involontairement avec Lindsay, à la colère d'Alec.

Quand la nuit finissait par arriver à sa fin, Lindsay vint se pavaner à leur table, vérifier. Alec plissa les yeux vers le reçu quand il remarqua qu'elle avait griffonné son nom et son numéro, au fond du reçu. Elle glissa le reçu sur Magnus, se penchant juste assez pour montrer ses seins encore plus (comme si quelqu'un pouvait les manquer), que Magnus semblait admirer. Magnus cligna de l'œil à Lindsay avant de prendre le reçu, puis la regarda s'éloigner.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux" grommela Alec a grondé contre Magnus.

"Quoi?" Demanda Magnus, confiant, détournant son attention de Lindsay vers Alec.

"Ça?" Cria Alec. "Sérieusement?"

"Pourquoi pas elle?" Demanda Magnus, levant un sourcil à Alec.

"Parce qu'elle est ... et nous ... Je ne peux pas ..." Alec bégayait, essayant de trouver les mots pour s'exprimer à travers le brouillard de l'alcool. Combien de bières avait-il bu? Il ne se souvenait pas.

"Je pensais qu'elle était jolie. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas aller vers elle? "

Magnus haussa les épaules, coupant Alec. Alec regarda Magnus, incrédule, le visage rougissant de colère.

"Tu sais quoi? J'emmerde tout cela! " Alec s'écria, en poussant plus loin de Magnus afin de sortir de la banquette.

"Alec!" S'écria Magnus, confus. Magnus essaya de saisir le bras d'Alec, mais il se hâta de l'enlever. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas respirer.

"Non, c'est bon . Je ne veux pas t'écourter en ce moment! "

Magnus tendit la main vers le bras d'Alec, mais Alec le repoussa en secouant la tête en se dirigeant vers la porte du bar. Il ignorait les regards inquiets et confus Izzy et Lydia, qui étaient encore assis.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Magnus, sa voix basse, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sauvage. Alec ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette émotion avec Magnus. C'était un territoire inconnu pour les deux.

"Toi! Lindsay! Le flirt, et maintenant prendre son numéro! "

"...Quoi? Tu es en colère à ce sujet?!

"Oui! " S'écria Alec, tirant sur ses cheveux frustrés.

"Qu'importe si je flirte avec elle? Tu as dit que tu voulais juste être amis ce soir" déclara Magnus dans la confusion.

"Je sais! Mais j'abandonne toute ma vie pour toi. Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que cela se produit. Je le fais pour toi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et tu ne me montre aucune gratitude."

"Tu ne sort jamais avec personne, de toute façon!"

"Ce n'est pas le point, Magnus," Alec a argumenté, pinçant son nez et serrant ses yeux fermés dans la frustration.

"Est-ce parce que je suis bisexuel? Est-ce que tu agirais comme ça si je flirtais avec un gars?" Demanda Magnus avec colère.

"Non, idiot! " Hurla Alec en levant les mains en l'air. "Tu sais que je me fous que tu sois bisexuel! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Magnus a plaidé.

"C'est parce que tu es censé être avec moi!" Alec hurla, puis se retourna sur ses talons et s'enfuit, laissant Magnus derrière.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corrigé les fautes, je viens juste de terminer le chapitre. Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	8. Chapter 7

Quand Alec se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était complètement désorienté. D'une part, il n'était certainement pas dans son propre lit, ni même dans son propre appartement. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas dans l'appartement de Magnus.

Tout d'abord, le lit dans lequel il se trouvait ne sentait pas l'odeur de Magnus, et deuxièmement, le président Meow n'était pas couché sur sa poitrine.

C'était lumineux à l'extérieur, le soleil brillant par la fenêtre, et il pouvait entendre des enfants jouer sur le trottoir, donc il savait qu'il avait dormi toute la matinée. Sa tête battait, la pièce tournait autour de lui chaque fois qu'il essayait de regarder autour et de se rassembler où il était. Il avait bu beaucoup trop la veille, le plus gros indice étant qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. Alec jeta un coup d'œil à lui-même et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il était encore habillé. Il avait donc pas accroché avec quelqu'un, au moins, c'était un soulagement. Il se souvenait d'être au bar et de crier à Magnus, et de cette horrible serveuse.

"Le matin, le soleil!" Une voix forte salua de la porte de la chambre.

Alec grimaça et se tint la tête dans les mains. Et ok, maintenant il savait où il était. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait être si ennuyeux tout en sonnant si généreux à ce sujet.

"Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit?" Alec grogna, sa voix râpeuse.

Sa bouche avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de mort, et son estomac faisait des bruits sourds, troublants et gargouillants.

"Ainsi mon ami. Tu es venu trébucher dans mon appartement ivre, tard la nuit dernière. Tu as chassé Clary de mon lit, puis tu as fait comme chez toi, affirmant que nous étions en retard pour une pyjama partie. Mais, tu vois, je n'ai pas raté la partie" Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord, prudent de garder sa distance d'Alec.

Alec ne l'a pas blâmé - il était sûr qu'il puait l'alcool. Alec se redressa, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit. Il prit gracieusement le Tylenol et le verre d'eau que Jace lui offrit.

"Putain ... Je suis désolé" Dit-il avant d'avaler le médicament. "Où est Clary?"

"Elle est rentrée plus tôt ce matin ... après avoir dormi sur mon canapé hier soir"

"Je suis désolé" Alec soupira de nouveau.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient quand Jace prit le verre d'eau de ses mains et le remplaça d'une tasse de café. Il remercia silencieusement son ivresse d'avoir choisi Jace sur ses autres amis la nuit dernière. Personne d'autre n'aurait été si gentil. Jace était toujours là pour lui.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir"

"Je sais. Magnus"

Alec grogna et retomba sur le matelas. Jace se précipita vers l'avant et saisit la tasse de café avant qu'elle ne puisse se répandre sur les draps.

"Je suppose que j'ai beaucoup parlé hier soir?" Demanda Alec timidement.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les choses horribles qu'il avait dit au sujet de Magnus. Et il se sentait terrible à ce sujet. Il avait été blessé, fâché et jaloux. Il déteste que quelqu'un l'avait vu comme ça, surtout Izzy et Lydia.

" Tu n'as pas dit autre chose que - _merde Magnus_ \- et - _je déteste Magnus et ses manières d'homme-prostituées_ -"

"Ses manières d'homme qui se prostitue?" Demanda Alec en levant un sourcil à Jace.

"Ok, ok- mes mots, pas les tiens. Tu était beaucoup moins éloquent hier soir. Alors, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé"

"Rien de nouveau" soupira Alec. "Il s'est montré intéressé par quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi ... encore une fois."

"Sauf que c'est différent cette fois, parce que cette fois, il flirtait avec quelqu'un d'autre en faisant semblant de te rencontrer dans le processus" a souligné Jace.

"Je vais te le rappeler, j'ai été fermement contre dès le départ. Parce que je suis le plus intelligent, le plus beau, et le plus talentueux ... nous trouverons quelque chose pour toi finalement ... " plaisanta Jace.

Provoquant Alec, qui se redresse pour pouvoir le frapper dans le bras.

"Tu te souviens de cette fois-ci, quand tu avais 13 ans? " Demanda Jace tout à coup.

Alec poussa un grand gémissement.

"Sérieusement, Jace, faut-il vraiment en parler maintenant?"

Jace l'a ignoré et a continué à parler, comme toujours. "Tu étais fou de moi, et tu n'as jamais dit un mot ... Pas un mot ... Tu n'as jamais parlé ... Jusqu'à 20 ans ... Je sais, mais tu n'as toujours pas dit un mot. Mais quand tu t'es mis à la bouteille, tu t'es fait de la torture, tu as détesté d'être dans le placard, Alec. Beaucoup plus facile ... Nous pourrions enfin parler de t'es sentiments pour moi et de la plaisanterie à leur sujet et tu avais réussi à les mettre vraiment derrière, mais maintenant tu fait la même chose encore une fois avec Magnus"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose" dit Alec.

"Je sais, parce que ce que tu as ressenti pour moi, c'était un crush d'adolescent, et ce que tu ressens pour Magnus ..."

"Est pour toujours" Alec soupira.

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est de ne pas le garder pour toi, pour toujours, ça te tue, mec, et je déteste te voir comme ça, tu mérites d'être aimé.

"Alors pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas?" Alec étouffa.

Jace soupira et le tira silencieusement d'une étreinte.

Après s'être couché dans l'appartement de Jace, se forçant à manger quelque chose, et appelant Clary pour s'excuser, Alec n'avait d'autre choix que de rentrer à la maison. Alec remonta l'escalier de son immeuble et se figea entre sa porte et celle de Magnus.

Alec hésita devant sa porte, le cœur battant, avant qu'il ne poussât un soupir et sortit la clef de Magnus de sa poche. Il se tenait devant la porte de Magnus, la peur le rattrapant. Après qu'Alec eut laissé des choses hier soir, il y avait une très vraie chance qu'il ne serait pas bienvenu dans l'appartement de Magnus. Il ne devrait pas entrer comme il le ferait normalement. Alec laissa échapper un autre soupir et empocha de nouveau la clef de Magnus, avant de frapper à la porte avec hésitation.

Il retenait son souffle, prêt pour le pire. Il savait qu'il le méritait quand il avait crié à Magnus la veille. Il fut surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Magnus ouvrit la porte, comme s'il attendait qu'Alec se présente.

Magnus avait l'air horrible. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses cheveux étaient sur toutes les extrémités, et il avait l'air d'être resté debout toute la nuit en pleurant. Et putain de merde, Alec n'avait jamais voulu faire pleurer Magnus.

Il sentit Magnus le regardé.

Alec se tenait silencieusement à l'extérieur de la porte de Magnus, attendant nerveusement ce que Magnus lui dirait, mais il devint rapidement évident que Magnus attendait qu'Alec fasse le premier pas - attendait de voir ce qu'Alec avait à dire pour lui-même, ce que Alec pensait et où ils se tenaient maintenant.  
Ils n'ont jamais combattu, donc c'était un territoire complètement inconnu pour les deux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée. Ils avaient eu de petits discours et plaisanté, mais ils ne se battaient jamais à cette ampleur.

Alec avait mis son coeur sur la ligne hier soir. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre ces mots. Est-ce que Magnus voudrait encore être son ami? Pourrait-il vouloir essayer quelque chose de plus? Se détournerait-il d'Alec avec dégoût? Serait-il possible de ressentir la même chose? Il y avait un million de questions qui tournaient dans l'esprit d'Alec, et ils étaient toujours là, attendant silencieusement. Mais, Alec ne pouvait plus supporter le silence et la tension

"Je suis désolé" a étouffé Alec.

Magnus l'imita immédiatement et sans hésitation, en le serrant contre lui, la tête enfoncée contre le cou d'Alec.

Alec reposa sa tête au-dessus de Magnus et laissa échapper un souffle tremblant en respirant le parfum familier de Magnus.

"Je suis désolé, je déteste quand on se bat, je suis désolé."

"C'est ok, je te pardonne" rassura Magnus."

"Je suis tellement désolé" répétait Alec.

"Je suis désolé, aussi" murmura Magnus, en frottant le dos d'Alec avec réconfort. "Je suis désolé, j'étais égoïste et si injuste envers toi, tu avais raison, tu as mis toute ta vie en garde pour moi et ce plan stupide et je continuais sans souci dans le monde et sans aucune considération pour ce que tu fait pour moi, j'étais égoïste et ingrat"

"Non, Magnus, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'excuser en ce moment. J'étais ivre et en colère et je n'aurais pas dû t'arracher comme ça, peu importe ce que je ressentais."

"Non, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais ce n'était pas sans provocation ... A partir de maintenant, je mettrai ma vie en attente, aussi ... Je t'ai demandé de faire ça pour moi et tu as bien accepté"

"Tu n'as pas à le faire, Magnus, tu peux sortir avec d'autres personnes, j'ai tort de tenter de t'arrêter"

"Tu n'a pas à m'arrêter, quand tu dit que je suis censé être avec toi, cela m'a fait comprendre ... à quoi ça sert de mentir si quelqu'un devait me trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre? - J'étais stupide, égoïste et téméraire hier soir, et tu m'as mis à ma place. Nous ne pouvons pas convaincre nos amis que nous avons eu une rupture amicale si je suis pris en train de tricher. Je ne veux pas gâcher les choses, j'ai promis de te mettre en premier, et je me suis détendu, mais je m'en tiens à cette promesse maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser"

Et voilà. Les trois mots qu'Alec voulait entendre de Magnus plus que tout autre chose dans le monde. Il serait si facile de répondre par la vérité. Il pouvait ouvrir la bouche et révéler tout ce qu'il ressentait, expliquer pourquoi il s'était tellement fâché hier soir. Il pourrait expliquer qu'il n'a pas été blessé parce que Magnus ne faisait pas attention à lui dans leur relation faux, mais parce qu'il ne recevait pas l'attention de lui dans une vraie relation, pas comme Lindsay avait la veille. Maintenant, c'était l'occasion idéale pour enfin révéler la vérité et laisser tout sortir. Mais non. Ce n'était pas ce dont Magnus avait besoin en ce moment. Magnus avait besoin de confort, d'amour, de pardon et de rassurer que tout allait bien, il avait besoin d'Alec comme ami.

Alec a donc fait ce qu'il a toujours fait; Il a mis Magnus premier et lui a donné exactement ce dont il avait besoin.  
"Je t'aime" murmura Alec, et laissa Magnus le faire rentrer dans son appartement.

Au moment où Alec quitta l'appartement de Magnus plus tard cette nuit-là, il avait plus de quinze appels manqués d'Izzy.

Il n'avait pas été surpris - il aurait dû savoir que, après son éclat la veille, elle serait désespérée de lui parler.  
Il ferma fermement la porte de son appartement derrière lui et la rappela immédiatement.

"Alec, oh Dieu merci. Je voulais venir chez toi, mais je ne savais pas si tu serais là. Comment va tu? Est-ce que toi et Magnus avez déjà parlé?"

"Une question à la fois, Izz" répondit Alec.

Il était émotionnellement épuisé après le jour qu' il avait eu. Lui et Magnus avaient parlé, et Magnus l'avait vraiment écouté et entendu. Magnus semblait enfin voir combien que tout ce prétexte était difficile pour Alec, même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi. Magnus avait même proposé de mettre fin à leur relation fausse. Il avait juré qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son amitié et mettre Alec en premier. Le problème était qu'Alec ferait de même pour Magnus. Alors il avait accepté de continuer à faire semblant pour un autre mois, comme ils avaient prévu. La différence, cependant, était que Magnus allait être complètement concentré sur Alec à partir de maintenant. Il a juré qu'Alec venait en premier et Magnus ne considérerait même pas n'importe qui d'autre pendant le mois prochain. Alec n'était pas sûr si cela le faisait se sentir mieux ou pire. Une partie de lui était exaltée à la pensée de recevoir l'attention entière de Magnus, une autre partie de lui était terrifiée.

"Je vais bien. Je viens de quitter Magnus. Nous avons parlé. "

"Oh mon dieu!" Cria Izzy. "Alors vous êtes ... vous avez parlé? Il sait? Il sait tout? Et vous êtes bons? Oh mon dieu, Alec, je suis si fier de toi! "

"Non, Izz ... ce n'est pas ça ... je voulais dire, nous ne nous battons plus. Mais nous ne parlions pas ... ça. "

"...Quoi? "Izzy a demandé.

"J'ai dit à Magnus qu'il était censé être avec moi, il pensait que je voulais dire en termes de notre relation fausse. Il a pensé que j'étais bouleversé parce qu'il ne considérait pas combien j'abandonnai en faisant cela, et qu'il ne me traitait pas avec le même respect que je lui donnais, ce qui est vrai, en fait. Mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je voulais dire ... Tu sais"

Alec entendit Izzy soupirer au téléphone.

Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Les paroles de Jace résonnaient dans sa tête: - _ne tiennent pas tout en toi pour toujours-_ C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Alec, tu dois lui dire"

"Non" répondit Alec rapidement. "Non, je ne peux pas. Je ... je ne peux pas. S'il interprétait autrement ce que je disais, je le laisserais. Izz, la nuit dernière, j'avais un goût de combat avec Magnus. Je ne veux jamais risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Et si cela signifie cacher mes sentiments de lui pour toujours, alors c'est ce que je vais faire"

Alec ferait n'importe quoi pour garder Magnus dans sa vie. Il a refusé de risquer de le perdre encore une fois. Il lutterait pour leur amitié.

"Alec ... Et s'il t'aime?" Demanda Izzy.

Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas obtenir ses espoirs. De plus, Magnus avait clairement annoncé hier soir qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Lindsay l'avait prouvé.

"Mais Alec ..."

"Non, Izzy. Il ne m'aime pas. C'est comme ça. Je l'ai accepté, et tu le doit aussi. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il sera toujours dans ma vie. Et je peux être heureux avec ça. "

"Tu peux quand même?"

"Oui" dit Alec fermement.

Il avait juste besoin de passer à travers ce mois prochain, et puis peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin trouver quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer en deuxième. Il pourrait encore être heureux. Tant qu'il avait Magnus à ses côtés, il savait qu'il allait bien.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimez le chapitre? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	9. Chapter 8

"Ok, alors explique-moi ce que cet événement a de nouveau?" A demandé Alec quand Magnus rajuster le col de sa chemise.

" C'est une fête, Alexander" souffla Magnus.

"Je sais" dit Alec en tournant les yeux vers Magnus. "Je voulais dire, pourquoi y allons-nous? De qui avons-nous besoin pour impressionner?"

" C'est l'un des plus grands clients de notre entreprise. Ils organisent une fête et nous ont gracieusement invités. Il y aura beaucoup d'alcool, ne laisse pas le mot «fête» te tromper. Notre client aura quelques invités extrêmement influents. Laissez-moi ce que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est d'être là et d'être joli."

"Merci" dit Alec.

Il a légèrement giflé les mains de Magnus quand il a commencé à s'agiter avec ses cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient beaux. Il n'avait pas besoin que Magnus le gâche. Magnus souffla contre lui, mais le laissa aller, tournant son attention vers la fixation de ses propres cheveux.

"Craig sera là, et je n'ai pas le temps pour les distractions ce soir. S'il essaye de m'approcher, fait en sorte qu'il se retire. "

"Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va essayer quelque chose avec moi là-bas, cependant?" Alec demandé.

"C'est Craig dont nous parlons ici. C'est un porc. Il a peut-être reçu le message que je suis définitivement pris, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il va arrêter. Cela signifie simplement qu'il sera un peu plus timide et secret avec ses avances. J'imagine qu'une affaire est une idée palpitante pour lui."

"C'est dégoûtant" a commenté Alec, pensant à la situation matrimoniale de son propre parent, et comment son père a eu une liaison, ruinant ainsi leur mariage. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se mêler à cela.

"Mes pensées exactement, Alexander. Juste, reste près de moi toute la nuit. Sois mignon et fait comprendre que nous sommes là ensemble, mais ne sois pas sur moi, non plus. Nous devons rester professionnels, mais je veux absolument qu'il soit clair pour tous les participants que tu es mon petit copain. Tu es magnifique, alors attire l'attention sur nous "

Alec sourit et enveloppa ses bras autour de Magnus par derrière, s'approchant pour lui attacher son nœud papillon, avant d'appuyer un baiser sur la joue de Magnus. Il sourit à leur reflet dans le miroir, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il a dû admettre qu'ils ont fait une belle image ensemble.

"Comme ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Son sourire grandit lorsqu'il aperçut le léger rougissement des joues de Magnus.

"Parfait" dit Magnus doucement en souriant à Alec. "Je t'achète définitivement cette île"

Alec sourit. "Tu es prêt ?"

"Je suis né prêt" Magnus sourit.

Il appuya un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Alec et lui murmura une promesse de le retrouver peu de temps après avoir fait un tour rapide de la pièce.

Alec paniqua brièvement d'être laissé seul. Il a rapidement trouvé le mur le plus proche et s'est collé à lui, se sentant complètement submergé. Les fêtes étaient plus chose de Magnus que le sien - il ne savait jamais quoi faire lors d'une fête sans Magnus pour le guider. Et cette partie était définitivement hors de sa zone de confort. Les décorations étaient dorées et extravagantes et pétillantes et coûtaient probablement plus d'un an de loyer pour son appartement. Tout le monde était vêtu des vêtements les plus beaux (et les plus ridicules) qu'Alec ait jamais vus. Et le lieu, en dépit d'être assez grand pour tenir un stade de football entier, était plein. Alec avait la hauteur de son côté, cependant, ainsi il pouvait regarder par-dessus les têtes de chacun et garder la trace de Magnus.

Magnus était incontestablement la personne la plus belle dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'Alec était un peu biaisé, mais il combattrait n'importe qui qui essayait de le discuter sur ce point.

Magnus était radieux. Il était d'un naturel - quelque chose qu'Alec enviait, mais aimait aussi de lui. Où Alec était plus réservé et timide, Magnus pouvait travailler une pièce comme il en était propriétaire. Ils se sont parfaitement équilibrés à cet égard.

Après environ dix minutes, Alec vit Magnus commencer à regarder autour de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Le cœur d'Alec donna une secousse alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il le cherchait.

Alec a eu le courage de se détacher du mur et de se diriger vers lui. Il s'arrêta rapidement au bar pour s'emparer d'une bière et d'un martini pour Magnus avant de traverser la foule pour se rendre à son rendez-vous.

"Hé" murmura Alec, surprenant Magnus qui s'approcha de lui par derrière. "En train de me chercher?"

"Oh Dieu merci. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir" plaisanta Magnus. Il sourit de remerciement à Alec quand on lui tendit sa boisson. "Je savais que ce serait une grande fête, mais merde... Je vais vraiment devoir travailler ma magie ce soir"

"Tu va posséder la pièce, comme tu le fait toujours" Alec rassuré. "Tu es magique "

"Que ferais-je sans toi, Alexander ?" Magnus soupira tristement.

" C'est bien que tu n'aies jamais à le savoir" ajouta Alec. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Magnus. Son cœur menaça de battre hors de sa poitrine alors que Magnus se penchait dans le corps d'Alec, leurs corps rayonnant de chaleur alors qu'ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Alec regarda Magnus affectueusement, qui inclina la tête et appuya un baiser sur le menton d'Alec. Le moment fut interrompu alors que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux.  
Magnus leur sourit, tandis qu'Alec jouait le rôle d'un petit ami respectueux.

Il sourit et hocha la tête, mais son travail pour la nuit était de fournir un soutien à Magnus et de repousser tout désagréments; Ne pas parler de mode. Il laisserait tout cela à Magnus.

Alec, en dépit de toutes ses luttes récentes au sujet de ses sentiments pour Magnus, se sent bien au sujet de leur acte. Magnus semblait penser que les gens ne les approcheraient que pour la beauté d'Alec, mais Alec savait mieux. Magnus était magnifique, et il était complètement dans son élément à cette fête. Chaque fois qu'il devenait évident que quelqu'un s'était approché de Magnus pour flirter au lieu de parler d'affaires, Alec jouait le rôle et serrait Magnus plus près jusqu'à ce que l'homme ou la femme a obtenu l'indice qu'ils étaient là ensemble. Et Magnus, au grand plaisir d'Alec, ferait de même si quelqu'un s'approchait d'Alec pour flirter. Il aimait l'idée de Magnus être possessif, de lui montrer et dire aux gens que Alec était à lui et à lui seul.  
Et, ok, oui, peut-être Alec ne faisait pas aussi bien qu'il pensait. D'une part, c'était si facile de prétendre être le petit ami de Magnus. C'était si naturel, réel et juste... et c'était le problème. Après environ deux heures de câlins avec Magnus, se brossant des baisers aux joues, enveloppant leurs bras autour de l'un et de l'autre, Alec a besoin d'une coupure. Il se sent accablé et avait besoin d'un souffle d'air frais.

Lorsqu'il y eut enfin un peu d'accalmie dans la fête, Alec s'excusa et il sortit un instant pour se regrouper et reprendre son souffle.

Il y avait un superbe lac en arrière de la salle - où un couple passionnée semblait être s'amuser un peu trop.

Alec rougit et détourna les yeux, regardant plutôt à l'eau. C'était une soirée agréable, et il sentit immédiatement le soulagement de la foule et ses sentiments pour Magnus en respirant juste dans l'air de nuit croustillant.

Tout cela a été immédiatement ruiné, cependant, à l'apparition de la dernière personne qu'Alec voulait voir.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas l'infâme Alec" dit une voix derrière Alec.

Alec se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et roula des yeux quand il vit que c'était Craig.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Craig?" Alec soupira.

"Oh, je pense que tu sais ce que je veux," répondit Craig avec un clin d'oeil.

"Dommage que tu ne l'aies jamais"  
dit Alec.

"C'est ce que tu penses. Mais ce que tu ne réalise pas, c'est que je reçois toujours ce que je veux"

Et Dieu, qu'Alec avait vraiment haï ce type. Craig était évidemment le genre de gars qui n'était pas habitué à entendre le mot non. Craig n'était même pas attirant. Il était petit et évidemment un faux blond et le seul mot qu' Alec pouvait penser pour le décrire était «gras». La personnalité horrible de Craig ne lui faisait pas de faveurs non plus.

"Eh bien, c'est une surprise" commenta-t-il, tirant un regard de Craig.

"Tu pense que c'est drôle, n'est-ce pas?Mais, vois-tu, quand il trompera avec toi, tu sera le dernier a rire. "

"Tu continues de penser ça" Alec grommela, roulant de nouveau les yeux.

Il passa devant Craig, il était fatigué de cette conversation. Mais Craig a rapidement bloqué sa sortie. Alec leva les sourcils, incrédule, vers Craig.

"Magnus n'est pas le type qui peut être attaché. Il est extravagant. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut le gâter et le traiter correctement" Craig continuait, comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Alec essayait de s'en aller. Et Dieu, Craig allait regretter de ne pas laisser Alec s'en aller.

"Ne fais pas comme si tu savais quelque chose sur mon copain. Tu ne sais pas qui il est ou ce dont il a besoin" Alec cracha à Craig, en rétrécissant ses yeux vers lui. Ce type était si pathétique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

"Toi non plus. Parce que je parie qu'il a besoin d'une bonne , grosse et dur queue, putain. Et je suis celui qu'il lui faut "

Alec laissa tomber son verre au sol et poussa Craig contre le côté de la salle en un clin d'oeil, le fixant au mur avec son bras poussé contre sa gorge. Il a donné un sourire intimidant quand il a vu le sourire effacé sur le visage du petit bâtard.

"Ne jamais, jamais parler de lui de cette façon. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire son nom. Je ne veux pas te surprendre à le regarder. Je ne veux même pas entendre de Magnus que tu as respiré le même air que lui. Comprend tu ?"

Silence. Alec poussa Craig plus fort contre le mur, gagnant un frisson de l'autre homme.

"Réponds-moi. Comprend-tu?" Répéta Alec.

Craig laissa échapper un «oui» rauque.

Alec le laissa tomber par terre, laissant Craig haletant.

"Va te faire foutre, Craig. Nous avons fini pour ce soir" dit Alec, puis se retourna et retourna à Magnus, sans regarder en arrière.

"Voilà, mon chéri! Je commençais à penser que tu été tombés dans le lac"

Alec hocha la tête en signe de salut au couple que Magnus avait parlé, puis il tira doucement Magnus sur le côté, les excusant de la conversation.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda Magnus, sentant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Alec n'était pas surpris que Magnus ait été si rapide à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je viens de faire quelque chose de stupide" murmura Alec. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, frottant ses yeux de frustration.

"Merde," Alec souffla, réalisant à quel point il avait été stupide. Magnus allait être énervé.

Magnus leva un sourcil vers lui, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

"Explique" ordonna-t-il.

"J'ai plaqué Craig au mur..."

"Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît, ne finis pas cette phrase." Les yeux de Magnus s'écarquillèrent. "Alec!" Siffla-t-il.

"Je sais! " Gémit Alec. "Je suis désolé. Il m'a énervé"

"Ouais, j'ai compris. C'est un con. Mais tu ne peux pas simplement menacer les gens lors d'une fête!"

"Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait vu" dit Alec timidement.

"Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que non" répondit Magnus sévèrement.

"C'est juste, ce qu'il disait de toi... c'était ..." Alec soupira. Il ne voulait même pas répéter ce que Craig avait dit. Magnus n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça.

"Qu'a-t-il dit? " Demanda Magnus.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... il essayait d'obtenir une réaction de moi et je lui ai donné à lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement rester là et le laisser parler de toi comme -"

Alec fut brutalement coupé par Magnus qui le tira dans ses bras, le serrant fortement.

"Qu ... qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Alec confusément, se relaxant dans l'étreinte.

"Je te remercie" répondit simplement Magnus.

Il s'éloigna d'Alec, mais pas avant de se pencher pour presser un baiser sur sa joue. "Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, cependant"

Alec fit un grand sourire à Magnus, rayonnant d'orgueil. Il savait que Magnus était plus que capable de se défendre, mais il aimait parfois être reconnu comme le héros.

Apparemment, Alec semblait trop satisfait de lui-même, parce que Magnus le frappa sur sa poitrine avec le dos de sa main.

"Aïe!" S'écria Alec en fixant Magnus.

"Mais ne fais pas cela encore une fois!" Répliqua Magnus.

Alec se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, mais se mit à sourire à nouveau quand Magnus lui adressa un sourire affectueux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Alec tendit la main vers Magnus et le tira dans une autre étreinte. Magnus s'adaptait parfaitement à son corps: c'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il a mis Craig hors de son esprit et il c'est juste détendu dans ce moment parfait avec Magnus. Il repose sa tête au sommet de Magnus, ses bras traçant des motifs sur le dos de Magnus.

"Je ne vais pas mentir, Alexander. Tu défend mon honneur, c'est un peu hot " Magnus flirtait, sa joue reposant contre la poitrine d'Alec.

Alec rougit d'un rouge vif et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. "Oh ouais?"

"Ne le laisse pas aller à ta tête, cependant" Magnus sourit, inclinant la tête pour qu'Alec puisse voir son visage. Alec lui sourit vivement tandis que Magnus saisit sa main et le tira dans la foule.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De Craig et de la réaction d'Alec face à ces propos ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	10. Chapter 9

"Magnus!" Magnus tira son téléphone loin de son oreille lorsqu'une voix forte lui cria.

Alec roula des yeux et saisit le téléphone de la main de Magnus, le tenant à son oreille.

"Hé, Simon" salua Alec.

"Oh! Merde! Alec! Je n'ai rien interrompu, n'est-ce pas? Oh mon dieu, vous êtes probablement au lit maintenant et j'ai juste appelé et interrompu- "

Les yeux d'Alec se sont écarquiller et il secoua la tête, bien que Simon ne puisse pas le voir.  
"Non! Simon, nous ne sommes pas ... en train de... Il est 3 heures de l'après-midi" A déclaré Alec catégoriquement.

"Eh bien, comment je suis censé savoir? Raphaël et moi, nous le faisons à tout moment"

Alec roula des yeux en entendant une dispute à l'autre bout de la ligne et beaucoup d'insultes en espagnol. Il semblait que Raphaël était tout aussi mécontent d'avoir sa vie sexuelle partagée avec ses amis.

"Alec?" Demanda Raphaël quand il pris le contrôle du téléphone.

"Raphaël?" Demanda Alec, essayant (et échouant) de garder l'amusement hors de sa voix.

"Simon a appelé pour vous dire que le groupe a un concert ce soir et qu'il veut que vous veniez, toi et Magnus , si vous êtes libre."

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus, qui écoutait la conversation avec une expression amusée.

"Tu es libre ce soir?" Alec demanda à Magnus, tirant le téléphone de sa bouche. Il savait déjà la réponse, cependant. C'était samedi soir, ce qui signifiait que leur plan était de rester et regarder un film tout en mangeant.

"Libre comme un oiseau" répondit Magnus.

"Nous sommes là" dit Alec à Raphaël.

"Génial. Maintenant, excusez-moi pendant que j'ai un entretien avec Simon sur ce qu'il convient de partager avec nos amis. "

"Okay" ria Alec.

Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone à Magnus, mais avant il vu le fond d'écrans; C'était une image d'eux, leurs joues pressées ensemble et souriant heureux à la caméra. Alec détestait prendre des selfies, mais Magnus aimait, et l'avait forcé à prendre cette photo avec lui. C'était une belle image, Alec devait l'admettre. Ils semblaient heureux.

"Le Melting Pot joue ce soir. Simon veut que nous venions" expliqua Alec.

Le Melting Pot était le nom le plus récent du groupe de Simon, nommé en raison du groupe diversifié de membres. La bande était composée de Simon (un juif gai), de Maureen (une femme africaine hetero), d'Izzy (une femme bisexuelle, apparemment), et de Jordan (un garçon hetero, blanc, surfer). Alec pensait juste qu'ils étaient un tas d'idiots. Mais Izzy aimait le groupe, et Alec aimait rencontrer ses amis pour les regarder jouer, alors il ignorait l'horreur de la bande et faisait souffrir ses oreilles occasionnellement afin de les soutenir. Magnus, d'autre part, pensait que le groupe était -pittoresque- sinon un peu terrifiant.

Alec attrapa le bras de Magnus et le tira sur lui, le tirant en position couchée sur le divan, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux. Alec a commencé à courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Magnus, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de ce temps tranquille avec Magnus - seuls-, étant eux-mêmes, personne ne les regardant ou jugent leurs moindres gestes de -copains-. Il avait manqué des moments comme ça depuis qu'ils ont commencé leurs fausse histoire.

"Simon a-t-il pensé qu'il nous interrompait en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles?" Demanda Magnus en riant en regardant Alec.

Alec baissa les yeux et lâcha un rire. "Ouais" répondit-il.

"J'aurais dû jeter quelques halètements à l'arrière-plan. Juste pour vraiment l'effrayer" A taquiné Magnus.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si tu m'as déjà répondu au téléphone pendant que tu avais des rapports sexuels, je ne te parlerais plus jamais" Alec averti.

"Tellement excitant que le sexe peut être, je préfère le garder dans la chambre à coucher. Ne t'inquiète pas, " Magnus sourit.

Alec, ayant assez entendu parler de la vie sexuelle de Magnus, tourna son attention vers le film. Il tira doucement sur les cheveux de Magnus, et Magnus lui sourit avant de se blottir plus confortablement dans les genoux d'Alec et de fermer les yeux pour une sieste rapide.

"Le Melting Pot venait de prendre la scène quand Magnus et Alec sont arrivés au club. C'était un lieu régulier pour le groupe - un café le jour, club de danse la nuit. Magnus fut prompt à trouver Raphaël à l'avant de la scène à leur arrivée, puisqu'il savait exactement où le chercher. Magnus serra le bras d'Alec et s'écarta de lui pour aller saluer Raphaël et Ragnor. Alec était constamment amusé par les amis de Magnus - Magnus était la personne la plus vivante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, donc le voir interagir avec ses vieux amis Ragnor et Raphaël était toujours une chose intéressante à voir. Ragnor et Raphaël comme amis avaient un sens. Ragnor et Raphaël et Magnus ... pas tellement. Mais, ils avaient été des amis pendant des années, et leur lien était incassable. Autant Ragnor et Raphael aimé faire équipe et être malhonnête et grincheux ensemble et taquiner Magnus, Magnus pourrait rendre tout aussi bien.

Alec se détourna de Magnus et chercha dans la piece ses amis. Il fit signe à Izzy sur scène, qui lui sourit en retour. Izzy a dû le voir regarder autour, parce qu'elle hocha la tête vers la foule, et Alec se retourna pour regarder qui elle indiquait. Alec sourit quand il vit Lydia dans la foule, debout à côté de Jace et Clary. Alec se dirigea vers eux, traversant la foule. Elle ressemblait à la colocataire d'Izzy, Maia était là aussi, elle parlait avec Jordan, qui était le chanteur du groupe. Alec ne connaissait pas très bien Maia, mais il lui adressa une petite vague d'accueil.

"Hey!" Alec cria à Jace sur la musique.

Clary a crié dans l'excitation quand elle l'a vu, et Jace l'a tiré dans une accolade, l'tapotant fermement sur le dos.

"C'est ton premier spectacle?" Demanda Alec à Lydia alors qu'il s'éloignait de Jace.

Il reconnut le regard sur son visage comme celui qu'il portait la première fois qu'il entendit The Melting Pot. Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il fallait se laisser écraser par l'horrible bruit que produisait le groupe, faire semblant d'aimer la musique ou se désintéresser de la chaleur de sa petite amie derrière les tambours.

"Est-ce toujours comme ça?" Demanda Lydia en réponse. Alec lui sourit simplement, balançant sa tête à temps avec la musique.

Alec a sursauté quand il a senti les bras autour de sa taille par derrière.

"Danse avec moi" murmura Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec.

Alec sourit et se retourna dans les bras de Magnus, se balançant vers la musique avec lui.

"Comment va Raphaël, toujours comme s'il détestait être ici? " Demanda Alec.

"Bien sûr, mais il ne peut pas me mentir, il est écrit sur son visage combien il aime ça, il pense que Simon est le guitariste le plus chaud qu'il ait jamais vu" dit Magnus en souriant à Alec. " Ragnor m'a pris pour une fois et m'a aidé à railler Raphaël "

"Tu dois admettre que c'est mignon," Alec rit.

De plus, Alec a été soulagé que Ragnor ai fait parti avec Magnus pour une fois et taquiné Raphaël, au lieu de Raphaël et Ragnor accrocher sur Magnus. Normalement, ils aimeraient le taquiner sur sa -relation- avec Alec, même si lui et Magnus ont toujours insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient -ensemble-, Alec ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien pire encore les taquineries devaient avoir été ces derniers temps.

"Mignon, mais confus ... Je ne pense pas que je comprendrais leur relation un jour" a déclaré Magnus.

"Probablement pas" Alec haussa les épaules.

Juste à ce moment, The Melting Pot a commencé à jouer leur chanson la plus populaire, provoquant la foule à crier et a se précipitent vers la scène, poussant Magnus et Alec encore plus étroitement ensemble. Le corps d'Alec était serré contre Magnus, ses bras reposant sur la courbe du dos de Magnus, juste au-dessus de son cul. S'il bougeait ses mains juste un pouce plus bas, il le tâtonnait, palmettant le cul qu'il avait passé tant de temps à admirer. Alec ne voulait rien de plus que de remonter Magnus encore plus près, pour le consommer. Avant de tirer Magnus plus près de lui, Magnus se rapprocha de lui, les cuisses entrelacées et les aines jointes. Alec prit une haleine tremblante, tout son corps fourmilla d'avoir Magnus pressé contre lui, la chaleur et l'électricité poussant les sens d'Alec en surmenage. Alec laissa échapper un souffle alors que Magnus commençait à bouger, leurs corps se mêlant au rythme. Le souffle d'Alec sortait rapidement lorsqu'il sentait Magnus ... partout. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient, dansant ensemble comme Alec avait toujours regardé Magnus danser avec les autres.

Alec enfouit son visage dans le cou de Magnus. Il sentit Magnus trembler quand son souffle refroidit sa peau surchauffée. Ses lèvres se frottaient doucement contre sa peau et il pouvait goûter la sueur qui coulait sur le cou de Magnus, pouvait sentir la chair de poule qui traînait là où ses lèvres touchaient. Il pouvait entendre Magnus haletant dans son oreille, leurs corps se déplaçant ensemble comme s'ils étaient nés pour être ensemble. Alec oubliait tout et tout le monde. Ils n'étaient pas dans un club bondé. Ils ne dansaient pas dans une salle bondée avec leurs amis à proximité. Toute l'attention d'Alec était accordée au corps de Magnus, à son parfum, à la façon dont il se meut contre lui, au son des petites respiration et exhalaisons que Magnus faisait. Ils étaient juste Alec et Magnus, se déplaçant ensemble d'une manière qui était si intense, chaude et sensuelle qu'Alec pouvait à peine le supporter. Les mains de Magnus balayèrent le dos d'Alec et se brossèrent sous sa chemise, ses ongles grattant légèrement sa peau. Alec inclina la tête vers le bas, pas surpris de voir Magnus le regarder, ses yeux si dilatés qu'ils avaient l'air complètement noirs. Leurs lèvres étaient à moins d'un pouce l'une de l'autre. Alec reposa son front contre Magnus, et Magnus poussa un soupir alors qu'ils continuaient à se moudre ensemble. Et oui, Alec commençait à durcir, et il n'y avait aucun moyen que Magnus ne pouvait pas le sentir, leurs aines étaient pressés si étroitement ensemble.

Il pouvait aussi sentir Magnus durcir. Magnus réagissait, et Alec laissa échapper un gémissement quand il sentit que la longueur dure de Magnus qui frottait contre sa cuisse. La danse et la proximité étaient trop, mais Alec avait besoin de plus. Il savait que c'était une réaction naturelle, de se durcir tandis que leurs corps étaient si proches, pressés ensemble. Mais il se sentait encore incroyable, et il se sentait étourdi en sachant que Magnus réagissait comme lui, qu'il faisait que Magnus fût si excité. Alec haletait alors qu'il se rapprochait de la bouche de Magnus, les lèvres presque en train de se toucher. Alec pouvait déjà goûter Magnus, pouvait sentir la chaleur rayonnante du corps de Magnus. Alec ferma les yeux et laissa ses lèvres toucher à peine celle de Magnus, avant de réaliser, et de se reculer en arrière dans la réalité comme un seau d'eau de glace étant jeté au-dessus de sa tête. Il était tellement pris dans le moment, dans ses désirs physiques, qu'il avait presque agi sans penser, avait presque tout détruit avec un baiser. Et il savait que Magnus l'aurait suivie. Ils étaient tous les deux ébranlés de la danse et d'être si proches - il savait que s'il le voulait, ils pouvaient revenir à l'un de leurs appartements et se brancher ... qu'il ne recevrait aucune plainte ou des arguments de Magnus. Mais ils ne pensaient pas clairement, et s'ils franchissaient cette étape et s'accrochaient, cela ruinerait tout. Il devait l'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour sauver leur relation.

"Je suis désolé" Alec haleta, en tirant son corps loin de Magnus.

Il sortit de la main de Magnus et se précipita dans la foule.

"Alec!"

Alec ignora son nom, et continua à pousser la foule. Il devait sortir de là. Il avait besoin de commencer à réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas laisser son désir nuire à son jugement. Quand Alec est hors du club, il sent une main saisir son bras, l'attirant à un arrêt. Il réalisa alors que non seulement il avait été suivi par Magnus, mais par Jace. Jace doit avoir été témoin de tout, témoin du moment de faiblesse d'Alec. Alec se sentait malade. Alec regarda les pieds de Magnus et enleva son bras de la main de Jace.

"Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas bien" Alec a menti.

Il savait que Magnus le verrait bien, mais il s'en soucierai une autre fois.

"Veux-tu que je te ramène à la maison?" Demanda Magnus, s'avançant et tendant la main pour poser une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Alec.

Il ne pouvait pas partir avec Magnus ce soir. Parce que ensemble, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour.

"Non! " S'écria Alec, puis se racla la gorge maladroitement. "Je veux dire, non, merci. C'est bon. J'ai fait des plans pour dormir à Jace ce soir "Alec menti, se tournant vers Jace et l'implorant silencieusement.

"Ouais, désolé, Magnus. Il est tout à moi ce soir "Jace a joué le long.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? J'ai pensé-"

"Ça va aller. Il fait juste un peu trop chaud dedans" Répondit Alec.

"Je te verrai demain, ok?" Demanda Alec.

Et Dieu, Magnus avait l'air si blessé et confus et petit, et Alec se haïssait en ce moment.

"Ok" acquiesça Magnus tranquillement.

Alec voulait tirer Magnus dans une étreinte et lui brosser un baiser sur sa joue, pour le rassurer que tout allait bien entre eux, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance à être proche de lui. Pas pendant que son corps tremblait encore et il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du souffle de Magnus sur ses lèvres de leur presque baiser. Alors Alec ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, puis se retourna et s'en alla avec Jace.

* * *

" Enfin le chapitre 9 ! Des avis sur ce chapitre et le moment hot de Malec ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario/p


	11. Chapter 10

"Alors ... toi et Magnus?" Demanda Jace alors qu'Alec et lui entraient dans son appartement.

Alec poussa un gémissement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'eau, puis d'une douche froide - oui, certainement une douche froide... il pouvait encore sentir le toucher de Magnus sur tout son corps. Son sang continuait à pénétrer férocement dans son corps, et sa peau continuait à fourmiller.

Alec se versa un verre d'eau et but la moitié, retardant sa réponse.

"En te voyant danser avec Magnus, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous les aviez parlé, enfin compris vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre" continuait Jace tandis qu'Alec buvait son eau.

Alec soupira et laissa tomber son verre dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir pour cette conversation. Et il avait besoin de ne pas avoir cette conversation, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvais pas l' éviter.

"Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, Jace" répéta Alec. " C'est unilatéral. Tu sais ça."

"Non, tu le sais. Ou, suppose-le, je veux dire. Putain t'a pas vu comment il était à fond sur toi, cela se voyais qu'il aimait ça. "

"D'accord. Donc, peut-être qu'il était dedans, aussi" Alec concédé.

Il avait su pour un fait que Magnus était en erection - il avait littéralement senti son désir contre sa cuisse quand ils se frottait l'un contre l'autreQ. Mais Jace n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Peut-être?" Demanda Jace, levant un sourcil à Alec.

Alec soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en frustration.

"Ok, il était vraiment dedans. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû l'arrêter"

"Ta logique est imparfaite, mon ami"

"Non elle ne l'est pas. Tais-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Je sais que les amis se branchent, que ça arrive tout le temps. Je veux dire, Magnus a eu d'innombrables branchage. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux de lui. Je ne peux pas être juste un coup d'un soir. Donc oui, il était chaud, et si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, nous nous serions branché. Mais cela n'aurait pas signifié plus pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme ça pour moi" expliqua Alec. "Et coucher avec lui et ne pas avoir cela signifie quelque chose... ce serait pire que de ne pas l'avoir du tout."

Jace soupira.

"Je n'en serais pas trop sûr, Alec. Il t'aime. Donne-lui une chance"

"Tu ne le sais pas. Pas pour sûr" a soutenu Alec.

Et oui, il savait qu'il semblait de plus en plus probable ces derniers temps que Magnus pourrait l'aimer. Il n'est pas stupide mais confus. Il devait se rappeler que c'était pour de faux. C'était des lignes floues et la confusion et le désir et l'attraction et les mensonges et c'était la merde dans la tête d'Alec.

Il avait l'habitude d'être si sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait avec Magnus, et Izzy l'avait averti que falsifier une relation deviendrait confuse. Et Alec avait cru pouvoir s'en occuper, mais il avait tort. Dieu, il avait eu tort. Il savait maintenant qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette charade. Il refuse de laisser cela ruiner leur amitié.

"Regarde, je vais le dire une fois de plus, et je te laisserai tranquille" commença Jace. "Et s'il veut plus? Et s'il ne veut pas juste un coup d'un soir?"

Alec le regarda fixement pendant une seconde, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement avant de laisser échapper un gémissement et de tomber dramatiquement sur le canapé. Il ne pouvait plus y réfléchir: il avait mal à la tête.

"Tu as beaucoup traîné avec Magnus dernièrement" plaisantait Jace, en riant de la réaction dramatique d'Alec.

Alec regarda Jace et lui donna un doigt d'honneur, grognant de frustration quand Jace se mit à rire en réponse.

"Tu t'en rendras compte lorsque toi et Magnus finirez par vous marier avec 2/5 enfants dans une maison avec une barrière blanche et un chien, et je prendrais plaisir à dire «Je te l'avais dit» pour le reste de ta vie"

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du canapé, passant devant Jace pour pouvoir enfin prendre une douche froide.

Quand Alec rentra chez lui le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Magnus étendu sur son canapé, le président Meow dormait profondément sur sa poitrine. Magnus leva les yeux vers Alec alors qu'Alec lui tournait le dos et pour poser sa veste, il prend un moment pour se préparer à l'inévitable. Alec se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner pour regarder Magnus.

"Hé" Magnus salua nerveusement.

"Hé" répondit Alec avec calme.

Il lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Magnus. Ils portaient tous les deux les mêmes vêtements de la veille, mais où Alec avait l'air déchiré et privé de sommeil, Magnus parvint toujours à parfait. Son eye-liner était taché sous ses yeux, il y avait un pli rouge sur sa joue de l'oreiller sur lequel il se reposait, et ses cheveux étaient adorablement écraser sur son front. Sa chemise avait monté et montrait le bas de ses abs et sa peau lisse et bronzée.

L'esprit d'Alec revenait inutilement à la nuit précédente, à avoir ce corps incroyable, tonique, dur pressé contre lui.

Alec se tourna brusquement vers l'attention, regardant loin du ventre de Magnus alors qu'il se rendait compte que Magnus lui avait parlé.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"J'ai dit, comment te sent-tu ce matin?" répéta Magnus.

"Oh. Euh, je..." commença Alec.

"En fait non. Ne t'inquiète même pas de répondre " Magnus le coupa avec une vague de sa main. "Je ne veux pas que tu me mente encore"

Alec palissait, inconsciemment, un pas en arrière, prêt à fuir la situation si nécessaire, même si cela signifiait de quitter sa propre maison.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Nous devons en parler, Alexander" dit Magnus, sautant droit au but.

"Parlez de quoi?" Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

"Arrête avec tes conneries, Alec" Magnus souffla. "Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal la nuit dernière qui ta littéralement fait fuir loin de moi?"

Magnus était direct avec lui... Mais Alec le savait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que Magnus était réellement effrayé. Il avait l'air petit, nerveux et peu sûr, et tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'Alec ne l'auraient jamais remarqué.

Le cœur d'Alec se brisait en un million de petits morceaux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Magnus pense qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou qu'il pensait qu'Alec était fâché contre lui. Sans hésitation, toutes les peurs et tous les soucis oubliés, il se précipita vers Magnus et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, désespéré de le rassurer que tout allait bien.

Le président Meow laissa échapper un miaulement, énervé d'être interrompu dans son sommeil et sauta du canapé, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Alec pour continuer à dormir là-dedans.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était moi. J'étais ... Je devais juste sortir de là et prendre l'air. La nuit dernière était... " Alec s'arrêta, incapable de trouver les mots. Il était intense et terrifiant et chaud et bon et dangereux tout en un.

"Je sais" murmura Magnus.

Et non, Alec était bien sûr que Magnus ne le savait pas. Mais il laissa aller, il ne voulait pas discuter, ni dire la vérité de ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Si cela ta fait te sentir mieux cependant, on peut difficilement parler de mensonge" Alec argumenta avec espoir, en haussant les épaules.

Magnus leva un sourcil vers lui, peu impressionné. "Ça compte toujours comme un mensonge, Alexander"

Alec brossa son pouce sur la joue de Magnus, puis poussa un soupir. "Je sais, et je suis désolé."

"Tu es pardonné. Mais ... allons-nous en parler?" Demanda Magnus en se penchant sur la main d'Alec.

"Parlez de quoi?" Demanda Alec nerveusement, écartant sa main du visage de Magnus et déplaçant ses yeux partout dans la pièce, n'importe où mais pas sur Magnus.

"Tu sais quoi " Magnus soupira.

A cette seconde, le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Alec poussa un soupir silencieux de soulagement. Il a sauté du canapé dans son impatience de répondre au téléphone et de sortir de cette situation maladroite. Il baissa les yeux vers l'écran de son téléphone et décida qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux d'entendre parler de sa petite sœur de toute sa vie.

" Izzy! Hé, petite soeur! Comment ça va? " Demanda Alec, joyeusement.

"Je suis crever et je veux du café. Tu veux venir?" Demanda Izzy, allant droit au but.

"Oui! Oui absolument! J'aimerais bien prendre un café avec toi en ce moment" s'exclama Alec, sautant à l'occasion d'échapper à sa situation actuelle.

"Tu es trop enthousiaste ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " Demanda Izzy avec suspicion.

"Rien! Est-ce que je peux juste être heureux de passer du temps avec toi" Demanda Alec.

"...Ok, tu es bizarre. Je raccroche maintenant"

Alec se retourna vers Magnus, prêt à lui dire qu'il lui faudrait parler plus tard. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Magnus était debout du canapé et se dirigeant vers lui.

"Café avec Isabelle? " Demanda Magnus. "Génial. J'aimerais en prend un"

Alec bégayait alors que Magnus passait devant lui et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains d'Alec pour se préparer à sortir. Pourquoi rien ne se passait-il comme il l'avait prévu?

Il se rassurait, cependant, qu'au moins devant un public, il ne parlerais pas de la nuit dernière. Ou alors, il espérait.

La marche rapide à la cafétéria a été rempli de silence gênant et de tension. Alec remarqua que, quelques fois, Magnus ouvrait sa bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis semblait penser, secouant la tête et continuant à marcher en silence.

Alec se força donc à regarder en avant et à ne pas parler à Magnus pendant qu'ils marchent, terrifié que s'il ouvrait la bouche, Magnus essayerait de revoir leur conversation antérieure, ou que s'il regardait Magnus, il serait distrait par la beauté, pris dans une transe, et ne pouvoir être capable de détourner les yeux de nouveau. Alors il regardait parfois Magnus du coin de l'œil et se contentait de marcher en silence vers le café.

Et Dieu, ils n'avaient jamais été si maladroits l'un autour de l'autre avant. C'était horrible. Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à nouveau qu'ils avaient certainement besoin de rompre bientôt. Avant que les mensonges puissent causer plus de dommages.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda finalement Magnus, rompant le silence gênant et tirant Alec à l'écart du café.

Alec soupira et tendit la main pour serrer le bras de Magnus. "Oui."

Magnus hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers le café, Alec le suivant tout près.

"Les gars, ici!" Izzy a appelé.

Alec et Magnus se son assis dans le siège en face d'Izzy, leurs bras pressés ensemble, ils se sont assis côte à côte.

Magnus saisi la tasse de café devant lui, puis lâcha un soupir alors qu'il prenait une gorgée.

"Tu es la meilleure des soeur" Magnus soupira.

"Je ne t'ai même pas dit que Magnus allait venir" dit Alec avec confusion, regardant les deux mugs de café devant eux, qu'Izzy avait évidemment commandés pour eux d'avance.

"Alors, où avez-vous disparu la nuit dernière? Je ne vous ai pas trouver après le spectacle" a commenté Izzy.

"Oh! Um, j'avais des plans avec Jace " Alec menti.

"Et j'ai décidé de partir plus tôt"

Magnus a ajouté sur, allant avec le mensonge d'Alec.

Izzy regarda Magnus dans la confusion.

"Tu ne part jamais tôt"

"Ne jamais dire jamais, ma chère" dit Magnus en agitant sa main avec dédain.

"Et toi, tu ne faite jamais de plans avec quelqu'un d'autre que Magnus le samedi soir. C'est la tradition" dit Izzy, dirigeant maintenant sa confusion vers Alec.

"Umm... ne jamais dire jamais?" Alec a répondu, répétant mille fois les mots de Magnus.

Magnus riait à côté de lui, tandis qu'Izzy les regardait dans la confusion, en rétrécissant ses yeux vers eux.

"Je manque quelque chose" murmura Izzy à elle-même.

Alec regarda Magnus confus quand soudain il sentit le bras de Magnus envelopper ses épaules. Magnus hocha la tête vers la porte en silence. Alec regarda la porte et vit que Raphaël et Simon venaient d'entrer. Izzy regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient.

"Simon! Raphaël! Les gars, ici! " S'exclama Izzy heureuse quand elle a vu que ses amis étaient là.

"Hé, les gars!" Simon se précipita, puis saisit la main de Raphaël et l'entraîna.

La paire se pressa à côté d'Izzy, dans le siège devant Alec et Magnus.

"Oui, quelle agréable surprise" commenta Magnus en jetant un regard nerveux sur Alec.

Alec secoua la tête silencieusement rassurant Magnus qu'il était ok; Ils pourraient faire semblant d'être des copains pendant un certain temps.

Alec se rapprocha un peu plus de Magnus, de sorte qu'ils sois complètement pressés, côte à côte, le bras de Magnus toujours enroulé autour des épaules d'Alec. Alec retenait un frisson au contact de Magnus.

"Vous vous êtes amusez la nuit dernière?" Demanda Simon. "Merci d'être venu, au fait."

"Je ai été impressionné!" Fit Magnus.

"Merci?" Demanda Simon en regardant Magnus dans la confusion.

Alec riait et se retournait pour admirer Magnus. Magnus et si beau quand il sourit, et encore plus quand il rit. Alec lui souriait affectueusement et se penchait pour fermer l'espace entre eux, attirant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, juste une douce pression.

Alors qu'Alec s'éloignait du baiser, il se figea, les yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Rapidement, il se rappela de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas réagir, parce que Raphaël et Simon le savaient, ils s'embrassaient tout le temps. Personne ne savait que lui et Magnus venaient d'avoir leur premier baiser... à part Izzy, Alec réalisa.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Izzy pour la voir essayer de cacher un sourire derrière sa main. Il retourna rapidement les yeux vers Magnus, qui le regardait fixement. Magnus lécha ses lèvres, puis regarda les lèvres d'Alec avant de regarder dans les yeux d'Alec. Alec se détendit aussitôt quand Magnus plissa ses lèvres dans un soupçon de sourire et tendit la main pour la poser sur la cuisse d'Alec. Alec posa sa main par dessus et la serra dans un remerciement silencieux.

"Je pensais que vous ne seriez jamais assez à l'aise pour vous embrasser en face de nous, mi amigo" Raphaël taquina Magnus.

"Quoi?" Demanda Magnus, confus.

"Oh, ne soyez pas timide! Je sais que c'est bizarre de commencer une nouvelle relation, mais vous les gars, vous pouvez être vous-mêmes autour de nous!"

Alec bégayait et rougissait, tandis que Izzy cachait son rire derrière sa main à l'ironie de cette déclaration.

"Je... Nous ne sommes pas... Nous n'avons pas..."

"Ce que Alexander essaie de dire, c'est qu'il déteste les manifestations publiques d'affection, il est donc encourageant de savoir que vous ne vous moquez pas de nous à ce sujet" Fit Magnus

Alec regarda Magnus en incrédulité, secouant la tête. Magnus roula des yeux et se pencha pour presser un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec, ce qui amena Alec à sa perte.

"Tu vois, ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas, chéri?" taquina Magnus.

Alec avala et secoua la tête.

"Je commençais à penser qu'Alec était puceau. Ça expliquerait certainement beaucoup sur sa... personnalité" plaisanta Raphaël.

Alec regarda Raphaël et Magnus jeta sa serviette sur la tête de son ami.

"Arrête, Raphaël" prévint Magnus.

"Tu as commencé" grommela Raphaël à voix basse.

"Les gars, laissez-les tranquille" Izzy a finalement interféré, roulant ses yeux.

Le reste du petit déjeuner était sans incident... ou peut-être pas. Il aurait pu y avoir une ruée d'animaux et une voiture pleine de clowns et une cuisine en le feu, Alec ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Alec fut soulagé de ne plus avoir d'autres baisers pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner - il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien il pouvait en gérer. Il était déjà assez chambouler, et complètement perdu pour le reste du petit déjeuner, incapable de traiter ce qui s'était passé.

Magnus et lui s'étaient embrassés. Sur les lèvres. Deux fois. C'est tout ce que à quoi Alec pouvait penser, encore et encore et encore pour le reste du petit déjeuner. Baiser. Magnus. Lèvres. Le cerveau d'Alec court-circuitait et il prenait toute son énergie pour ne pas paniquer devant tout le monde. Il avait besoin d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul à la maison pour avoir une véritable panique.

"C'était un bon moment " commenta Magnus en sortant du café ensemble, poussant son épaule contre Alec.

"Oh. Um. Ouais" murmura Alec maladroitement.

"Je pense..." Alec a commencé, mais a été interrompu par Magnus.

"Nous n'aurons probablement de continuer notre mensonge pendant quelques semaines. Il y a un autre événement le week-end prochain pour le travail, mais nous pouvons nous séparer peu de temps après" suggéra Magnus.

Alec avala et hocha la tête. Il était sur le point de suggérer la même chose, alors pourquoi a-t-il mal si mal d'entendre à haute voix?

"Ouais. Ouais ok. Ça a l'air bien"

"Ouais. Bien" répondit Magnus.

Alec détourna maladroitement son regard de Magnus et ils retournèrent vers leurs appartements en silence.

* * *

Des avis ? Leurs premier baiser ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	12. Chapter 11

"Alors, comment veux-tu faire cela?"

"Fabuleusement et avec beaucoup d'alcool" répondit Magnus, ne détournant jamais son regard de son reflet alors qu'il se préparait pour un autre événement au travail. Cette fois, ils assistaient à une fête du jardin d'été, organisée par le patron de Magnus.

Alec renifla et roula des yeux. " Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je fais allusion, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il.

"Aucune"

Alec perdit momentanément sa concentration alors qu'il regardait Magnus, vêtu d'un pantalon vert clair, jumelé à une chemise boutonnée et à des bretelles. Les bretelles tire sur la chemise contre sa poitrine maigre et musclée, et montre ses épaules étroites et ses bras définis. Magnus avait l'air incroyable, comme toujours. Et maintenant qu'Alec avait eu un goût de lui ... littéralement ... il avait du mal à résister.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il réalisa maintenant que Magnus était attiré par lui. Et Magnus devait savoir que l'attraction était mutuelle. Ils avaient été assez proches physiquement la nuit ou ils ont dansé ensemble que l'on ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais juste parce qu'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre ne signifie pas qu'ils doivent agir. Les amis peuvent être attirés les uns par les autres. Mais s'ils couchaient ensemble... il n'y aurait plus de retour.

Une aventure avec Magnus serait sûrement chaude. Mais Alec préférait avoir Magnus comme un ami pour le reste de sa vie, que d'être dans son lit une fois et être oublié.

"Allo, la terre, Alec" dit Magnus en claquant ses doigts devant le visage d'Alec.

"Désolé" marmonna Alec.

Magnus lui sourit, et Alec roula des yeux.

"De quoi parlais tu? Faire quoi?" Demanda Magnus.

"La rupture" Alec répondu rapidement. "Comment veux-tu rompre? Ce sera probablement notre dernière fonction de travail ensemble, alors nous devrions commencer à planifier"

"Oh" dit Magnus, tournant son attention vers le miroir. "D'accord. Eh bien, dans ce cas, je reste avec ma réponse originale. Fabuleusement et avec beaucoup d'alcool. "

Alec rit doucement et secoua la tête avec tendresse devant Magnus.

"Ça devrait être amical" suggéra Alec, ignorant l'idée inutile de Magnus. "Peut-être pouvons-nous dire à tout le monde que nous avons décidé que nous étions meilleurs en tant qu'amis"

Magnus traînait, regardant la chemise d'Alec. Alec baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué un trou en ferment sa chemise. Il rougit et défit rapidement les boutons pour recommencer. Magnus gifla ses mains tâtonnantes et fit les boutons lui-même, roulant ses yeux affectueusement sur Alec.

Alec frissonna quand les doigts de Magnus se frottaient doucement contre son estomac. Magnus a eu la gentillesse d'ignorer la réaction évidente.

"Nous pourrions simplement leur dire que je me lassais de devoir t'habiller tout le temps" plaisanta Magnus.

"Tu aimes jouer avec moi et tu le sais" répliqua Alec en montrant Magnus, qui souriait en jouant avec la chemise d'Alec.

Magnus laissa échapper un soupir lugubre, avant de sourire à Alec.

"Nous sommes parfaits ensemble. C'est pourquoi nous sommes les meilleurs amis. "

Le cœur d'Alec sauta un instant.

"Je suis sûr que nous allons penser à quelque chose..." dit-il calmement, incapable de détourner le regard de Magnus.

Parfait ensemble. Putain, ils l'étaient vraiment. Sauf pour la partie où elle n'était pas réelle.

Magnus tendit la main et brossa les cheveux d'Alec, sa main s'attardant pour une seconde trop longtemps. Alec résista à l'envie de lui arracher, voulant la tenir et ne jamais lâcher prise. Il ne voulait pas que cela finisse, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Ils doivent cesser de faire semblant s'ils veulent revenir à la normale. Ils devaient se séparer si Alec voulait préserver leur relation, parce qu'il était si près d'atteindre le point de non-retour; Il devenait plus difficile de résister à Magnus tous les jours, et il avait besoin de savoir où ils se tenaient sans ces lignes floues dans le chemin.

Alec, honnêtement n'avait aucune idée où lui et Magnus se situaient. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de leur baiser... ok, deux baisers. Et Magnus avait finalement laissé tomber toutes ses questions sur leur nuit de danse. Alec avait cessé de se briser chaque fois que Magnus ouvrait la bouche pour parler, attendant nerveusement une série de questions sur ses sentiments. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale... aussi normal que les choses pouvaient l'être; Sauf maintenant qu'il y avait cette ombre de possibilité et d'attraction qui les attendait. On ne pouvait plus le nier. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Et ils ne savaient pas où cela les laissait. Ils n'ont donc pas parlé de ça.

Alec s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un pas en arrière, ayant besoin d'une certaine distance entre eux pour penser clairement.

"Je pourrais dire à tout le monde comment tu es d'un ennui à vivre avec..." à taquiné Alec, en essayant de soulager la tension de leur situation.

"Ou je pourrais me plaindre que tu aimes mon chat plus que tu ne m'aimes" Magnus sourit.

"Je ne peux pas discuter avec ça" Alec ri, choisissant le Président Meow sur le lit et l'étreignant près de sa poitrine.

Magnus roula des yeux et prit le président Meow hors des bras d'Alec, le plaçant sur le lit avant de frotter ses mains sur la poitrine d'Alec, lissant les plis de sa chemise.

"Comment est-ce que je parais?" Demanda Alec en tendant les bras tandis que Magnus l'observait.

"Tu es magnifique" répondit Magnus, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. " Ne bat pas Craig aujourd'hui. La chemise que tu porte est un concepteur, et je refuse de frotter du sang"

Alec rit et serra le bras de Magnus, rassuré. "Pas de promesses."

La fête au jardin était magnifique; Alec n'avait pas d'oeil pour le design d'intérieur ou la planification de fête, mais il pouvait reconnaître que beaucoup d'argent et d'efforts avaient été mis dans cet événement.

"Tu veux un verre?" Demanda Alec en regardant le bar.

Il détestait les fêtes - même les fêtes de jardin, comme celle-ci, et il avait vraiment besoin d'une bière pour l'aider à passer à travers.

"Comme d'habitude" Magnus sourit, serrant le bras d'Alec alors qu'il tournait pour se mêler à ses collègues tandis qu'Alec allait chercher ses boissons.

Alec ne manquait pas la façon dont les collègues de Magnus le regardaient tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et il les a poliment ignoré quand ils ont tous commencé à chuchoté dès qu'ils pensaient qu'il était hors de portée auditive. Alec roula des yeux et continua à marcher vers le bar.

"Un Stella et un martini, s'il vous plaît" ordonna Alec en tapotant les doigts sur le bar pendant qu'il attendait. Il se retourna et se pencha le dos contre le bar, scrutant la foule. Il regardait Magnus pendant quelques secondes, admirant la facilité avec laquelle il se mêlait au autres. Alec sourit à lui-même et continua à balayer la foule, se forçant à détourner son attention de Magnus. Et c'est alors qu'il a repéré Craig.

Alec lui lança un regard furieux, remarquant immédiatement que l'attention de Craig était tournée vers Magnus. Il l'avait averti une fois de l'abandonner. Maintenant, il devait s'assurer que Craig savait que, même après qu'il eut rompu avec Magnus, il n'avait aucune chance.

Alec a attrapé leurs boissons et a fait son chemin à travers la cour vers Magnus.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont Craig te regarde" grommela Alec en passant devant son martini Magnus, regardant Craig de l'autre côté de la cour.

"Pauvre, garçon" taquina Magnus, mais jeta un coup d'œil sur son épaule.

Le regard d'Alec s'intensifia lorsque Magnus se tourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

"Veux-tu que je dise quelque chose? Je vais dire quelque chose. Il te déshabille pratiquement de l'autre côté de la cour" dit Alec avec colère.

Magnus secoua la tête et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Alec, avant de se pencher pour presser un baiser sur la joue d'Alec. Alec se pencha sur le toucher de Magnus, puis tendit la main vers la joue de Magnus, en se frottant le pouce sur son menton. Magnus enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec, faisant échouer un frisson alors que le souffle de Magnus lui brossait la peau. Alec n'avait aucune idée si Magnus faisait cela pour Craig, ou s'il le faisait simplement parce qu'il le voulait ... il n'était pas sur le point de le questionner, cependant.

"Vous êtes la!" S'exclama quelqu'un derrière Alec, le faisant sursauter. Alec se retourna et vit qu'ils avaient été repérés par le patron de Magnus.

Alec tendit maladroitement la main pour serré celle du patron, lui adressant un petit sourire.

"C'est une grande fête" dit-il.

"Magnus, mon assistante a reçu tant d'appels cette semaine de clients potentiels, et ils ont tous dit votre nom comme la raison pour laquelle ils veulent porter nos dessins " a prétendu le patron. "Continuez ce bon travail et il y aura une promotion dans votre avenir."

Alec sourit largement et appuya un fier baiser sur la joue de Magnus.

"Et quant à votre magnifique partenaire, les clients l'aiment aussi" dit le patron, tournant son attention vers Alec. "Et ils aiment combien vous êtes engagés l'un et l'autre. Tout le monde aime travailler avec un homme de famille au-dessus d'un playboy "

"Oh!" S'écria Magnus en rougissant. "C'est..."

"Oh, ne soyez pas timide. Vous deux, vous êtes adorable,je suis si content que vous l'ayez amené aujourd'hui. Ravi de vous voir tous les deux"

Et avec cela, le patron parti pour discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alec rougit et regarda Magnus, se frottant maladroitement l'arrière de son cou.

"Ummm..." dit-il maladroitement.

"A ce rythme, nous allons devoir nous marier et adopter 20 enfants comme Brangelina" Magnus soupira.

"Tu n'as personne à blâmer, sauf toi-même" ajouta Alec en souriant à Magnus.

Alec ne savait pas comment Magnus savait toujours les mots justes à dire pour le faire se sentir mieux, mais il l'aimait pour cela.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Craig avait regardé l'échange tout entier, une grimace sur le visage. Alec réprima l'envie de lui tiré la langue. Mais Alec ne réprima pas l'envie d'envelopper Magnus dans ses bras, ses mains atterrissant sur le cul de Magnus alors qu'il le rapprochait. Alec se pencha et appuya un baiser sur la joue de Magnus, lui souriant affectueusement.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? " Demanda Magnus en levant un sourcil à Alec.

Alec lui sourit, heureux que Magnus sois dans le plan pour énervé Craig.

"Viens ici" murmura Magnus. Alec sourit, soulevant une de ses mains sur le dos du cou de Magnus, penchant la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Magnus le rencontra à mi-chemin, souriant contre ses lèvres. C'était juste une simple pression de lèvres contre les lèvres - ils étaient en public, après tout. Alec ne voulait pas donner à tout le monde un spectacle. Il voulait juste que Craig comprenne le message.

Les lèvres de Magnus étaient addictives et parfaites et douces et elle avait un goût incroyable, et Alec savait que si il devenait rapidement accro à la bouche de Magnus. Ce serait un problème.

Magnus finit par s'éloigner, léchant ses lèvres alors qu'il mettait quelque distance entre elles.

"Bien... est-il parti?" Demanda Magnus, sa voix plus profonde que d'habitude.

Alec regarda Magnus dans la confusion, Craig momentanément oublié. Alec jeta un coup d'œil sur l'épaule de Magnus et vit que Craig ne leur accordait plus aucune attention.

Alec sourit à Magnus et hocha la tête.

Et puis quelque chose d'autre à travers la cour a attiré son attention. Une gamme de tir à l'arc.

"Tu veux bien que je tire quelques flèches?" Demanda Alec en regardant la portée du tir à l'arc. Magnus leva un sourcil vers lui.

"Tir à l'arc?" Demanda Magnus.

"Ouais, j'ai toujours essayer "

Alec tendit sa bière à Magnus tandis que l'instructeur le salua d'un sourire amical, lui tendant un arc et une flèche.

"Salut, je suis Paul."

"Alec"

"As-tu déjà fait cela avant?" Demanda Paul.

Alec secoua la tête, regardant l'arc et la flèche dans ses mains.

"Bien, alors tu vas tenir l'arc, même avec..." Paul a commencé à expliquer.

Alec l'a ignoré et a levé l'arc vers le haut, en plaçant la flèche le long de la corde avant de la tirer en arrière, visant à la cible. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se concentrant sur la cible, et lâcha la flèche. Il sourit alors que la flèche s'envolait dans l'air, atterrissant sur la cible.

Alec se retourna et fit un sourire à Magnus, qui lui ouvrit la bouche.

"C'est amusant," Alec a déclaré, alignant une autre flèche sur l'arc.

Il se retourna et visa la cible, relâchant la flèche et frappant encore une autre cible. Magnus lâcha un bruit aigu tandis que la flèche frappait la cible.

"Quoi? C'est facile" Alec haussa les épaules, souriant à Magnus, qui le regardait toujours avec émerveillement.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez jamais fait cela avant?" Demanda Paul dans la confusion.

Alec haussa les épaules.

Magnus secoua la tête d'un air étonné, avant de regarder Alec de haut en bas.

"Je n'ai jamais été plus attiré par toi maintenant que dans toute ma vie" a déclaré Magnus.

Alec rougit et rit nerveusement, en se frottant le cou.

"Je suis d'accord. C'était chaud" a déclaré Paul, regardant aussi Alec haut et bas.

"Dégage, Paul, il est à moi" grogna Magnus, saisissant Alec par le bras et le tirant. Alec laissa tomber l'arc et la flèche sur le sol, rougissant alors qu'il était tiré par Magnus.

Magnus tendit à Alec sa bière en se dirigeant vers une table de pique-nique. Alec prit une gorgée nerveuse de la bouteille pendant qu'ils étaient assis en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant que Magnus finisse par craquer.

"Ok, sérieusement, c'était si chaud. Comment as-tu fais ça?! Oh mon dieu, nous devrions commencer à jouer aux fléchettes. Nous pourrions frauder tant d'argent"

Alec rit et enveloppa un bras autour de Magnus alors qu'ils étaient assis sur les bancs de pique-nique, tirant Magnus près. Il tendit les doigts à Magnus, se penchant pour presser un baiser sur la joue de Magnus. Si c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'ils devaient faire semblant, il en profiterait.

* * *

Des avis sur le chapitre ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	13. Chapter 12

Alec ne voulait vraiment pas rompre avec Magnus. Alec voulait vraiment rompre avec Magnus.

En résumé, Alec été sérieusement déchiré sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il n'ose cependant pas exprimer ces préoccupations à Magnus. Ils avaient un plan, et ils s'y attachaient.

"Alec? As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit?"

Alec reprit son attention, se détournant de Magnus et de nouveau vers Clary, qui souriait en connaissance de cause.

"Euh, non. Désolé "Alec haussa les épaules, essayant de cacher son embarras. Il n'avait pas manqué le fait que Magnus avait bu plus que d'habitude, aussi...

C'était vendredi soir, il buvait avec leurs amis, et lui et Magnus étaient sur le point de casser. Beaucoup de pression ce soir. Beaucoup de questions et d'insécurités sur la façon dont les choses iraient de l'avant après ce soir.

"Rêvant rêvant à propos de Magnus?" Fit Catarina en poussant un petit coup d'épaule à Alec, en levant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Alec roula ses yeux finissant la bouteille. Il tendit la main à côté de lui, où il était pressé contre Magnus, et il a volé la boisson de Magnus, prenant une gorgée rapide de la concoction fruitée tandis que Magnus gémissait à côté de lui, l'appelant un voleur avant d'arracher la boisson.

Alec grimace.

"Ne tire même pas ce visage de ce que je bois" a réprimandé Magnus.  
"C'est toi qui insiste pour boire de l'eau de pisse."

"Comme un vrai homme" taquina Alec.

"S'il te plaît," Magnus rétorqua, roulant ses yeux. "Je peux t'assurer que ça ne devient pas plus viril que ça", a-t-il soutenu, en montrant ses genoux. Les yeux d'Alec descendirent jusqu'à son entrejambe, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, rougissant.

Magnus sourit, après avoir gagné l'argument, en riant.

"Oh, tais-toi" Alec grommela à l'air suffisant sur le visage de Magnus.

"Vous êtes adorable" sourit Catarina.

"Plus-tot grossier" intervint Raphaël.

"Des idiots" ajouta Jace en regardant Alec.

"Romantique" dit Clary.

"Marié" fit Ragnor en roulant les yeux.

"Euh ... d'accord. J'ai besoin d'une autre boisson" dit Alec

Il sentit Magnus derrière lui et le suivre vers la barre.

"Alors, c'est mauvais" murmura Alec dès que Magnus et lui n'étaient pas à portée de leurs amis. Il fit signe au barman d'aller chercher une autre bière. Ils étaient censés être sur le point de briser, et ses amis étaient pratiquement en fangirl sur eux. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ils avaient prévu..

"Deux whisky, s'il te plaît" ordonna Magnus.

Alec a pris cela comme accord.

"Nous avons besoin de nous séparer, et vite" dit Alec.

Ils avaient parler de tous les détails de leur rupture avant de rencontrer leurs amis. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils maintiendraient la rupture amicable; Un petit argument idiot afin que leurs amis verraient qu'ils avaient eu des «problèmes» dans leur relation. Puis ils appelaient tout le monde le lendemain et annonceraient qu'ils s'étaient séparé pour de bon, en décidant qu'ils étaient simplement mieux comme amis. Ce serait assez simple, et signifierait que personne n'aurait à prendre parti et qu'ils seraient en mesure de rester amis et de revenir à la normale. Grâce à la brume de l'alcool, Alec avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur le plan, cependant.

Surtout avec Magnus debout si près et les trois boutons supérieurs de sa chemise défaits et l'eau de cologne préférée d'Alec et un eye-liner qui faisait éclater ses yeux et rendait son regard intense encore plus mortel et... merde. Ouais. Ils avaient besoin de se séparer.

Magnus hocha la tête, saisissant les verres de whisky du barman et en remettant un à Alec.

Après toutes les boissons qu'ils avaient déjà eu toute la nuit, le whisky est descendu en douceur et sans beaucoup de saveur. Alec posa son verre et attrapa sa bière au bar.

Magnus attrapa la bière, Magnus buvait le reste de la bière d'un seul coup, les yeux d'Alec s'élargissant d'étonnement.

Magnus sourit et se pencha plus près d'Alec, le brouillard d'alcool leur faisant oublier les frontières personnelles et l'espace. Non que cela importait; Car tout le monde dans le bar savait, qu'ils étaient un couple.

Mais pas pour longtemps ... Merde. Alec n'avait toujours pas assez bu pour l'oublier.

"Nous allons donc le regretter" dit Magnus.

Alec ne savait pas si Magnus se référait à leur rupture ou a l'alcool. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment, de toute façon.

"Je veux plus de bière" Alec fait la moue.

Magnus se pencha soudainement et embrassa sa moue, faisant retomber Alec en surprise, ses yeux s'agrandir dans le choc.

"Quoi..."Alec s'écria légèrement, fixant Magnus dans la confusion.

"Bien, non, méchant Magnus, nous devrions nous séparer maintenant " fit Magnus, de la façon dont seul un ivrogne pouvait le faire.

"Oui, rompre, nous devrions définitivement nous séparer" Alec acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Dans sa brume d'alcool, il a même remarqué que Magnus se rapprochait, au lieu de se retourner pour retourner vers ses amis. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Magnus se rapprochant serait un problème, cependant. Ils étaient en train de sortir. Ils n'avaient pas encore rompu. Si Magnus voulait se tenir près de lui, il pourrait. Il n'y aurait pas de résistance d'Alec.

Alec regarda les lèvres de Magnus alors qu'il continuait à se rapprocher. Les lèvres de Magnus luisaient, mouillées par l'alcool, et ses joue rosie, il était si beau...

PUTAIN. Alec ne voulait pas casser. Il voulait que ce soit réel. Il voulait que Magnus voulait que ce soit réel.

"Alors, nous devrions commencer" A suggéré Alec, en faisant un pas de plus vers Magnus quand il parlait, entrelacant leurs jambes, leurs cuisses se pressant ensemble, leurs pieds enchevêtrés où ils se tenaient.

"Bien" Magnus murmura en regardant les lèvres d'Alec.

"C'est vrai..." accepta Alec.

Alec regarda Magnus, qui le regardait avec la même intensité. Aucun d'eux n'a ouvert la bouche pour se battre; Ils se contentaient de se regarder, l'électricité jaillissant entre eux.

Alec ne savait pas qui avait bougé avant, mais la chose suivante qu'il savait, lui et Magnus étaient enveloppés l'un dans l'autre, les lèvres s'écrasant encore et encore dans le baiser le plus passionné, désordonné et incroyable de la vie d'Alec.

Distinctement, Alec entendit leurs amis applaudir. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur Magnus. Les lèvres de Magnus. Le corps de Magnus. La langue de Magnus. La queue de Magnus, qui devenait dur contre sa jambe.

Alec haleta dans le baiser, dévorant Magnus. Il mordit gaiement la lèvre inférieure de Magnus, puis calma sa langue sur elle, adoucissant la douleur.

Alec haletait tandis que le plaisir parcourait son corps. Il frappa ses hanches contre Magnus.

"Chez toi. Maintenant" Magnus haleta.

Alec hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Magnus, le tirant hors du bar, ignorant les acclamations de ses amis.

"Pourquoi pas le tien ?" A demandé Alec alors qu'ils trébuchaient dans les rues vers leurs appartements.

"Il n'y a aucun moyen que je laisse le président Meow regarder ce que je vais te faire"

Alec laissa échapper un gémissement, ses mains se dirigeant vers le cul de Magnus, le tirant vers lui pour un autre baiser. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Alec le poussa contre un lampadaire, pétrissant le cul de Magnus alors qu'il tirait ses hanches contre les siennes. Magnus haleta dans le baiser.

"Porte. Appartement. Pas arrêté"

Magnus haleta dans la bouche d'Alec, le faisant rire. Il hocha la tête en entendant que ce qu'ils voulaient faire exigeait un peu d'intimité et, avec un baiser de plus, il saisit sa main et continua à le tirer vers son appartement.

Dès qu'ils furent remontés l'escalier jusqu'à la place d'Alec, Alec recula de nouveau. Magnus lâcha un grognement alors que son dos frappait la porte, avant d'amener une jambe pour envelopper la taille d'Alec. Alec saisit la cuisse de Magnus, l'attirant plus près, se frottant contre son corps tandis qu'il embrassait Magnus.

"Toi, je te veux nu. Maintenant "Alec haleta, son corps tremblant avec la nécessité d'être entouré par Magnus complètement.

Ils s'écrasèrent sans pitié dans l'appartement d'Alec, trébuchant alors qu'ils se cognaient dans l'obscurité, les deux hommes riant de leur maladresse ivre.

Alec était tellement allumé, il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il durerait à ce point. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de Magnus plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit dans toute sa vie.

Alec tira des boutons de la chemise de Magnus, tandis que Magnus lui appuya sa queue dur dans son jean. Alec poussa un gémissement et tira sur la chemise de Magnus, trop désireux de le déboutonner correctement. Il avait besoin de Magnus nu et dans son lit maintenant.

"PUTAIN, Alec, allez" Magnus grogna, poussant Alec vers la chambre dès qu'il avait enlevé sa chemise, la laissant tomber négligemment sur le sol.

La bouche d'Alec s'était asséchée à la vue de Magnus sans chemise - il avait la poitrine la plus incroyable, la plus belle peau bronzée.

Alec poussa Magnus sur le lit et grimpa sur lui, le chevauchant. Il se mit à se frotter contre lui, leurs bites dures se frottant ensemble à travers leurs pantalon. Lui et Magnus simultanément poussaient un gémissement, et Magnus enveloppé sa main derrière la tête d'Alec, le tirant vers le bas pour un baiser désordonné.

Alec laissa ses mains errer sur le ventre tonique de Magnus en l'embrassant, ses doigts essayant de mémoriser la sensation de Magnus sous lui. Sa main plongea dans la ceinture du pantalon de Magnus.

Magnus tâtonna les boutons de son pantalon, les défaisant à la hâte pour qu'Alec le retire. Alec tira le jean et son boxer, le remuant sur les cuisses de Magnus. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand la queue de Magnus sortit librement. Putain, Magnus était plus incroyable qu'Alec n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

"Tu es superbe" murmura-t-il doucement, se penchant sur Magnus encore pour traîner des baisers dans son cou et sa poitrine, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lécher et mordre ses clavicules. Dieu, comme il avait rêvé de faire cela depuis qu'il avait rencontré Magnus. Magnus gémit et pencha son cou, permettant à Alec d'avoir plus de place pour travailler.

Alec sentit Magnus tirer sur son pantalon, et il déplaça ses hanches vers le haut, permettant à Magnus un accès plus facile pour le tirer sur ses cuisses.

Alec haleta à la première touche de sa queue. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que Magnus le caressait, voulant ne pas venir. C'était trop tôt. Il avait tellement envie de faire ça à Magnus... Avec Magnus. Mais son toucher... Dieu, c'était était la chose la plus incroyable.

"Enlève" marmonna Magnus, remuant le pantalons et les sous-vêtements d'Alec.

Alec se redressa, se débarrassant à contrecœur du cou de Magnus pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

"S'il te plaît, dit-moi que tu as des préservatifs. Je sais que je plaisante avec le faite que tu ne sort jamais avec quelqu'un, mais si tu n'as pas de préservatif, je risque de mourir" dit Magnus, regardant avec nostalgie la queue d'Alec.

"J'ai des préservatifs" Alec rassura Magnus.

Il s'éloigna de Magnus, se précipita vers la salle de bains pour trouver la boîte non ouverte de capotes et la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il gardait, au cas où.

Alec se dirigea vers Magnus, les capotes et le lubrifiant à la main, mais se figea a la porte à la vue qui le salua.

️Le lemon va commencer ️

Magnus se masturbait. Magnus leva un sourcil à Alec, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il attendait. Alec laissa échapper un gémissement et jeta le préservatif à Magnus en remontant sur le lit, puis ouvra le lubrifiant, versant une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts, le frottant ensemble pour le réchauffer.

Alec se plaça entre les jambes de Magnus et pressa son doigt autour de l'entrée de Magnus. Il pressa un baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Magnus avant de lentement rentrer un doigt à l'intérieur. Et Dieu, les sons que Magnus faisait... C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de semblable, et il voulait être la cause de ces sons pour le reste de sa vie. Alec leva les yeux, regardant à contrecœur, loin de son doigt, en s'inclinant et en sortant de Magnus; Il devait voir son visage. Il devait absorber chaque petit bout de ce moment.

La bouche de Magnus était légèrement ouverte alors qu'il haletait. Sa tête été renversée, ses yeux serrés fermement quand il se poussé contre le doigt d'Alec. Il était beau, passionné, sexy. Alec chérissait la façon dont Magnus le regardait en ce moment.

Alec pressa un autre baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Magnus avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Il embrassa son chemin à travers l'estomac de Magnus, avant d'appuyer un baiser sur l'autre cuisse de Magnus, puis embrassa son chemin de retour sur ses abdos.

Alec recula légèrement, admirant la belle, longue, queue de Magnus.

Magnus grogna alors que le souffle chaud d'Alec balayait son gland. Alec sourit, avant de le lécher.

Les sons de Magnus suffisait à faire venir Alec.

Alec gémit, plus excité que jamais dans sa vie. Il bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur de Magnus tout en pressant un baiser sur la pointe de sa queue, avant d'envelopper complètement ses lèvres autour.

"Merde!" Magnus hurla à la chaleur soudaine qui l'entourait.

Les hanches de Magnus se secouèrent, se poussant plus profondément dans la bouche d'Alec. Alec se détendit la gorge, avalant Magnus autant qu'il le pouvait; Qui n'était même pas à mi-chemin, mais Magnus semblait l'apprécier tout de même. Alec a ajouté un troisième doigt pour bonne mesure, prenant son temps pour préparer et étirer complètement Magnus. Le besoin d'être à l'intérieur de lui était presque douloureux à ce point, mais il savait que ce serait encore plus douloureux pour Magnus s'il ne le préparait pas correctement. Alec gémit autour de la bite de Magnus,

Magnus baissa sa main pour atteindre la base de sa queue et appuya, en essayant de retenir son orgasme.

Magnus tira sur ses cheveux, le tirant vers le haut de son corps pour un baiser passionné.

"Arrête de me taquiner et baise moi " ordonna Magnus contre les lèvres d'Alec.

Alec sourit et hocha la tête, tirant ses doigts de Magnus et cherchant dans les draps la boîte de préservatifs qu'il avait jetée à Magnus.

Magnus le frappa, lui tendant une capote ouvert. Alec se redressa, roula la capote sur son sexe, puis prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en versant un peu plus dans sa main avant de la frotter sur lui-même. Il attrapa un oreiller, le plaçant sous les hanches de Magnus afin qu'il puisse obtenir le meilleur angle possible, puis se répandis sur le dessus de Magnus, donc ils étaient face à face. Il voulait voir Magnus. Il voulait l'embrasser et le regarder et expérimenter pleinement chaque seconde de ceci.

Magnus tendit la main et effleura avec la paume de sa main la joue d'Alec avant d'hocher la tête, signe qu'il était prêt

Alec prit une respiration profonde et tremblante alors qu'il tendait la main et posait sa queue contre l'entrée de Magnus avant de lentement s'installer à l'intérieur. Il laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il avançait, peu à peu, entouré de chaleur et d'étanchéité.

Il était à l' intérieur Magnus; Ils étaient reliés de la manière la plus parfaite, la plus intime et la plus belle, deux personnes pouvaient être jointes, et c'était mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Alec grogna à nouveau alors que Magnus poussait ses hanches, tirant Alec encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, tandis que Magnus lui enveloppait les bras, le serrant. Leurs corps étaient pressés ensemble de la tête aux pieds alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un l'autre - enveloppés entièrement l'un dans l'autre.

Alec retira ses hanches, avant de pousser lentement à nouveau, les deux gémissant en tandem.

"Oui" Magnus chuchoté, une de ses mains atterri dans les cheveux d'Alec.

"Magnus" répondit Alec, toujours incapable de croire que cela se produisait réellement.

Il pressa un doux baisers dans le cou de Magnus alors qu'ils continuaient à se déplacer et à pousser ensemble, laissant sortir des gémissements pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Alec savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps. Il avait commencé son rythme lent, donnant à Magnus le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion, mais ses hanches commençaient à se secouer plus vite et à perdre du rythme en quelques minutes, et il savait que Magnus était proche aussi. Ils étaient couverts d'un léger éclat de sueur, leurs corps glissant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils poussaient ensemble.

"Alexander" murmura Magnus en poussant ses hanches vers les épaules d'Alec.

Alec gémit d'entendre son nom sortir des lèvres de Magnus de cette façon. Il pressa ses lèvres contre Magnus dans un baiser désordonné, qui se finis en halètement dans la bouche de l'autre alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la finition.

Alec a atteint une main vers le bas entre eux et a commencé à masturber Magnus. Il pouvait se sentir proche, et il voulait voir Magnus venir avant qu'il perdît tout contrôle.

Magnus se tordit sous lui alors qu'Alec le battait impitoyablement en lui secouant la queue dans le temps avec chaque poussée. Alec mordit la lèvre inférieure de Magnus, puis passa sa langue sur elle. Magnus haleta dans le baiser, puis jeta sa tête en arrière, libérant son sperme sur l'estomac d'Alec, laissant sortir un fort grognement.

"Oh Ou-oui" murmura Alec, en embrassant Magnus alors qu'il se sentait proche de la libération.

Il lâcha la queue de Magnus, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de Magnus sur le lit afin qu'il puisse gagner plus d'élan et d'équilibre pour pousser et sortir de Magnus, gémissant à la chaleur et la connaissance qu'il était à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Alexander" murmura encore Magnus, et Alec était parti dans son orgasme.

Il gémit alors que ses hanches se dirigeaient vers Magnus, se libérant dans la capote, complètement entouré par Magnus, qui lui caressait le dos et lui donnais des baisers dans le cou pendant qu'il venait.

️FIN du lemon ️

"Je t'ai eu."

Alec haleta alors qu'il se calmait, se reposant doucement contre le corps de son amant. Magnus caressa le dos d'Alec, lui baisant doucement le cou.

"Oh mon dieu"

Alec soupira, se sentant complètement détendu et content, en paix et aimé. Magnus hocha la tête d'accord. Alec inclina la tête vers le bas pour embrasser Magnus doucement, souriant quand leurs lèvres se pressaient.

"C'était le meilleur sexe que j'aie jamais eu" Annonça Magnus, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Alec, pressant des baisers doux sur sa peau.

Alec sourit et tourna la tête pour un autre baiser doux et aimant.

"Pareil" murmura-t-il d'accord, se penchant pour un baiser de plus.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il se retira à contrecœur des bras de Magnus et sortit du lit pour attraper un gant de toilette pour le nettoyer. Il a disposé du préservatif utilisé une fois qu'il était dans la salle de bain et humidifia la débarbouillette sous l'eau chaude.

Alec sourit à son reflet dans le miroir - il avait l'air complètement baisé; Ses cheveux en désordre, son corps couvert de morsures et d'égratignures d'amour, la semence de Magnus sur son ventre... Il était sale et en sueur et sentait le sexe... Et il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi heureux et en paix.

Alec essuya son ventre avec la débarbouillette, puis revint au lit pour nettoyer Magnus. Magnus dormait déjà profondément quand il revint au lit, cependant. Alec lui sourit affectueusement, l'essuyant doucement avec la débarbouillette. Il a jeté le gant de toilette dans son panier une fois fini, puis a rampé dans le lit avec Magnus. Il a enveloppé l'autre homme dans ses bras, en appuyant un baiser au sommet de sa tête alors qu'il le tenait, comme il avait toujours rêvé de faire.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-il tranquillement à Magnus avant de se livrer au sommeil de la meilleure nuit qu'il eut depuis des années, son autre moitié enveloppée avec amour dans ses bras.

* * *

Avez-vous aimez le lemon? TWITTER MagnusxDaddario


	14. Chapter 13

MERDE. Merde. Putain de merde NON!

Alec se renfrogna dans son lit, regardant Magnus qui dormait profondément à côté de lui. Nu.

D'accord. Bien. C'était donc arrivé. Ce n'était pas un rêve ivre fou. Magnus et lui ont eu des relations sexuelles hier soir.

Bien.

Merde.

Les mouvements soudains d'Alec devaient avoir réveillé Magnus, parce que dans le moment suivant, Magnus avait les yeux ouverts.

Ok, bien, rester calme.

Magnus était réveillé et ils ont dû faire face à ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière et Alec n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir avant qu'ils n'aient à parler et à régler leurs sentiments et il allait probablement être abattu et rejeté... Merde. Alec n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il n'était pas prêt à être jeté de côté. Ils avaient finalement baisé, et maintenant que cela était fait, Magnus voudrait revenir à être des amis et il allait le tuer.

La nuit dernière avait été...Tout. Il avait été plus qu'Alec avait jamais imaginé et c'était magnifique et stupide et étonnant et spontané et...

"Bonjour" dit Magnus doucement, se penchant pour un baiser.

Alec, malgré son meilleur jugement, répondit au baiser, laissant ses lèvres presser doucement contre Magnus, sachant que c'était probablement le dernier baiser que lui et Magnus partageront jamais. Ils avaient cédé à leur attraction pour l'autre, et maintenant Magnus allait recommander que les choses retournent à la normale entre eux, qu'ils continuent à aller de l'avant avec leur système de faux petit copain. Ou même qu'ils le regrettaient et voulaient prétendre que cela ne s'était jamais produit, ou peut-être reconnaître que c'était arrivé, mais suggérer de ne jamais le refaire... les possibilités étaient infinies et la tête d'Alec allais explosé. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Magnus.

"Hé, euh... Salut" marmonna Alec en s'éloignant du baiser.

Il serra les yeux, voulant que ses émotions ne se montre pas. Mais Magnus le connaissait trop bien pour cela.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Magnus, s'asseyant et passant sa main sur le dos nu d'Alec. "C'est ta tête? Tu as une migraine? Je ne suis pas surpris, vu combien d'alcool nous avons bu hier soir" Magnus taquina.

"Euh, ouais. Ouais... Je suis assez paresseux" Alec dit, puis mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. "Je ... j'ai oublié. Je dois y aller" dit Alec d'une voix maladroite.

Magnus le regarda avec confusion. "Aller ou?"

"Ouais. J'ai un endroit... Ou je dois être" dit Alex quand il est sort du lit et commence à rassembler ses vêtements sur le plancher.

"Alec ? " Demanda Magnus, confus. "Qu'est ce-"

" C'est bon, Magnus" dit Alec en le coupant fermement. "Je dois juste aller... à cette chose. Que j'ai oublié"

"Tu es un menteur de merde."

"Je sais" Alec soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il détestait le faire. Il détestait laisser Magnus, quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de rester au lit et de se caresser, d'embrasser, de parler et de rire. Il voulait juste que les choses retournent à la normale. Mais il ne savait même plus ce qu'était la normalité. "Je dois y aller."

Alec saisit ses clés, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendit Magnus s'échapper du lit après lui. Mais il refusa de regarder en arrière: Un, parce que Magnus était encore nu, et qu'Alec ne pouvait résister à son corps, et deux, parce qu'il savait que sa résolution se briserait s'il apercevait le regard de Magnus.

"Alec" murmura Magnus.

Il s'arrêta prêt la porte, toujours sans regarder en arrière.

Alec réfléchissait à toutes les aventures nocturnes, aux voyages spontanés, aux pyjama party où ils passaient la nuit à rire, à boire et à parler de tout et de rien. Il pensait à la façon dont ils mangeaient tous les repas ensemble, soutenus l'un à l'autres pendant leurs hauts et leurs bas.

Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser aller. Il ne serait jamais prêt à le laisser aller. Mais il n'a peut-être pas le choix.

Magnus était son monde entier - il a rendu son monde meilleur et plus lumineux et plus vivant. Alec se souvenait de la vie avant Magnus, alors qu'il était encore dans le placard et avait peur d'être lui-même, et ne riait jamais ou sortait avec ses amis, terrifié que ses yeux s'attardent trop longtemps sur un gars mignon ou qu'il glisserait accidentellement dire quelque chose qui se donnerait. Il avait tellement peur à l'époque... Et puis Magnus avait littéralement fait irruption dans sa vie, l'avais pris par la main, et lui avais montré toutes les possibilités étonnantes devant lui. Il lui avait montré le vrai bonheur. Il lui avait montré l'amour inconditionnel et l'amitié.

Bien sûr, Alec était tombé amoureux. Il n'a jamais eu de chance. Magnus lui avait volé son cœur dès le début. Magnus serait toujours tenir son cœur.

Mais Alec ne pouvait pas rester. Il avait besoin de temps. Il avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir, pour effacer sa tête, et comprendre ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce que Magnus avait à lui dire. Il... Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'Alec avait quitté son immeuble, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il avait quitté son propre appartement dans sa précipitation pour s'éloigner de Magnus, mais il ne pouvait pas y retourner de toute façon, parce que Magnus avait une clé.

Il a décidé qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à l'appartement de Jace, parce que Clary serait probablement là et ne comprendrait pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il était bouleversé. Ses autres amis croyaient aussi que sa relation avec Magnus était réelle, alors ils ne seraient pas compréhensifs non plus.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où aller; Izzy - qui est devenu la seule personne qu'il voulait voir plus que quiconque, de toute façon.

Izzy lui jeta un coup d'œil en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée, glissant ses yeux vers le bas de son corps voyant ses cheveux déchirés, ses vêtements froissés, son regard abattu... Avant de le tirer dans une étreinte de protection.

Il ne l'a pas fait!" S'écria-t-elle. "Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas baisé, puis quitter"

Alec soupira, se relaxant dans la prise de sa petite sœur. Il n'aimer pas trop les étreintes, mais il était prêt à faire une exception juste cette fois. Il avait besoin de rassurer sa petite sœur que tout irait bien. Il avait juste besoin d'être détenu pendant une minute.

"Il ne la pas fait. Mais seulement parce que je suis parti avant qu'il puisse le faire" murmura Alec en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Et cela lui valut une claque.

"Tu es stupide, putain d'idiot !" Lui cria Izzy en le giflant sur le bras à chaque insulte. "Tu l'as laissé?! Tu as fait exactement la même chose que tu avais peur qu'il te fasse ! "

"Non, Izz, ce n'est pas comme ça. J'ai juste... Je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir et faire comme si tout était pareil entre nous. Pas après. Pas quand rien ne sera jamais pareil. Izz... Je l'aime. Et hier soir... Je ne peux jamais le revivre "

Expliqua Alec en se jetant sur son canapé et en penchant la tête entre ses mains.

Il avait besoin d'analgésiques. Et de l'eau. Et de dormir. Et de Magnus.

La marche vers l'appartement d'Izzy avait aidé à se dégager un peu la tête, mais sa tête battait encore. Il n'avait encore rien mangé. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Tout a été blessé et il voulait tout désactiver pendant un moment.

"As-tu vraiment une telle foi en Magnus?" Demanda Izzy, venant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"Non, ce n'est pas..." Alec bégayait, essayant de trouver les mots pour expliquer à Izzy ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il était concerné. " Tu sais que c'est sont truc d'une nuit, Izz. Tu l'connais" Alec répliqua.

" Oui, mais tu es différent. Peut-être que cela signifie autant pour lui que pour toi "

"Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Je ne peux pas... S'il ne le fait pas... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et l'entendre dire que ça ne signifiait rien"

"Même si cela signifie foutre ta chance en l'air ? " Demanda Izzy.

Alec secoua la tête, réprimant les paroles d'Izzy. Il savait qu'il y avait une chance... Il y avait une chance que Magnus l'aimait. Il y avait une chance que cela signifiait quelque chose à Magnus, aussi. Que ce n'était pas seulement une histoire d'une nuit .

Mais il y avait aussi une chance que cela ne signifiait rien à Magnus. Qu'il s'agissait juste qu'il était trop bourré. Que c'était une démangeaison qu'il avait voulu rayer. Que c'était juste un peu amusant. Et si c'était le cas, Alec n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

C'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus y penser.

"J'ai besoin de temps. Nous allons parler, je te le promets. Je vais lui parler et travailler. Mais en ce moment, j'ai juste besoin de temps" a expliqué Alec.

"Ok" Izzy hocha la tête. " Mais tu vas allez lui parler, Alec"

"Je le ferai" accepta Alec.

Alec savait que c'était inévitable. Il aurait dû faire face à Magnus finalement - il ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui pour toujours. Et il ne voudrait pas rester loin de Magnus, de toute façon. Cela ne ferait que les rendre misérables. Il n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt. Il devait réfléchir et calmer ses émotions. Il se permettait de se cacher pendant quelques jours pour trouver un plan d'action. Il laisserait à lui et à Magnus le temps et l'espace de réfléchir.

"Puis-je te demander une faveur?" a demandé Alec timidement. "Eh bien, deux faveurs en fait. Puis-je dormir ici les prochaines nuits? "

"Bien sûr" répondit Izzy en hochant la tête. "Mon canapé est ton canapé"

"Et peux-tu envoyer un texte à tous nos amis en leur disant que Magnus et moi avons rompu?"

Izzy soupira, regardant Alec en silence, attendant qu'il élabore ou change d'avis. Il regarda fixement son regard. S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire semblant d'être dans une relation avec Magnus après cela.

Izzy hocha finalement la tête et saisit son téléphone, prêt à envoyer.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, grand frère."

"Izz... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais. Je pensais que c'était clair"

* * *

Wattpad MagnusxDaddario


	15. Chapter 14

_Eh bien, on dirait que notre rupture a impliqué beaucoup d'alcool après tout._  
 _Je ne pensais pas que nous allions effectivement rompre._  
 _Je suis désolé._  
 _Tu me manques._

Alec soupira et éteignit son téléphone sans répondre aux textes de Magnus. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui parler. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour comprendre tout. Il savait que s'il affrontait Magnus en ce moment, il s'effondrerait. Après la nuit dernière... Alec ne savait plus. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi toute la nuit (il avait à peine dormi et passé la majeure partie de la nuit à regarder des vieux messages et des photos jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et 4 nouveaux textes de Magnus de son montré) et il n'y avait qu'une chose... Il savait à coup sûr qu'il reviendrait à Magnus. Il avait besoin de sauver son amitié avec Magnus. Il avait décidé que c'était ce qu'il ferait, si c'est ce que Magnus voulait de lui. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour trouver un moyen de rétablir son amitié. Marcher loin n'était pas une option. Et il savait que revenir à être ami avec Magnus allait lui briser le cœur, mais Magnus en valait la peine. Magnus valait le coup de cœur.

Alec n'avait pas dormi. Il mangeait à peine... et à la fin, il ne mangeait que parce que Izzy avait littéralement forcé la nourriture dans sa bouche. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il se sentait comme si une partie vitale de lui-même manquait. C'était la pire rupture qu'il ait jamais connue, et ce n'était même pas réel.

"C'était Magnus? " Demanda Izzy, jetant un coup d'œil sur le divan à son téléphone.

Alec leva les yeux vers sa sœur de sa position sur le canapé et poussa un soupir, écartant son téléphone.

"Ouais" dit-il en laissant retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller qu'Izzy lui avait prêté hier soir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Il a dit qu'il est désolé"

"Appelle-le, Alec" dit Izzy pour la dixième fois depuis qu'Alec était venu la veille.

"Non. Il est désolé qu'il ait eu des relations sexuelles avec moi et maintenant ça va être maladroit et j'ai juste besoin de quelques jours de plus pour me preparer avant d'être rejeté."

"Pourquoi les garçons sont-ils des idiots?" Izzy a demandé à Lydia, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

"On ne le saura jamais" Lydia haussa les épaules, pressant un baiser sur la joue d'Izzy.

"Je suis assis juste ici, tu sais" Alec grommela, s'asseyant sur le canapé et regardant sa sœur et sa petite amie.

"Oh, d'ailleurs, Jace, Clary et Simon sont en chemin" dit Izzy nonchalamment, en s'éloignant d'Alec et allant vers la cuisine.

"QUOI?! Pourquoi?" S'exclama Alec, sautant du canapé et traînant derrière sa petite sœur.

"Parce que tu viens de rompre avec ton petit ami. Ils viennent te soutenir" expliqua Izzy, parlant lentement à Alec comme s'il était stupide.

Le regard d'Alec s'intensifia.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis? Bien sûr, ses amis avaient de bonnes intentions, mais il savait qu'ils allaient fouiller et poser des questions sur le faite que lui et Magnus avaient rompu parce qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles... Ça ne ferait aucun doute.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Magnus reçoit le même traitement: Raphaël, Ragnor et Catarina se dirigent vers chez lui pour l'aider"

"Oh mon Dieu" gémit Alec.

Il lança un sourire reconnaissant à Lydia en lui tendant une tasse de café. Il était heureux qu'au moins une personne ait eu pitié de lui ce matin.

"Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche avant... Tu pus" dit Izzy.

Alec lui lança un regard furieux, secouant la tête.

"Ne me donne pas ce regard, grand frère, c'est toi qui m'as dit de signaler à tout le monde que toi et Magnus avais rompu"

"Pas ça!" S'écria Alec.

"Eh bien, tu as clairement sous-estimé nos amis. Maintenant, va te préparer, ils seront là dans une heure"

Alec grommela en posant son café à moitié ivre sur la table de la cuisine avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

"Nous sommes la!" S'écria Jace en entrant dans l'appartement d'Izzy. Clary et Simon dernière lui.

"Nous avons apporté de la crème glacée!" déclara Simon joyeusement.

"Et de la bière!"

Alec poussa un soupir et attrapa le paquet de six bières des mains de Jace.

"Alec... Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler, mais... Nous sommes là, ok?" dit Clary calmement alors qu'elle était assise sur le divan à côté d'Alec.

Alec lui fit un rapide signe de tête, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre à l'attention.

"C'est tellement fou que vous aillez rompu!" S'écria Simon en s'effondrant sur le divan à côté de Clary.

"Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble pour toujours! Mais alors Izzy nous a envoyer un message et nous a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, que c'était fini, et j'étais comme, WHOA! Surtout après cette scène que vous avez fait au bar, l'un sur l'autre comme ça, qui, en passant, était super chaud! Même Raphaël pensait que vous seriez toujours ensemble, nous parlions toujours de la perfection que vous deux reflétiez et de la façon dont nous étions si heureux que vous ayez fini par comprendre..."

Alec regarda Simon avec un amusement horrifié tandis qu'il parlait sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Jace le coupe.

"Simon!" Appela Jace, lui lançant un regard noir.

"Euh. Désolé "marmonna Simon.

"Qui l'a invité ici?" Demanda Alec.

Alec sourit doucement à sa sœur de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis prit le carton de la crème glacée des mains de Simon, s'en tenant à lui-même. Il en avait plus besoin, après tout. Jace se mit à rire et lui tendit une bière, et ils se sont tous couchés sur le canapé ensemble.

Alec prit une autre bière au réfrigérateur quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il savait avant de se retourner que c'était Jace.

"Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler" marmonna Alec.

"Difficile" répondit Jace.

Alec poussa un soupir. Son meilleur ami était trop têtu pour son propre bien.

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Comment tu me trouves?" Demanda Alec avec prétention.

"Vous étiez... intenses l'autre soir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé?" Demanda Jace tranquillement.

"Nous...Tu sais" murmura Alec en regardant ses pieds.

"Bien évidemment" Fit Jace levant un sourcil à Alec. "Ma question est: est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous coucher ensemble?"

"Oui" Alec soupira, en essuyant une main sur son visage.

"Putain" Jace a juré.

Alec leva un sourcil en signe d'accord.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

" Rien" dit Alec en soupirant de nouveau.

Jace se contenta de le regarder, attendant qu'il élabore. Alec laissa échapper un grognement, inclinant la tête en arrière pour regarder au plafond.

"J'ai paniqué et j'ai fuis et j'ai juste laissé Magnus là comme une putain merde et je n'ai pas les couilles pour lui parler parce que je sais qu'il va me jeter. Même s'il ne voulait pas me jeter avant, il sera certainement maintenant que je suis amoureux de lui"

"Ouais, mec, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est assez mauvais"

"Tu penses?" Alec se moqua. "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire, Jace. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je me trouverais dans cette position. Je ne pensais même pas que Magnus voudrait coucher avec moi... Seulement dans mes rêves les plus fous "

"Tu lui as parlé?" Demanda Jace.

"Non" soupira Alec. "Je ne sais même pas par où commencer"

Jace lui tendit le téléphone d'Alec. Alec regarda le téléphone dans la confusion.

"Je pensais que tu dirais ça. Prends le. Dis-lui" dit Jace, en mettant le téléphone dans la main d'Alec.

Alec bégayait, secouant la tête. "Mais-"

"Alec. C'est Magnus. Dis-lui" dit Jace, puis se retourna et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon.

Alec soupira et regarda fixement son téléphone pendant quelques minutes, cherchant dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il fallait dire, essayant de savoir s'il devait faire un texte ou appeler, ou s'il était même prêt... Putain. Il ne serait jamais prêt pour cette conversation, mais il était temps qu'ils parle. Ils avaient besoin de tout mettre sur la table afin qu'ils puissent aller de l'avant avec leur vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ils ne pouvaient plus être coincé dans ces limbes, ils les blessaient tous les deux.

Alec prit une gorgée de sa bière, puis finit par allumer son téléphone, ignorant toutes les alertes sonnant sur son téléphone - appels manqués et textes de Magnus, Clary, Jace et, étonnamment, Ragnor.

Il a défilé à travers ses contacts et a tapper le nom de Magnus, puis mordit sa lèvre nerveusement pendant que le téléphone sonnait.

Messagerie vocale. Merde.

Alec s'éclaircit la gorge, marchant nerveusement dans la cuisine en écoutant le message d'accueil de Magnus, puis il entendit le bip.

"Euh, hey Magnus. C'est moi. Évidemment. Je suppose que tu ne veux probablement pas me parler. Je ne te blâme pas. Je...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je suis un peu perdu, ici. Mais je suis désolé. Ouais... C'est tout. Je suis désolé. Euh... Ouais. Au revoir"

Alec jura en raccrochant le téléphone.

Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations profondes, puis rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

Quels horrible chapitre! Vont-il ce réconcilier ? Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	16. Chapter 15

Alec attendit quelques minutes de plus dans la cuisine, nerveusement en attendant que Magnus le rappelle.

Quand il se rendit finalement compte que cela n'allait pas se produire, il laissa échapper un soupir et retourna dans le salon...

Tout le monde dans l'appartementle fixait. Jace et Izzy semblaient légèrement coupables, Lydia semblait mal à l'aise, Simon semblait confus, et Clary semblait en colère. Et tout a été dirigé vers lui.

Alec nerveux traîna ses pieds et regarda vers le bas, en évitant le regard de tout le monde, il détestait l'attention dirigée vers lui, surtout quand c'était toute la salle qui prêtait attention à lui.

Il préférait être invisible.

Peut-être est-ce pourquoi il aimait tellement être autour de Magnus; Magnus brillait et a attirait l'attention partout où ils allaient. Alec pouvait facilement passer inaperçu quand Magnus était dans la pièce.

Sauf Magnus... Magnus l'avait toujours remarqué. Magnus l'avait choisi parmi une foule d'étudiants, il l'avait pris par la main et l'avait désigné comme son meilleur ami. Magnus semblait être l'exception à la règle, cependant. Et Alec aimait quand Magnus prêtait attention à lui. Il lui faisait sentir spécial, sûr et aimé.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Alec lentement, et nerveusement.

"Simon vient d'avoir un texte intéressant de Raphaël" répondit Clary, sa voix basse et en colère.

"Ok ?" Demanda Alec, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction cela allait.

"Tu sais comment Raphaël est avec Magnus en ce moment..." Clary continua.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Jace, qui évitait de le regarder maintenant.

Merde. Cela n'a pas l'air bien.

"Qu'est-il arrivé? Est-ce Magnus ?" Demanda Alec, commençant à paniquer. Peut-être quelque chose était-il arrivé à Magnus et c'est pourquoi il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. "Est ce qu'il va bien?"

"Alec... Raphaël m'a dit que Magnus lui a dit que vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble. Que tout était fini" expliqua Simon lentement. "Mais... cela n'a aucun sens. Pas vrai ?"

Alec se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Les expressions sur les visages d'Izzy, de Jace et de Lydia avaient maintenant un sens. Merde.

"Il t'a dit ?" Demanda Alec nerveusement.

Alec était surpris que Magnus avait avoué la vérité à leurs amis. Magnus avait été celui qui voulait garder ce secret en premier lieu, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus confesserait maintenant... Peut-être parce que la ruse était terminée maintenant? Ou peut-être parce que... Alec secoua la tête dans la confusion. Il ne savait pas.

"Sérieusement !? C'est vrai ? " Clary hurla, sauta du canapé et se précipita vers Alec pour le frapper encore et encore avec un oreiller. " Vous avez menti à propos de tout ça !?"

"Ow! Arrête de me frapper!" Alec glapit, esquivant de Clary. "C'était l'idée de Magnus, pas le mien ! Frappe-le lui !"

"Oh, je le ferai, mais tu es aussi stupide que Magnus et mérite autant de douleur !" Clary hurlait, en le frappant.

"Hey !" S'écria Alec.

"Clary, assez" Jace soupira. "Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a assez souffert ?"

Clary se retourna pour faire face à Jace, lui lançant des poignards. "Ne me fais même pas commencer par toi ! Tu savais ! Tu savais tout ce temps et tu ne m'a rien dit !"

"Pourquoi vous mentiriez à ce sujet ? Était-ce une sorte de blague?" Demanda Simon en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non !" S'écria Alec en se sentant coupable d'avoir involontairement blessé ses amis avec ce mensonge. "Ce n'était pas du tout ça !"

"Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était? Pourquoi nous mentiriez-vous ? Je pensais que nous étions amis !" Dit Clary en fronçant les sourcils vers Alec.

"Nous le sommes !"Alec se défendit. Il devait s'expliquer. "Nous avons menti parce que..." Alec commença.

"Pourquoi ?"Clary l'interrompit. "Parce que c'était cruel ? Parce que ça nous donnerait l'air d'idiots ? Parce que vous êtes assez stupides pour penser que ce serait amusant ? Quoi, c'était une sorte de pari, de voir combien de personnes vous pourriez tromper ? Parce que vous vouliez voir combien il est facile de mentir à vos amis... ?"

"Parce-que je l'aime! Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime, ok ? "Alec a crié sur les accusations de Clary." J'ai menti parce que Magnus m'a demandé et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. J'ai menti parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et parce que je suis amoureux de lui et je savais que c'était le plus proche de ce que je pourrais jamais avoir. Je sais que ce que nous avons fait était mauvais et stupide et vous vous sentez trahi en ce moment, et je suis désolé. Vraiment, je le suis "

"Alec-" Izzy dit doucement, tendant la main vers lui.

Alec secoua la tête et recula.

"Non, Izzy. Tout cela était une erreur. Je savais profondément depuis le début que nous n'aurions pas dû le faire, et regarde nous maintenant" Alec a continué.

Il savait que c'était un risque, faisant semblant d'avoir une relation avec Magnus. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que si beaucoup de gens seraient blessés dans le processus. Il avait duré trop longtemps. Il était allé trop loin. Il était temps de faire face aux conséquences de leurs actions, et de travailler sur la façon dont ils progresseraient à partir de là.

"Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste" dit Jace, essayant de rassurer son meilleur ami. "Tu n'es qu'humain, Alec".

Clary soupira et secoua la tête.

"Alec... Je ne vais pas faire semblant de comprendre. Et je ne vais pas agir comme si je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, parce que je suis vraiment blessé que vous ayez menti. Mais... nous savons que tu aimes Magnus, ce n'était pas un mensonge, non ?"

Alec secoua la tête. Clary avait raison. Tout avait été un mensonge... Sauf pour cela. C'était la seule vérité solide à laquelle Alec pouvait encore s'accrocher. Son amour pour Magnus était réel. Et Magnus méritait de connaître la vérité.

"Je ne peux plus faire ça" dit Alec, décidément. "Je suis fatigué de mentir, de faire semblant et de me cacher de la vérité"

Il se précipita à travers la pièce et saisit sa veste, avant de glisser sur ses chaussures, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour attacher les lacets.

"Alec! Alec, attend, où vas-tu ?" plaidé Izzy.

"J'en ai fini. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. J'en ai fini de courir, j'en ai fini de me faire mal, et j'en ai fini de mentir, surtout à Magnus" a déclaré Alec.

Il tapota sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait ses clés, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Mais..." commença Jace.

"Non, Jace. Vous avez raison. Nous n'aurions pas dû mentir. Nous n'avons jamais voulu blesser personne. Mais nous nous blessons plus que nous vous blessons. J'ai foiré. J'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami et négligé de lui dire combien il signifie pour moi et je me suis enfui de lui"

"Attend... C'est ce que cela est vrai au sujet de toi et Magnus...?" demanda Simon, la réalisation sur son visage. "Alors c'était vrai ?"

"Non. Peut être. Je ne sais pas" Alec soupira. "Mais j'ai besoin de le découvrir"

Va le chercher, Alec" dit Jace en lui souriant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Alec hocha la tête avec détermination, puis se retourna et sorti.

Un pas de plus vers Magnus.

Alec se précipita hors de l'appartement d'Izzy si rapidement, qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il pleuvait dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Génial.

Alec leva les yeux vers le ciel, envisageant de retourner chercher un parapluie ou d'attendre que la tempête passe. La pluie tombant dans les yeux d'Alec l'a fait regarder vers le bas, où il tenait son téléphone dans sa main... Il mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait son fond d'écran - une photo de lui et de Magnus, les joues coller ensemble et souriant à la caméra.

Il secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Il était prêt. Après des années de se cacher et de se mentir à lui-même, et maintenant mentir à leurs amis, il était prêt à mettre son cœur sur la table, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il devait le faire. C'était l'heure.

Alec descendit dans la rue, faisant vingt minutes de marche à son appartement sous la pluie battante.

Alec marcha dans un demi-jogging, impatient de revenir à Magnus aussi rapidement que possible, mais aussi nerveux au sujet de ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le remettre cela à plus tard. Il était nerveux, mais il était aussi plus prêt que jamais.

Mais alors une pensée traversa son esprit - et si Magnus ne voulait pas le voir ? Magnus n'avait pas répondu au téléphone quand il a appelé plus tôt, et il avait dit à Raphaël que tout était un mensonge... Peut-être qu'il a dit cela parce qu'il en avait fini avec Alec. Ou peut-être qu'il ignorait Alec parce qu'il était fâché contre lui-même pour avoir menti et qu'il ne voulait plus voir Alec. Ou peut-être regrettait-il d'avoir coucher avec Alec, et il était trop embarrassé pour lui parler.

Alec, anxieusement, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de Magnus, prenant son rythme vers leurs appartements.

"Décroche... Décroche, Magnus" Alec aboyait dans son téléphone.

Il a reçu la messagerie vocale.

Alec poussa un grondement et composa de nouveau le numéro de Magnus.

Il a sonné et a sonné et a sonné... boite vocal, encore.

"Putain!" Alec a hurlé, surprenant une femme marchant dans la rue à côté de lui. Alec lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et composa le numéro de Magnus. Il refuse d'abandonner.

Alec retenait son souffle pendant que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau... Il retenait un halètement quand il entendit la ligne se connecter.

"Alexander" Magnus salua doucement.

"Magnus" Alec soupira de soulagement.

"Que veux-tu Alec ?" Demanda Magnus, coupant droit au but.

Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il semblait triste. Dieu, Alec détestait que Magnus sois triste. Et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il devait faire les choses correctement.

"Te voir. Te parler. Je suis prêt à parler maintenant. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi idiot. Je veux te parler" dit Alec avec précipitation, inquiet que Magnus raccroche ou ne veuille pas l'entendre.

Il fut accueilli par le silence.

"Et si je ne veux pas te voir ? Si je ne veux pas te parler ? Si je veux te donner le traitement silencieux comme tu me la donné ?" Demanda Magnus.

"Je ne te blâmerais pas" dit simplement Alec. "C'est ce que je mérite"

"Quand seras-tu à la maison?"

"Je suis sur le chemin, maintenant."

"D'accord. Je serais là."

"Qu- vraiment ?" Demanda Alec avec incrédulité. Magnus ne cessait de le surprendre. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait de lui.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en serais heureux. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dernièrement, aussi. Et tu as pardonné ma juste part des choses dans le passé. Je serais négligent de ne pas faire la même chose pour toi "

"Merci" s'écria Alec. "Magnus, merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolé "

"Je sais" soupira Magnus. "Je suis désolé aussi. Mais nous parlons ce soir. Vraiment parler. Dieu, Alec, nous avons tellement de choses dont nous avons besoin de parler.

"Je sais. Nous allons parler... De tout, je le promets" Alec a accepté.

Et il le voulait. Il allait tout mettre sur la table, et il savait que Magnus ferait de même. Plus de secrets. Plus de mensonges. Pas plus. Ils avaient besoin de faire face à la vérité de ce qui se passait entre eux, peu importe ce que c'était ou combien de douleur il pourrait apporter. C'était la seule façon d'aller de l'avant.

"Je suis presque là. Tu es à la maison ?" Demanda Alec en tournant le coin dans leur rue.

"Ouais" chuchota Magnus, puis prit une profonde respiration hésitante. "Alec... Allons-nous être ok ?"

Alec accéléra son rythme, courut dans la pluie battante, pressé de se rendre chez Magnus, de rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, de le rassurer et de lui promettre qu'on pouvait passer à travers tout.

En vérité, Alec ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien, mais il savait qu'il lutterait le plus contre lui pour avoir une chance.

Alec courut dans l'immeuble et remonta les escaliers, des gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cils dans ses yeux, rendant difficile à voir. Il glissa quelques fois, ses chaussures grinçant quand il montait l'escalier, mais rien ne pouvait le ralentir en ce moment. Il était encore au téléphone avec Magnus, mais aucun d'eux ne disait un mot.

Magnus a dû entendre la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrir, car dès qu'Alec est sorti de la cage d'escalier, Magnus ouvrait sa porte d'entrée, le regardant.

Magnus avait l'air d'une épave. Il avait les yeux rouges, les vêtements froissés et sales, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux coller sur son front. Alec savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air mieux, surtout maintenant qu'il était trempé, ses vêtements accrochés à lui et ses cheveux commencent à se recroqueviller de toute la pluie. Ils tenaient toujours leurs téléphones à l'oreille tandis qu'ils se tenaient à des extrémités opposées de la piece, se regardant en silence.

Alec commença silencieusement à avancer, faisant des pas rapides vers Magnus, son cœur se sentant moins vide à chaque pas. Magnus commença à avancer aussi, les deux hommes en course l'un vers l'autre.

"Magnus" Alec gémit, puis ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'accrochant à la vie. S'accrochant à ce qui les rendait entiers.

Alec ne savait pas ce que les prochaines heures allaient donner. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait être révélé au cours de leur conversation, ni comment ils pourraient même commencer à travailler à travers tout ce qu'ils avaient dit et fait. Mais en ce moment, il savait que tout valait la peine. Tant qu'il avait Magnus dans ses bras, tout irait bien.

* * *

Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	17. Chapter 16

Après s'être tenus dans le couloir pendant quelques instants, se familiarisant de nouveau entre eux, Alec et Magnus finirent par s'écarter et entrèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement de Magnus. Il était temps de parler, ils avaient attendue assez longtemps.

Alec a tapoté le président Meow sur la tête alors qu'il passait devant lui, mais le chat a lancé sa queue et s'est avancé dans l'autre pièce, l'ignorant complètement.

Alec devina qu'il méritait cela.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, Alec s'assit d'abord et Magnus se coucha à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Alec, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Alec sentit un soulagement et un réconfort au geste familier. Il commença automatiquement à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Magnus, laissant une petite quantité de son inquiétude disparaître ; Magnus ne pouvait pas être trop fâché contre lui.

Magnus poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Alec inclina la tête en arrière, la reposant contre le dossier du divan, laissant ses propres yeux se fermer. Il était épuisé et savait que Magnus n'était probablement pas dans un état meilleur.

Le silence s'étirait pendant de longues minutes sans fin. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils avaient besoin de dire, et ils n'avaient aucune idée par où commencer.

"Je suis désolé" Magnus murmura finalement tranquillement.

"Quoi?" Demanda Alec, baissant la tête pour regarder Magnus dans la confusion. "Pourquoi est-tu désolé ?"

"J'ai profité de toi" dit Magnus, essayant de hausser les épaules pendant qu'il se couchait.

Alec aurait trouvé le mouvement adorable, si c'était n'importe quelle autre situation.

"Je t'ai fait peur"

"Magnus, non!" S'écria Alec.  
"Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé! Comment peux-tu penser cela?"

"A quoi d'autre devais-je penser?" Fit Magnus , sa colère s'éleva finalement à la surface, faisant trembler sa voix. "Tu ne t'es pas tenu de me dire exactement ce qui c'est le matin après pour me dire ce qui se passait dans ta tête"

Magnus se redressa, soulevant sa tête des genoux d'Alec, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du canapé. Alec tendit la main et saisit son bras, essayant de le garder près de lui.

"Mags... Non, ce n'était pas comme ça. Je pensais... Je pensais que j'avais profité de toi. Que tu le regretterais. Ou que c'était juste un coup d'une nuit" expliqua Alec. "Je suis désolé. Mais ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal"

"Si. J'ai couchée avec toi, sans d'abord communiquer ce que cet acte signifiait pour moi, ce que c'était censé être entre nous. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça" Magnus soupira. "Il y a tellement de choses que je devrais te dire d'abord"

"Nous étions ivres" rétorqua Alec. "Aucun de nous ne pensait clairement"

"Je ne parle pas seulement de coucher avec toi" dit Magnus en soupirant, puis poussa un gémissement et pencha la tête dans sa tête. "JE-"

Magnus s'arrêta et Alec tendit la main pour saisir la main de Magnus.

"Alec... Je suis vraiment fou de toi"

Alec s'assit silencieusement, attendant que Magnus continue.

"Tu pensais vraiment que c'était une coïncidence que je dise ton nom quand Craig m'a demandé qui était mon copain? Tu étais la première personne à entrer dans mon esprit. Parce que je voulais que tu sois mon petit ami "

Le souffle d'Alec s'accrocha à sa gorge. Son cœur a sauté un battement. Cela ne se produisait. Magnus ne pouvait pas... Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

"Alec, quand je t'ai rencontrée, je te voulais" dit Magnus simplement en offrant à Alec un triste sourire. "Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu de personne"

Alec resserra sa main sur la main de Magnus, s'accrochant à sa chère vie.

"Mais tu étais hétéro... Ou alors tu poussais tout le monde à le croire, alors j'ai laissé passer ce fantasme. Mais alors, on est devenu ami, et j'en voulais encore plus. Et puis, par un petit miracle, il s'est avéré que tu étais gay. Et je me suis dit -Finalement, nous pouvons être ensemble-. Mais tu n'as toujours pas bougé. Tu n'as jamais dit que tu étais intéressé par moi. Tu ne m'as jamais invité à sortir. Tu n'ad jamais flirté. Je savais donc une fois pour toutes que tu ne voudrais pas me vouloir comme je te voulais"

"Mags, non... Ce n'est pas..." Alec commença à l'interrompre, mais Magnus leva sa main libre, demandant silencieusement à Alec de le laisser continuer.

Alec se mordit la lèvre, mais hocha la tête.

"Chaque cœur brisé... Chacun d'eux... Était pour toi. Chaque fois que je rompais, c'était parce qu'ils se rendaient compte que mon cœur ne pouvait jamais appartenir à eux, parce que je te l'avais déjà donné. J'ai été renversé, mon cœur s'est cassé, non pas à cause de la perte d'un amant, mais parce que je me suis rendu compte que, peu importe combien de fois j'essayais. Je serais toujours amoureux de toi"

Alec ne pouvait pas respirer. C'était effectivement le cas. Magnus était amoureux de lui. Magnus était amoureux de lui, et l'avait toujours été, et ne savait vraiment pas qu'Alec avait le même sentiment.

"Magnus, je..."

"Mais pourquoi m'aimerais-tu, en retour ?" Continua Magnus, parlant d'Alec. "Je ne suis rien d'autre que du drame et des ennuis, et tu dois toujours venir à mon secours. Je veux dire, j'étais assez désespéré pour dire ton nom quand Craig m'a demandé si j'avais un petit ami. Parce que, dans mon esprit, c'est toujours toi. Et au lieu de régler les choses et d'arrêter les rumeurs à droite et à gauche, j'ai choisi de te traîner dans ce plan fou pour des raisons entièrement égoïstes. Je savais que ça ne finirait pas bien, et je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je voulais juste essayer, même si c'était prétendre. Je voulais faire l' expérience d'être avec toi. Et être avec toi ces dernières semaines... C'était incroyable. Mon Dieu, j'aimais avoir un avant-goût de ce que serait être ton petit ami. J'aimais chaque seconde, mais ce n'était pas réel. Et quand nous avons coucher ensemble, je pensais que... Peut-être... Peut-être tu m'aimais. Mais tu t'es enfuie. Parce que tu ne m'aime pas. Je travaille trop. J'ai essayé et essayé de passer à autre chose. J'ai flirté et couché et essayé de trouver l'amour pendant des années, mais c'était toujours toi, Alec. Ce sera toujours toi"

"Je t'aime aussi !" S'écria enfin Alec.

Il avait entendu assez. Comment Magnus, beau, merveilleux, drôle, étonnant pourrait-il penser qu'il n'était pas digne d'amour? Non... Magnus était... Il était tout. Et Alec a juré alors qu'il ne laisserait jamais Magnus douter de cela encore.

Alec sourit doucement devant le regard émerveillé de Magnus. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, puis l'approcha de ses lèvres pour presser un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

"J'aime venir à ton secours. J'aime te sortir de l'ennui. J'aime t'es drama et la façon dont tu vivifie les choses et comment tu gardes ma vie intéressante. Magnus, tu est parfait pour moi dans tous les sens"

Ils avaient apparemment pensé la même chose pendant des années, en attendant que l'autre personne fasse le premier pas, ainsi ils ne dépasseraient pas et ruineraient pas l'amitié qu'ils avaient travaillée si dur pour construire.

Parce qu'Alec aimait l'amitié de Magnus plus que quiconque dans le monde. Et il se battra pour protéger cette amitié jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Seulement maintenant, il avait quelque chose de plus précieux à protéger.

"Nous sommes idiots" dit Magnus tranquillement, un sourire doux, mais brillant graçant son visage.

Magnus apporta sa main à la joue d'Alec doucement.

Et Alec se sentait comme un idiot. Il savait mieux que personne que Magnus n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il aimait que les gens pense. Magnus était un être humain complexe qui était rempli de doute et avait besoin d'être rassurer, comme tout le monde. Et Alec avait toujours été celui qui lui avait donné cela. Mais il avait tellement peur du rejet et de ruiner leur lien étroit, qu'il n'avait jamais laissé ses vrais sentiments pour lui paraître. Il l'avait gardé et n'avait pas donné à Magnus l'indication qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas rassuré ou encouragé Magnus. Pendant tout ce temps, Magnus avait été amoureux de lui aussi, et s'il lui avait donner le réconfort dont il avait besoin - s'il lui avait fait savoir que c'était correct, ils auraient pu être ensemble.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour faire les choses correctement. Ils pourraient toujours être éternellement ensemble. Pas plus de mise en bouteille à l'intérieur. Plus de cachette. Il serait tout à fait honnête avec Magnus, parce qu'il savait que Magnus l'aimerait, et serait honnête avec lui aussi, en retour.

"Des idiots qui s'aiment" répondit Alec avec un sourire, sa propre main se levant pour envelopper celle de Magnus, où elle reposait toujours contre sa joue.

"Nous devrions probablement travailler sur nos compétences en communication" Magnus sourit, ses yeux allant vers les lèvres d'Alec.

"Je connais un endroit idéal pour commencer" dit Alec, puis fit un baiser à Magnus.

Magnus sourit dans le baiser, provoquant Alec à laisser échapper un petit rire. Il était si incroyablement heureux et en paix. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses dont ils avaient besoin de parler, mais la grande chose qu'ils avaient dissimulé depuis si longtemps était enfin à l'air libre.

Alec aimait Magnus et Magnus l'aimait en retour. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé. Il embrassait Magnus, et ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela signifiait maintenant. Ils connaissaient le vrai sentiment derrière ce baiser. Ils ont tous deux signifié chaque seconde de celui-ci.

Le cœur d'Alec était en plein essor.

Il tendit la main et saisit l'ourlet de la chemise de Magnus, tirant dessus. Magnus prit le signal et leva les bras, permettant à Alec de le retirer, au-dessus de sa tête.

"Tu es magnifique" murmura Alec doucement, se réjouissant du fait qu'il pouvait enfin dire les mots à voix haute. Que Magnus pouvait savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait de lui.

"Tu n'es pas si mauvais toi-même" répondit Magnus en souriant à Alec.

Alec rougit.

Alec a balayé dans un autre baiser, incapable de résister maintenant qu'il avait la permission d'embrasser Magnus.

Leurs poitrines nues se frottaient, peau contre peau, gagnant un gémissement d'Alec.

Cette fois, c'était Magnus qui riait dans le baiser. "Tu n'as aucune idée de la dureté de ta résistance"

"Je pense que j'en ai une petite idée" répondit Alec en mordant gaiement la lèvre inférieure de Magnus.

"Est-ce vraiment le cas? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? " Demanda Magnus en souriant d'incrédulité.

Alec lui sourit en se mordant la lèvre pour garder son sourire sous contrôle - son sourire qui, menaçait de prendre tout son visage et de le faire ressembler à un fou.

Alec répondit à la question de Magnus avec un autre baiser, léchant taquinement aux lèvres de Magnus, qui s'ouvrit facilement pour lui.

Alec le repoussa brusquement, quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et de poilu frotter contre sa jambe, et il se rappela où ils étaient.

"Président Meow!" Alec hurlait dans une panique, saisissant sa chemise pour couvrir sa poitrine.

Magnus éclata de rire. Alec fronça les sourcils.

"Viens ici" répondit enfin Magnus quand il put arrêter de rire.

Il tendit la main et prit la main d'Alec, le tirant dans la chambre. Alec examina la pièce pour s'assurer que le chat ne les avait pas suivis, et quand il ne voyait le Président Meow nulle part, il se détendit et ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux, s'assurant que le chat n'entrerait pas et ne les interromprait pas à nouveau.

"Je ne peux pas le laisser me voir abuser de son père" expliqua Alec en souriant à Magnus.

Magnus roula ses yeux affectueusement et tira Alec en arrière pour un autre baiser.

"Je t'aime tellement" disait Magnus alors qu'ils rompaient le baiser, se séparant seulement pour pouvoir respirer.

"Je t'aime aussi" répondit Alec facilement.

Et c'était vraiment facile. Ils étaient à nouveau Malec. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, les partenaires dans le crime, les amants... Ils étaient ensemble, et ils allaient être plus que correct.

"Montre-moi" Magnus taquina, tirant Alec plus près par sa boucle de ceinture, ainsi leurs hanches étaient affleurées ensemble.

Alec frissonna, tout son corps réagissant au toucher de Magnus. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver... Tout était trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais Magnus était réel. Il était debout devant lui, et il l'aimait.

Les mains de Magnus couraient le dos d'Alec, les doigts se frottant contre sa colonne vertébrale, ses hanches, ses épaules, chaque contact laissant une étincelle d'électricité dans son sillage.

Alec saisit les hanches de Magnus, les pressant, ses pouces appuyant sensuellement sur le v qui définissait si magnifiquement l'estomac et l'abdomen de Magnus.

Alec gémit dans le baiser, ses doigts plongeant plus bas pour déboutonner le pantalon de Magnus, ayant besoin d'être plus près. Besoin de plus. Besoin de montrer à Magnus combien il était réel, pour lui faire sentir combien cela était réel... Pour faire comprendre à Magnus combien il l'aimait et le voulait.

Il tira du pantalon, descendit les hanches de Magnus, passa devant ses cuisses. Magnus sortit du pantalon et le lança sur le côté avant de tirer sur le jean d'Alec en retour. Alec relâcha sa prise sur Magnus pour l'aider à tirer son jean, les poussant à coups de pied, sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils ont atterri.

Les mains de Magnus se posèrent aussitôt sur le cul d'Alec, lui serrant les les fesses et le tirant de plus près, leurs bites se dur se frottaient, peau contre peau. Ils ont tous deux poussé des gémissements au contact.

"Putain de merde" Alec maudit, ses bras automatiquement autour de Magnus encore pour le tenir serré, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Magnus, où il mordit la peau nue, voulant goûter Magnus.

Magnus commença à les soutenir vers le lit, le dos des genoux de Magnus frappant le cadre et les faisant s'effondrer ensemble sur le matelas, Alec débarquant sur Magnus. Magnus avait l'air éthéré contre les draps de satin, ses cheveux se répandaient autour de sa tête sur l'oreiller comme un halo, sa peau brillait d'un léger éclat de sueur. Alec ne savait pas comment il avait cette chance, son amant était le plus bel homme du monde, l'homme le plus aimant et le plus drôle qu'il ait jamais rencontré, son meilleur ami...

Alec brossa la paume de sa main contre la joue de Magnus, le regardant avec reverence, essayant de mémoriser ce moment. Magnus le regarda, et pour la première fois dans leur vie, ils étaient complètement ouverts l'un avec l'autre, mettant leurs corps et coeurs nus.

Magnus finit par briser le regard, tournant la tête pour brosser un baiser au centre de la paume d'Alec.

Alec ferma les yeux, l'amour et le contentement et un sentiment de justesse parcourant en lui.

"Est-ce vrai ?" Demanda encore Magnus à voix basse.

Alec était heureux qu'il ne soit pas le seul a être accablé par avoir enfin ce qu'il avait voulu depuis si longtemps.

"Oui" murmura Alec en réponse. " C'est vrai. Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime" résonna Magnus.

Ils ne pouvaient pas dire assez. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre assez. Alec savait qu'ils étaient gourmands et sentimental, et il se sentirait probablement gêné le lendemain matin par la façon émotive dont il agissait, mais après des années a garder ses sentiments un secret, il se sentait si bon de l'avoir finalement à l'air libre. Ils avaient traité les uns les autres avec amour et affection pendant des années, mais pour dire enfin les mots, de l'avoir tangible et réel et existant en face d'eux... Il était tout.

Alec déplaça son poids de Magnus alors que son amant se redressait, s'appuyant sur sa table de chevet pour se glisser dans le tiroir pour trouver du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Alec admira la façon dont les muscles du dos de Magnus se déplaçaient et s'étiraient quand il se pencha, fouillant les tiroirs.

Magnus se retourna finalement, déposant la capote et le lubrifiant sur le lit à côté de lui, et leva un sourcil à Alec quand il l'attrapa ouvertement en le fixant.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" Demanda Magnus, taquinement.

"Tu n'en as aucune idée" gémit Alec en se penchant pour presser un baiser sur le cou, la poitrine, l'épaule de Magnus.

Magnus gloussa affectueusement, son rire se coupa avec un grognement alors qu'Alec pressait un baiser sur son mamelon.

"Alors, actif ou passif ?" Demanda Magnus alors qu'Alec salissait ses baisers contre sa peau.

Alec leva un sourcil à Magnus, le regardant à travers ses cils sombres tandis qu'il posait ses bras de chaque côté de Magnus.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Magnus, défensivement. "C'est une information cruciale!"

Alec roula ses yeux affectueusement. Il aurait dû savoir que le sexe avec son meilleur ami ne serait pas comme le sexe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les choses seraient faciles entre eux parce qu'ils étaient si à l'aise l'uns avec l'autre. Ils étaient passionnés et attirés, bien sûr, mais ils avaient aussi un sentiment de confort et de familiarité à leur sujet. Ils pourraient parler, rire et plaisanter, et apprécier pleinement le sexe pour toute sa maladresse et se désordre.

La dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble, ils avaient été ivres. Il n'y avait pas eu de temps pour poser des questions ou pour parler de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils montaient sur une vague de passion, désespérés de céder à ce qu'ils voulaient depuis si longtemps.

Maintenant, cependant, ils avaient tout le temps. Ils avaient le reste de leur vie ensemble.

"J'aime les deux" Alec haussa les épaules.

"Bonne réponse" Magnus sourit. "Moi aussi. Cette fois, cependant... J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi "

Lemon

Alec grogna et fit un bond de ses hanches contre Magnus, leurs bites dures meulées ensemble.

"Tu vas me tuer" Alec soupira, toujours roulant ses hanches contre le corps ferme et tonique de Magnus.

"Tu aimes ça ?" Demanda Magnus mensuellement. "Tu aimes quand je te dit comment je te veux? Comment je veux sentir ton énorme queue à l'intérieur de moi, me baisant, tapent au fond de moi ? "

"Oh mon dieu" gémit Alec, sa tête tombant contre l'épaule de Magnus tandis que ses hanches lui donnaient une secousse. "À moins que tu ne veuilles que cela soit terminé avant même qu'il commence, tu doit te taire"

Magnus rit joyeusement en appuyant un baiser sur les cheveux d'Alec, sa main tendue pour passer ses doigts dans les écluses sombres d'Alec.

"Je vais bien me comporter" promit Magnus.

"Tu ferais mieux" A réprimandé Alec, incapable de retenir un sourire.

Alec tendit la main et saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant et imbiba ses doigts dedans, prêt à doigter Magnus.

Pendant qu'Alec réchauffait le lubrifiant entre ses doigts, Magnus attrapa un oreiller, le poussant sous ses hanches pour donner à Alec un accès plus facile.

Alec caressa la peau tendre le long des cuisses de Magnus, c'est couilles, son anus, finalement en appuyant un doigt dedans.

Magnus laissa échapper un gémissement haletant et poussa le doigt d'Alec, le poussant plus loin. Alec se pencha pour presser un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus alors qu'il travaillait lentement à le préparer, l'étirant. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux en train de mourir d'être ensemble, Alec voulait prendre son temps, d'explorer Magnus et lui montrer combien il aimait.

Il épiait des baisers sur le visage, la bouche, le cou et la poitrine de Magnus tout en étendant Magnus avec un doigt, puis deux, puis trois.

"Tu es magnifique" Alec répéta ses paroles plus tôt, murmurant le compliment dans le cou de Magnus avant de le mordre, suçant une ecchymose sur la peau.

Magnus gémit et inclina la tête en arrière, ses hanches poussant vers le haut, causant que leurs queues durs frottent ensemble.

Alec a finalement tiré ses doigts et a atteint le préservatif. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être relié à Magnus.

Après avoir mis le préservatif, Alec se plaça à l'entrée de Magnus. Magnus enroula ses jambes autour du dos d'Alec, l'attirant de plus en plus, désireux qu'il soit à l'intérieur.

Alec poussa lentement à l'intérieur de l'entrée de Magnus, gémissant à l'incroyable sensation d'être totalement relié à Magnus - le cœur, le corps et l'âme. Les yeux de Magnus se refermèrent et il jeta la tête en arrière, haletant.

Alec se retira lentement, avant de rouler ses hanches pour se rétablir à l'intérieur, en allant plus lentement que la premiere nuit où ils ont couché ensemble. Ce soir, ce n'était pas un désespoir. Il ne s'agissait pas de la luxure, ni de l'acte physique du sexe... Il s'agissait de faire l'amour. Il s'agissait finalement de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et d'accepter l'autre et d'aimer l'autre, pour toutes leurs petites imperfections et erreurs. Il s'agissait du pardon, de l'acceptation, du bonheur et des nouveaux commencements.

Magnus s'accrocha à Alec, ses bras enveloppés étroitement autour de ses épaules et ses jambes toujours accrochées derrière son dos, le gardant près. Alec se pencha et rencontra Magnus à mi-chemin dans un baiser passionné alors qu'ils se déplaçaient ensemble, un flux régulier et facile d'entrée et de sortie, chacun traînant à l'intérieur de Magnus les rapprochant les de la fin.

Ça aurait pu être des secondes ou des minutes ou des heures plus tard. Alec a perdu la trace de tout le sens du temps, si perdu était-il en train de faire l'amour à Magnus. Mais finalement, il se sentit se rapprocher de la fin, prêt à se laisser aller.

"Mag-nus" murmura Alec tranquillement, ses lèvres se frottant contre Magnus.

Ils étaient face à face, se regardant dans les yeux et s'embrassant doucement.

Magnus sembla comprendre ce qu'Alec disait, et il hocha la tête avant d'atteindre une main entre eux pour se caresser lui meme.

Alec accéléré ses poussées, chaque poussée à l'intérieur de Magnus devenant plus erratique quand il se sentait perdre le contrôle.

Soudain, Magnus lâcha un gémissement, suivi d'un long grognement alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, ses hanches remontant et son dos se redressant tandis qu'il jouissait, serrant son cul autour du sexe d'Alec.

Il était si beau.

Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de Magnus en murmurant des douceurs affectueuses et des paroles aimantes, ses coups toujours plus rapides et plus rapides, son orgasme se rapprochant avec chaque traînée de sa queue.

La vue de Magnus venant était assez pour envoyer Alec au-dessus quelques secondes plus tard, gémissant dans le cou de Magnus quand il a poussé à l'intérieur de son amant aussi profondément qu'il pourrait aller, ses hanches cassant avec son orgasme, sa vision se brouillant quand il poussât sa tete en arrière pour jouir.

Fin du Lemon

Quand il revint finalement à lui-même, respirant lourdement, essayant de reprendre son souffle, il senti les mains de Magnus calmement sur son dos, le caressant affectueusement.

Alec ses doucement posé sur Magnus, prudent de garder son poids hors de lui, quand ils ont pris une minute pour reprendre leur souffle et profiter de ce moment de bonheur parfait ensemble.

Alec appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Magnus et écouta le battement de son cœur, appréciant la sensation des mains de Magnus toujours frottant doucement contre sa peau nue.

Alec perdit la trace du temps quand ils se couchèrent en silence, se tenant l'un l'autre. Mais, finalement, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sentiment du sperme de Magnus séchant entre eux sur leur estomac, les collant ensemble.

Alec laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna, s'asseyant pour pouvoir prendre quelque chose pour les nettoyer avant de se coucher. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour une douche, mais il a supposé qu'ils pouvaient juste se doucher ensemble dans la matinée. Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin de quelque chose pour les essuyer.

"Reste" Magnus dit doucement, à demi endormi alors qu'il tendit la main pour saisir le bras d'Alec, essayant de le garder dans son lit.

"Je vais chercher un gant de toilette pour nous nettoyer" a rassuré Alec, en appuyant un baiser sur la tete de Magnus avant de sortir du lit et de faire son chemin à la salle de bain de Magnus.

Il a laissé la porte ouverte quand il a quitté la chambre, permettant finalement au Président Meow de venir à l'intérieur. Le chat se frotta contre la jambe d'Alec dans un acte de pardon avant de se pavaner dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit, se courbant dans une boule aux pieds de Magnus.

Alec rit doucement, saisit un gant de toilette, le jeta sous l'eau avant de retourner rapidement au lit...

Alec rampait dans son lit, se penchant sur Magnus pour le nettoyer tendrement, en massant doucement le tissu contre l'estomac et la poitrine de Magnus.

"Je vais rester" Alec promis. Il jeta le gant sur le côté et se blottit près de Magnus dans son lit, l'enveloppant fermement dans ses bras. Magnus se rapprocha, caressant son visage dans le cou d'Alec, ses respirations chaudes chatouillant la peau d'Alec.

Alec laisse la chaleur de Magnus dans ses bras, le contentement du sexe, et le sentiment de justesse l'aident à s'endormir. Il était finalement chez lui, là où il était: Magnus dans ses bras et leur chat dormant profondément au pied du lit.

Toutes les inquiétudes d'Alec des semaines précédentes avaient disparu, parce que lui et Magnus étaient ensemble, et il savait que tout allait être très bien.

* * *

Mes amours ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre... Twitter MagnusxDaddario


	18. Chapter 17

Alec se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un corps chaud enveloppé dans ses bras, de doux souffles se frottant son cou et ses cheveux chatouillant sa joue.

La nuit dernière était vraiment arrivé.

Lui et Magnus...

Le sourire d'Alec grandit et il appuya un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Magnus, provoquant le réveil de son amant dans ses bras.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller" murmura Alec tranquillement en brossant doucement ses doigts sur le dos nu de Magnus.

"C'est ok" dit Magnus tranquillement, sa voix encore rugueuse de sommeil.

Magnus ouvrit les yeux avec impétuosité et inclina la tête en arrière pour regarder Alec, comme pour évaluer que c'était vraiment lui, qu'il était vraiment là... Ou comme s'il attendait qu' Alec panique et s'enfuisse.

Alec inclina la tête vers le bas et saisit les lèvres de Magnus dans un doux et tendre baiser, essayant de transmettre tout son amour sans mots, pour rassurer Magnus que c'était réel et qu'il n'allait nulle part.

Magnus fut le premier à se retirer du baiser, ses lèvres se recroquevillèrent en souriant.

"Eh bien, cela répond à cette question"

"Quelle question ?"

"Si tu l'avais regretté" dit Magnus en haussant les épaules.

"Jamais" rassura Alec.

Il se sentait horrible d'avoir causé à Magnus de douter de lui. Il a juré qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça. Il s'assurait que Magnus savait à quel point il voulait être là - combien il le voulait.

"Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à dire"

Magnus soupira et hocha la tête.

"Le café d'abord" murmura-t-il en s'asseyant lentement, comme s'il avait horreur de quitter les bras d'Alec.

Alec pressa un baiser sur l'épaule de Magnus, puis sortit du lit, son petit ami et le chat s'enfuirent après lui dans la cuisine.

Magnus se tenait derrière Alec dans la cuisine, attendant que le café chauffe, les bras autour du ventre d'Alec, le menton posé sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Alec aimait la domesticité de tout cela. Il se sentait bien. En se réveillant avec Magnus, prenant un café ensemble, se tenant l'un et l'autre, tôt le matin, juste être ensemble...

Alec reposa ses propres mains sur le dessus de Magnus et se pencha en arrière dans le corps ferme derrière lui. Ils avaient eu d' innombrables matins ensemble tout au long de l'université et au - delà- mais cela.

Cette aisance et ce confort... C'était familier, mais nouveau, tout à la fois.

Ils s'étaient toujours sentis à l'aise et détendus l'un autour de l'autre, mais maintenant ... c'était ce qui avait toujours manqué entre eux.

"Alors ... tu es amoureux de moi?" Dit Magnus, sa voix incertaine alors qu'Alec lui tendit son café.

Alec était si peu habitué à voir Magnus si nerveux.

"Oui."

" Et je suis amoureux de toi" dit Magnus.

"Apparemment" fit Alec, se penchant pour presser un baiser a la tempe de Magnus.

"Et la nuit dernière nous avons dormi ensemble et aucuns de nous ne regrette ou ne compte s'enfuir."

"On dirait ça" plaisanta Alec, provoquant la tension dans les épaules de Magnus, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"Je pense que c'est peut-être la situation la plus ridicule dans laquelle nous nous sommes jamais trouvés" soupira Magnus en secouant la tête affectueusement.

"Encore plus que le Pérou ?" Demanda Alec, incrédule.

"Certainement, vraiment, définitivement."

Alec sourit chaleureusement à Magnus et saisit le café des mains de Magnus, posant la tasse sur le comptoir pour qu'il puisse poussé son petit ami dans une étreinte, voulant le retenir.

"C'est fou" murmura-t-il.

"Complètement fou" acquiesça Magnus.

"Je suis heureux."

"Moi aussi."

Tous deux rirent, se tenant toujours dans leurs bras.

"Alors ... tu avais des raisons moins honorables de me demander de faire semblant d'être ton petit ami, hein?"

Demanda Alec en se détournant de l'accolade.

Magnus rougit, regardant ses pieds.

"J'ai peut-être voulu que tu vois le petit ami étonnant que je pouvais être" dit-il timidement.

"Et je peux ou non avoir accepté pour exactement la même raison" avoua Alec.

C'étaient des idiots. Pas étonnant que leurs amis étaient tellement enivrants avec eux.

"Alors, nous sommes vraiment petit-ami maintenant?" Demanda Magnus.

"Ouais. Nous le sommes vraiment"

"Bien."

Alec se pencha et baisa la bouche Magnus doucement, taquinent sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue.

"Alors, cette nuit-là, Où nous dansions ... ?" Demanda Magnus en se retirant du baiser.

"J'essayais de m'empêcher de te baisé là-bas, dans le club" expliqua Alec, en riant, puis se pencha pour un autre baiser.

"Et quand tu m'as embrassé au restaurant ?"

"Tu es beau quand tu ris" dit simplement Alec, caressant la joue de Magnus avec la paume de sa main, frottant son pouce sur la mâchoire de Magnus. "Et toi? Tu m'as embrassé au dîner aussi"

"J'ai aimé le premier baiser et j'en voulais un autre" expliqua Magnus en souriant.

"Et tu étais celui qui a commencé à danser avec moi en premier lieu!" Se rappela Alec en montrant un doigt accusateur à Magnus.

Magnus haussa les épaules. "Tu avais l'air bien excité."

Alec et Magnus se mirent à s'embrasser, se sentant ridicules pour la façon dont ils avaient agi ces dernières semaines.

"Oh mon dieu" s'écria soudain Magnus, son sourire s'éclaircissant encore plus.

"Quoi?"

"Oh mon dieu!" Magnus hurla de nouveau.

"Quoi?" Demanda Alec, frustré.

" Tu étais jaloux! Avec Craig, et cette serveuse aussi... quel que soit son nom. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas réalisé! Toi, Alexander Lightwood, étais jaloux, parce que tu voulais être mon petit ami! " Magnus s'exclama de joie.

" Tais-toi," murmura Alec, ses joues rougissent.

"Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas le croire."

"Mags" gémit Alec, la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond dans l'embarras.

" Tu es possessif. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Alexandre Lightwood soit jaloux et possessif " déclara Magnus.

Alec roula ses yeux et saisit le dos du cou de Magnus, l'attirant dans un baiser pour le calmer.

" Tu sais, tout le monde a essayé de me dire que tu m'aimais" Alec dit alors qu'il se séparait du baiser.

"Ouais moi aussi. Mais je ne les croyais pas" soupira Magnus.

"Moi non plus."

"Tu les crois maintenant?" Demanda Magnus en taquinant, mordant gaiement la lèvre inférieure d'Alec.

"Je commence" plaisanta Alec.

"Tu commence ? ... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de preuve" dit Magnus, regardant les lèvres d'Alec avec un sourire narquois.

Alec sourit.

Alec ramena Magnus pour un autre long baiser chauffé, versant toute la passion, la luxure et l'amour qu'il sentait pour Magnus.

Magnus passa ses bras autour d'Alec et ils tombèrent dans la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alec se réveilla pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, toujours nu, les bras autour de la taille de Magnus. Il pouvait certainement s'habituer à se réveiller comme ça.

Magnus était déjà réveillé, assis contre la tête de lit, une main jouant avec les cheveux d'Alec alors qu'il tenait un livre dans son autre main, lisant silencieusement pendant qu'il attendait qu'Alec se réveille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" Demanda Alec somnolent, ses doigts traçant des motifs sur le ventre de Magnus.

Magnus baissa les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Alec était finalement réveillée. Il sourit et posa le livre de côté, déplaçant sa main maintenant libre vers le bas au menton d'Alec, inclinant sa tête vers le haut pour un baiser.

"Rien d'important," répondit Magnus.

Alec s'assit dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit maintenant, l'épaule nue se frottant contre celle de Magnus.

"Cela me semble bien" murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Magnus regarda Alec et lui sourit en hochant la tête d'accord.

"Ouais."

Alec retourna le sourire de Magnus et se pencha entre eux pour prendre la main de Magnus dans la sienne, frottant son pouce sur les doigts de Magnus.

"Alors, maintenant que nous avons tout le drame de cette relation derrière nous, quel est ton prochain schéma fou ?" Demanda Alec.

" Que veux-tu dire?" Demanda Magnus en feignant l'innocence.

"Je vais devoir venir à ton secours à nouveau tôt ou tard - ne le nie même pas. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir un petit check up cette fois."

"Hmm ... Je suppose que nous pourrions dire à nos amis que nous sommes mariés" a taquiné Magnus.

"Ou, on pourrait vraiment se marier" Alec a répondu, sans manquer un battement de cœur.

Magnus se figea et fixa Alec avec incrédulité.

Alec sourit à son copain en réponse. Il aimait surprendre Magnus, et il savait que Magnus aimait ça aussi.

"Que ... Alec, tu es sérieux ?" Demanda Magnus, essoufflé.

"Ouais,"

Alec haussa les épaules. Et il l'était vraiment. Magnus était tout pour lui. Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Il l'aimait, et maintenant que tout était à l'air libre, pourquoi ne pas prendre cette prochaine étape ensemble? Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il avait déjà assez attendu.

Magnus regarda silencieusement Alec pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de comprendre tout cela, avant de se jeter sur Alec, le fixant sous lui.

" C'etait la pire proposition de toute l'histoire!" Magnus s'écria, frappant Alec contre la poitrine avec un oreiller, avant de l'attraper derrière le cou et de le tirer vers le haut dans un baiser.

"Est-ce un oui?" Alec demanda en s'amusant quand ils se séparèrent du baiser.

"Bien sûr, c'est un oui!"

Alec rit joyeusement et embrassa de nouveau Magnus avant de se dépêcher de sortir du lit.

" Alec! Où vas-tu ?" Demanda Magnus, confus.

"Hôtel de ville" Alec haussa les épaules. "Tu viens, ou vais-je devoir me marier tout seul ?" Bredouilla Alec .

Les yeux de Magnus s'elargirent et il se dépêcha de sortir du lit.

"Tu es fou" s'écria Magnus en se hâtant de s'habiller à côté d'Alec.  
"Je ne peux pas croire que je vais t'épouser"

"Moi non plus" admit Alec, gagnant un baiser de Magnus.

"Je t'aime" murmura Magnus doucement.

" Je t'aime aussi" répondit Alec.

"Allons nous marier" 

Les deux hommes sont restés enfermés dans l'appartement de Magnus pendant les deux jours suivants, faisant l'amour, parlant de tout et de rien, riant, regardant des films, et profitant simplement de leurs compagnie.

Ils savaient que leurs amis exigeraient qu'ils aient une «bonne» cérémonie de mariage à un moment donné, alors ils avaient décidé qu'ils allaient prendre une véritable lune de miel.

En attendant, ils ont éteint leurs téléphones (après qu'Alec ai envoyé un message à Izzy pour lui faire savoir que lui et Magnus étaient vivants et bien et qu'ils seraient bientôt en contact).

Finalement, vendredi soir, Alec et Magnus savaient qu'il était temps de sortir à nouveau et de faire face à leurs amis et d'avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Magnus était excité de voir leurs réactions, et Alec était nerveux, mais les deux étaient incroyablement heureux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar main dans la main, ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie et de gaieté de leurs amis.

Magnus s'inclina en jouant le jeu tandis qu'Alec rougissait d'un rouge foncé. Il poussa Magnus vers la table avec leurs amis, les regardant d'un regard noir pour tenter de les faire taire.

"Alors, juste pour confirmer - c'est réel maintenant? Comme, vraiment réel? " Demanda Clary, tandis que leurs amis les regardaient dans l'anticipation.

Alec sourit et secoua la tête affectueusement.

"C'est vraiment très réel," confirma Magnus, hochant la tête, avant de se pencher pour presser un baiser sur la joue d'Alec. "Nous sommes heureux et amoureux."

"Enfin !" S'écria Jace en applaudissant avec enthousiasme tandis que le reste de leurs amis applaudissait de nouveau.

"j'ai soif !" Dit Ragnor en frappant son poing sur la table avant de faire signe au barman pour un autre tour.

"En fait - avant de boire, il y a quelque chose qu'Alec et moi aimerions annoncer."

"Oh mon dieu, tu es enceinte," s'exclama Simon, gagnant un coup de bras de Raphaël.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas ... mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer" dit Magnus en clignant des yeux à leurs amis.

Alec rougit.

"La vérité est ..." Alec a commencé, puis mordu sa lèvre nerveusement pendant que Magnus hocha la tête, incitant Alec.

"Nous sommes mariés," Alec a annoncé, en libérant finalement la main de Magnus pour montrer la bande d'or sur son doigt.

Magnus leva sa main vers le haut aussi, montrant son anneau assorti.

Ils furent accueillis par le silence.

Alec regarda Magnus dans la confusion - ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'ils attendaient.

Alec pensait que Jace les arroserait d'une bouteille de champagne tandis que Clary et Catarina sauteraient autour du bar en hurlant, et Simon et Izzy les aborderaient dans une étreinte tandis que Ragnor et Raphaël et Lydia leur donneraient des tapotements sur le dos en félicitations. Mais à la place, toute la table se tut.

"Um ..." Alec commença dans la confusion.

"Je ne pense pas que vous comprenez ... alors nous allons essayer à nouveau. Nous sommes mariés! " Magnus dit joyeusement, agitant sa main gauche pour montrer l'anneau.

"Les gars, ce n'est pas drôle" Clary soupira.

"Sérieusement, c'est trop tôt," acquiesça Simon.

"Tu vas vraiment tenter de reprendre ça ?" Ajouta Jace, sa voix gouttant de dédain et de déception.

"Tu viens de finir de faire semblant de sortir avec lui et maintenant vous allez faire semblant de vous marier?" Demanda Catarina, confuse.

"Non, vous, les gars ... nous sommes mariés," Alec a expliqué.

"Nous sommes allés au tribunal et avons échangé des bagues et tout", ajoute Magnus.

Leurs amis se tut encore, comme s'ils attendaient le coup de poing.

Alec s'attendait à être sceptiques, mais c'était ridicule.

Heureusement, il était venu préparé. Il soupira et saisit dans sa poche arrière une copie de leur certificat de mariage.

Il jeta le papier plié sur la table, puis se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras, levant un sourcil à ses amis alors qu'il attendait quelqu'un pour prendre le document et le lire.

"Allez-y," dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le document juridique.

Magnus sourit et enveloppa un bras autour d'Alec, les deux assistants silencieusement tandis que Izzy tendait la main et arrachait le papier de la table, le déployant pour le lire.

Leurs amis se hâtèrent de se pencher sur l'épaule d'Izzy, essayant de voir ce que disait le papier.

Le chaos éclata tout à coup.

"OH MON DIEU!"

"Êtes-vous sérieux, maintenant?"

"FÉLICITATIONS À VOUS!"

"C'est fou! Je ne peux pas le croire! "

"Vous vous êtes marié sans moi là ?!"

"Les gars!" a hurlé Alec, agitant ses bras. - "Pas tout à la fois! Oui, c'est vrai. Oui, nous sommes sérieux."

"Nous allons avoir une autre cérémonie, et nous voulons que vous soyez tous là", ajouta Magnus en souriant alors qu'il tirait Alec encore plus près de son côté.

Cela a rendu tous leurs amis calme, au moins un peu ...

Ils ont tous commencé là planification de la cérémonie de mariage.

Alec tourna la tête pour presser un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, tous deux souriants.

Izzy et Jace se séparèrent du groupe, Jace pour féliciter Alec et le serrer dans ses bras - et si ses yeux étaient un peu aquatiques ... Eh bien, Alec ne disait rien à ce sujet, tandis qu'Izzy criait en regardant l'anneau de Magnus , Demandant qu'il lui dise tous les détails de leur mariage.

Alec regarda Magnus, et il lui sourit.

Leurs amis étaient heureux, acclamant et buvant et lui et Magnus étaient ensemble et tout était à cent pour cent réel et chaotique et beau et fou et honnêtement, Alec ne l'aurait pas vu d'une autre manière.

Lui et Magnus étaient amoureux. Lui et Magnus étaient ensemble. Lui et Magnus étaient éternels.

La fin

* * *

Voilà.. C'est la fin de la fiction mes amours...Merci pour tout, Je vous aimes. Cette fiction va beaucoup me manquée..

Twitter MagnusxDaddario


End file.
